Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins
by Lyner Alaude
Summary: "Aku datang kemari bertemu denganmu adalah untuk—mengambil kembali nyawa yang pernah kuberikan padamu..." pria misterius berambut putih dengan mata merah darah? / "Namanya adalah Jackal, dan dia adalah—" / Chap. 9, J.
1. I'm What!

Lyner : Hola minna xD watashiwa Lyner desu... Ini adalah Fanfiction pertama Lyn buat di fandom KHR, dan fanfic kedua setelah **I Lost You in the Winter** di fandom Eyeshield 21 xD

? : jangan promosi buat fandom lain =="

Lyner : Cio-nee, akhirnya datang juga xD

Cio : kenapa gw dibawa kesini? Fanfic gw aja blum selesai...

Lyner : mau minta B-e-t-a-ed kakakku tersayang~

Cio : gini deh kalau ada maunya ==" ya udah, jadi ini fic colab pertama kita :)

Lyner : ah, lupa ngenalin :P Ciocarlie itu kakak (real world) lyn, jadi sekarang karena dilihat sudah 43 story lyn mau minta nee-chan buat bantuin fic pertama Lyn :)

Cio : ya udah, ayo dimulai aja, dah malem nih...

Lyn : oke, reader sekalian~

All : silahkan membaca cerita ini!

**_300 tahun setelah kejayaan Vongola Decimo, Sicily Town Italia._**

Angin malam saat itu terasa sangat berat. Bau anyit darah bercampur dengan bau besi yang terlihat terkotori oleh darah menghiasi udara pada malam hari itu. Pemuda berambut putih dan bermata cokelat itu hanya menatap nanar kearah langit itu. Sebaris bintang yang terdiri dari 3 bintang terang itu terus bersinar meskipun awan putih menghalangi bintang-bintang yang lainnya.

"Apakah..." Setetes air mata jatuh dipelupuk matanya. "Apakah ini yang kau inginkan... Ayah..." Mata itu, mata cokelat karamel itu perlahan menutup dan tubuh itu oleng tidak sadarkan diri. Ditengah-tengah tubuh yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa, dan ditengah tumpukan salju yang dinodai oleh warna merah darah.

_"Apapun yang terjadi, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mati..."_

=====Unknown POV=====

Suara itu lagi...

Suara yang selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku, suara yang tidak pernah aku dengar tetapi aku merasakan kerinduan yang sangat...

Dingin...

Apakah aku akan mati...

...

Ya, mungkin lebih baik seperti ini...

_"Tidak... Hidupmu tidak boleh berakhir disini..."_

End Unknown POV=====

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

**_1 tahun kemudian, Namimori Town Japan._**

"Argh!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata cokelat karamel itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "M-Mimpi itu lagi..."

"Natsu, ada apa? !" Seorang perempuan berambut putih sebahu langsung membuka pintu ketika mendengarkan jeritan laki-laki itu. Mata cokelat itu beradu dengan mata hitam milik ibunya. Nafas mereka sama-sama memburu, tetapi sedetik kemudian yang terdengar adalah tawa dari laki-laki itu.

"Ibu..." Natsu hanya memegangi perutnya saja karena tawanya belum berhenti. "Ibu masih saja terlihat gugup kalau mendengar sesuatu yang mengagetkanmu."

"Natsu-kun, kau tidak boleh membuat orang tuamu khawatir!" Ibunya, Keiko hanya menaruh kedua tangannya, menyilangkannya didepan badannya. "Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya ibunya melihat Natsu.

"Begitulah..." Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. "T-tetapi tidak apa-apa ibu, aku hanya bermimpi buruk saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok!" Natsu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat ibunya khawatir. Ibunya hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "I-ibu...?"

"Yah, itulah Natsu-ku!" Ibunya menghampiri dan mengacak rambut anak itu. "Baiklah, kau harus pergi bukan? Hari ini hari pertamamu bersekolah disini!"

"Jam berapa sekarang ibu?"

"Jam 8 kurang 15 menit..." Ibunya hanya tersenyum seakan-akan ini masih jam 6 pagi.

...

Ibunya masih tertawa,

Natsu menyadari jam berapa ia harus masuk.

"UAAAAHHH!" Natsu langsung bangkit dan mengambil pakaian yang ada disebelahnya. Ia dengan cepat menuju kekamar mandi dan segera mengganti baju tidurnya. "I-ibu, aku harus masuk kesekolah pukul setengah 9, apakah tidak bisa membangunkanku?"

"Ara?" Ibunya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berfikir. "Benar juga, maaf Natsu-kun..." Ibunya hanya tertawa dan mengetuk sedikit kepalanya.

Setelah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya selain sarapan tentu saja, Natsu langsung bergegas memakai sepatunya dan pergi begitu saja.

"A-aku berangkat duluan ibu!"

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu Natsu?" Tanya ibunya melihat Natsu yang akan pergi.

"T-tidak sempat bu..."

"Kalau kau tidak sarapan kau akan sakit..." Ibunya terlihat cemas (yang berlebihan) dan berharap Natsu bisa berhenti untuk sarapan sebentar.

"A-aku akan terlambat ib-" natsu melihat ibunya yang akan menangis dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "B-baiklah, aku akan memakan satu roti..."

"Baiklah Natsu-kun~" ibunya terlihat senang dan menunggu Natsu untuk segera bergegas keruang makan mereka.

_"Lagi-lagi acting hebat dari seorang Sawada Keiko..." _Natsu hanya sweatdrop mendengar dan melihat tingkah ibunya yang sifatnya berubah-ubah.

_"Kau harus mengingatnya..."_

_"Masa depan Vongola ada ditanganmu..."_

_"Ini semua tergantung padamu..."_

=====Natsu's POV=====

Suara itu lagi...

Entah kenapa semenjak ingatanku menghilang aku sering mendengar suara yang terngiang-ngiang didalam kepalaku...

Aku tidak mau menceritakan hal ini pada ibu, karena ini hanya akan membuatnya cemas...

Tetapi, aku heran...

Suara siapa itu?

Dan kenapa hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya?

Ah sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit seperti itu.

=====Natsu's POV End=====

"Baiklah ibu, aku benar-benar berangkat ya sekarang!" Natsu memakai tas punggungnya dan membuka pintu untuk segera keluar. Ibunya hanya tersenyum puas karena semua yang harus dikerjakan oleh anak itu sudah dikerjakannya.

"Mau ibu suruh Takami-san untuk mengantarmu?" Tanya ibunya dan Natsu hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak usah bu, aku sudah berkata kalau aku tidak ingin bergantung dengan Takami-san atau yang lain bukan?" Natsu hanya tersenyum dan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan rumah ala Jepang itu dengan halaman yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas.

"Natsu, kau melupakan sesuatu!" Dari depan rumah ibunya memanggilnya kembali. Natsu berjalan kearah ibunya dan ibunya memberikan sebuah rantai kalung yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah cincin. "Ini adalah jimatmu bukan? Dan juga benda yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mencari teman..."

"Ahahaha... Ibu, jangan bercanda..." Natsu hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kalung ini bisa membantuku mencari teman? Lagipula aku tidak butuh teman, mereka hanya mengincar harta ibu dan ayah..." Jawab Natsu sambil mengenakan kalung itu.

"Tetapi, aku akan mencobanya..." Natsu menunjukkan cincin itu pada ibunya. "Cari seseorang yang memiliki cincin yang mirip denganku, dan ialah sahabat yang aku cari bukan?" Natsu hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Celaka, sudah jam 8 lebih 15 menit!" Natsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari semak-semak, sebuah sepatu roda berwarna perak yang memang sudah disembunyikan sejak awal."Baiklah ibu, aku pergi dulu!" Natsu memasang sepatu roda itu dan langsung melaju kencang kearah luar rumahnya.

"N-Natsu, kenapa kau masih menggunakan benda itu!" Ibunya terlihat kaget, tetapi anak itu sudah keluar dengan cepat dari rumah yang lumayan besar itu.

"Celaka, celaka... Aku akan terlambat..." Natsu mempercepat langkahnya dan menuju kearah sekolah yang akan ditempatinya.

=====Natsu's POV=====

Yah, itulah yang aku lakukan sehari-hari. Namaku adalah Sawada Natsuki, hei jangan menganggapku wanita hanya karena namaku seperti itu! Aku adalah laki-laki yang sehat dan normal! Perempuan tadi adalah ibuku Sawada Keiko, seorang artis terkenal. Keluarga Sawada yang juga merupakan anggota Vongola Corp. Yang merupakan perusahaan yang mengumpulkan artis atau penyanyi itu memang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Ayahku sendiri (katanya) adalah seorang musisi dan sekarang sedang mengembara disuatu negara.

Apa-apaan itu...

Tetapi, aku tidak ingin meneruskan profesi semua keluargaku yang sebagian besar adalah seorang artis atau musisi. Aku ingin mencari sendiri apa yang menjadi kesukaanku dan akan menggelutinya dengan dalam.

Kegemaranku sekarang...?

...

Well, sebenarnya tidak ada. Atau lebih tepatnya belum ada, aku masih belum tertarik dengan suatu hal. Kuharap di kotaku yang baru ini aku bisa menemukan hal yang aku cari selama ini.

Kuharap...

Cincin yang diberikan ibu padaku adalah cincin yang katanya sudah ada turun temurun dari generasi 100 tahun yang lalu atau lebih katanya. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan perkataan itu. Untuk apa menyimpan sesuatu dan itupun hanyalah sebuah cincin yang sudah terlihat berkarat. Lagipula apa-apaan itu, kepercayaan yang diambil kelompok Vongola adalah jika menemukan orang-orang yang memiliki cincin dengan bentuk yang mirip dengan cincin ini berarti itu adalah sahabat dan juga teman yang paling mengerti kita.

Ibu sering meyakinkanku, karena sejak dulu cara itu berhasil sampai sekarang. Dari generasi pertama kelompok Vongola sampai generasi ayahku. Ngomong-ngomong, ibu sering mengatakan kalau wajahku mirip dengan generasi pertama kelompok Vongola yang juga merupakan pemakai nama keluarga Sawada. Aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya.

BRUGH!

=====Natsu's POV end=====

"M-maafkan aku!" Natsu yang sedang melamun dan tidak melihat kedepan sukses menabrak seseorang yang berjalan didepannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu yang sedikit diikat. Laki-laki itu terjatuh juga sama seperti Natsu. Ia hanya memegangi kepalanya dan tidak berbicara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ahahaha..." Laki-laki itu hanya berdiri dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf aku juga sedang melamun..." Jawabnya. Natsu bisa melihat gips ditangannya, pasti itu mempersulit gerakannya.

"Mau aku bantu?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memegang tangan Natsu dan berdiri.

"Kau anak baru?" Tanya anak itu sambil melihat Natsu. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya..."

"Ya, aku baru saja tiba di Namimori kemarin." Jawab Natsu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Namaku Sawada Natsuki, salam kenal..."

"Eh, Natsuki?"

"Jangan katakan apapun..." Natsu memotong pembicaraan anak laki-laki itu. Ia memang sering disangka perempuan karena namanya itu. "Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Ah, namaku Asari Akito salam kenal..."

"Ah, kau tidak takut terlambat Asari-san?" Natsu yang sadar dengan waktu yang mereka punya terlihat panik dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Tetapi, bukankah ini masih jam 8 pagi? Masih sempat waktunya setengah jam untuk berjalan santai..." Jawab Akito.

"Eh, tapi jamku..." Natsu melihat kearah jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kanannya. "Mati..." Jam tangannya mati tepat diangkat 8 lebih 15 menit.

"Ahahaha..." Akito hanya tertawa dan melihat Natsu. "Makanya sebaiknya kita jangan terburu-buru..." Natsu hanya mengangguk sambil sweatdrop melihatnya. "Oh iya, tadi kau bilang namamu Sawada bukan? Sepertinya aku sering mendengar nama itu..."

_"Tentu saja... Kau mendengar nama Ayah dan ibuku..."_ Natsu hanya bisa beribisik sedikit dan berjalan kembali sambil melihat isi tas Akito. Seperti sebuah stik yang panjang keluar dari dalam tas itu. "Eh? Apa itu?"

"Ah, ini adalah stik golf..." Jawab Akito ringan dan santai. "Aku ketua klub golf di Namimori..." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Waaah... Tetapi, dengan tangan seperti itu apakah kau bisa memainkan golf?" Tanya Natsu.

"Yah, minimal aku harus melihat anggotaku bukan?" Jawab Akito sambil tertawa.

TRING...

Suara itu langsung membuat Natsu melihat kearah tas milik Akito lagi. Sebuah rantai yang dipasangkan sebagai gantungan kunci itu menggantung sebuah cincin yang mirip dengan cincin miliknya.

"E-eh? !"

=====Natsu's POV=====

Mustahil...

Ternyata cincin yang dimaksud ibu itu benar-benar ada. Kupikir hanya salah satu dari sekian bualan yang dilontarkan oleh ibu.

Tetapi, ada yang berbeda...

Warna yang dipancarkannya bukan orange, tetapi biru. Berbeda dengan milikku, warna cincinku adalah orange. Apakah ini bukan cincin yang dimaksud oleh ibu?

=====Natsu's POV End=====

"Ano... Asari-san, cincin it-"

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Akito-kun? !" Natsu dan Akito menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, Ohaiyou Sasagawa-senpai..." Akito menyapa laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka itu. "Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya Akito heran.

"Apa yang kau katakan ini sudah jam 8 pagi!" Laki-laki bernama Sasagawa itu masih terlihat nafasnya memburu. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat si skylark itu akan menghajar kita habis-habisan to the extreme!" Akito hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan lebay senpainya, dan Natsu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan orang yang ada didepannya.

"Eh, tapi jamku menunjukkan..." Akito melihat jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan kirinya. "Mati..."

...

Dalam sekejap, mereka bertiga langsung berlari secepatnya menuju kesekolahan.

**_Namimori High School, Japan_**

Di gerbang depan, pagar belum ditutup sama sekali. Dan dengan cepat Akito dan Sasagawa masuk begitu juga dengan Natsu. Tetapi, ketika Natsu akan menginjakkan kakinya, seseorang langsung menjerat tangan Natsu dengan sebuah rantai.

"E-eh ada apa ini?"

"Kau terlambat 1 menit dari bel masuk..." Seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu raven menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. "Tidak boleh ada yang terlambat sedikitpun... Atau kamikorosu..." Natsu hanya bisa jawdrop melihat laki-laki yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"_Kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aneh..."_

**_Namimori Senior High School, Class 1-2_**

"Begitulah..." Natsu berdiri didepan kelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku adalah Sawada Natsuki, salam kenal..." Terdengar suara orang-orang dikelas itu berbisik-bisik. Sebagian langsung mengenali nama Sawada dan sebagian hanya berbisik-bisik tentang nama Natsu. "Aku baru saja pindah dari Inggris, dan mulai sekarang akan tinggal di Namimori... Mohon bantuannya..."

"Baiklah, Sawada-kun kau duduk dibelakang Asari-kun yang ada disana..." Natsu melihat Asari yang ternyata sekelas dengannya sedang melambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk tempat duduk miliknya.

"_Setidaknya ada orang yang kukenal..."_

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa sekelas seperti ini..." Akito hanya tersenyum dan menoleh kebelakang kearah Natsu.

"Yah, aku bersyukur karena aku masih mengenalmu..." Jawab Natsu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, jangan sungkan-sungkan aku akan membantumu... Kita kan sudah menjadi teman." Akito hanya tersenyum lebar dan Natsu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Teman ya..."

_**_**_**Sawada's Manshion, Japang_**

Ting tong...

Suara bel masuk itu memecahkan keheningan dirumah kediaman Sawada itu. Seorang laki-laki tua yang sudah separuh baya itu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu depan rumah itu.

"Ya... Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Laki-laki itu melihat beberapa orang berdiri didepan pintu. Mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka, laki-laki tua itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya didepan mereka.

"Saya akan memanggilkan nyonya... Silahkan menuju keruangan aula..." Jawabnya pada seseorang yang memakai topi Fedora hitam dan berambut silver pendek. Dilihat dari tingginya yang kurang dari 100 cm, usianya paling tidak baru 1 tahun. Ia berjalan dan memasuki rumah itu mengikuti laki-laki tua yang ada didepannya.

"Nyonya..." Laki-laki tua itu mengetuk sebuah pintu ruangan dan membukanya.

"Ada apa Takami-san?"

"Pihak dari Arcoballeno sudah datang..." Mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Takami, Sawada Keiko langsung berdiri dan raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut dengan nama itu. Ia berjalan menuju kepintu keluar dan berjalan menuju aula rumah itu.

"Jadi... Waktunya sudah tiba?" Tanya Keiko melihat bayi yang ada didepannya yang sekarang ini hanya tersenyum dingin dan menurunkan topi fedoranya menutupi warna matanya.

**_5 jam kemudian, Sawada's Manshion_**

"Tadaima..." Natsu yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya membuka sepatu dan berjalan kedalam rumahnya. Tidak biasanya Takami-san tidak menyambutnya. Itulah yang ia fikirkan sekarang. Suasana rumah sangat sepi dan juga tidak tampak pelayan-pelayan yang biasa berkeliaran dirumah itu.

"Okaa-san..." Natsu mencari ibunya, dan menemukannya diaula ruangan mereka. Disana bayi yang datang tadi masih ada disana dan menoleh kearah Natsu. "Eh?"

"Jadi..." Bayi itu menatap mata cokelat milik Natsu. "Dia... Yang bernama Natsu?"

"Ya, dialah yang ia maksud..." Baru kali ini Natsu melihat raut wajah ibunya yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Benar-benar mirip..." Bayi itu berjalan mendekati Natsu, dan melompat untuk menendang perut Natsu.

"GUAAH!" Natsu langsung tersungkur dan memegangi perutnya yang ditendang tadi.

"Dan cerobohnyapun sama..."

"U-untuk apa tadi itu? !" Natsu memegangi perutnya dan melihat bayi aneh yang sekarang membelakanginya itu.

"Sudah saatnya kau mengetahui semuanya Natsu-kun..." Ibunya hanya tersenyum sedih dan Natsu hanya diam berjalan kearah ibunya.

"Apa maksud ibu?"

"Benar-benar memalukan..." Bayi itu hanya memegang topi fedoranya saja dan menyembunyikan matanya dibalik bayangan. "Identitas asli dari kelompok Vongola memang harus dirahasiakan... Tetapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan kau samarkan seperti ini..."

"Yah, ini juga atas persetujuan dari 19th..." Keiko hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas berat. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Bertambah buruk..." Bayi itu hanya melirik kearah Natsu dengan tatapan menusuk. "Makanya aku disuruh pergi ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan calon Vongola 20th..."

"*glup*..." Natsu yang tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang dibicarakan hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat atmosfer ruangan itu yang menjadi berat. "A-ano oka-san... Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Keiko dan juga bayi itu hanya bisa melihat Natsu saja. Lalu, sang bayi menghela nafas berat melompat kearah bahu Natsu. "Kau belum menceritakannya pada anak ini?" Keiko hanya menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah, aku yang akan menceritakannya..." Bayi itu duduk dibahu Natsu dan melihat kearahnya.

"Mungkin, di Jepang Vongola dikenal sebagai kelompok yang dipenuhi oleh para penyanyi dan artis atau apapun itu..." Natsu melihat kearah bayi itu. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan dibicarakan bayi aneh disampingnya ini. "Tetapi, pada kenyataannya, Vongola adalah sebuah organisasi mafia terbesar di dunia yang berpusat di kota Sicilly, Italia. Dan atas perintah dari pemimpin ke 15, Vongola menjadi organisasi tersembunyi dan harus disamarkan dengan organisasi yang lainnya."

...

Natsu masih diam dan mencerna apapun yang dikatakan oleh bayi itu. Terkejut, jelas iya tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai bayi itu selesai berbicara.

"Dan kau, Sawada Natsuki adalah calon pemimpin Vongola yang ke 20..."

...

BLINK...

"Huh?"

=====To Be Continue (dengan sangat buruk)=====

Lyne : ... Nee-chan... Kenapa endingnya begini?

Cio : jangan salahkan bunda mengandung (?) Soalnya susah buat nyari jeda untuk di stop D: jadinya pas kedatangan bayi misterius [coret]yang bakal mirip reborn[/coret] dikediaman Sawada :D

Lyne : tapi ternyata kalau pake samaran organisasi yang menampung artis kok rasanya aneh ya... =="

Cio : cuman perasaan :D baiklah, sekarang kita lihat apa saja yang ada di chap. Pertama ini...

**-Sawada Natsuki (Natsu)**

Model rambut mirip dengan Giotto dan Tsuna, tetapi warnanya adalah putih :D warna matanya cokelat karamel kaya punya Tsuna. Sifatnya lebih kearah Giotto yang lebih kalem dan juga berani :) sepertinya dia punya rahasia dimasa lalunya~

**-Sawada Keiko (Keiko)**

Ibu dari Natsu dan mengetahui semua yang disembunyikan oleh Vongola. Ia adalah artis terkenal di Jepang, dengan akting yang bahkan dapat membuat Natsu merinding. Usia sebenarnya adalah *Author dibekep Keiko*

**-Asari Akito (Akito)**

Yah, kalian pasti tahu dia bakal jadi apa :D dan ia adalah ketua dari klub golf yang entah darimana dan sejak kapan ada di Namimori High (Cio ngelirik Lyne). Dari namanya bisa dilihat, dia keturunan lain dari Rain Guardian primo, Asari Ugetsu :)

Cio : selesai =="

Lyne : maaf kalau jadinya gaje =="

Cio : yah, yang pasti kami (gw!) Sudah berusaha buat bikin ni cerita~

Lyne : (nee-chan cuma bantu beta-in ==") jadi, jangan sia-siakan usaha kami ya :D silahkan dibaca dan direview~


	2. Red Ring and Weird Golden Guy

"_Vongola yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah organisasi mafia terbesar di dunia yang berpusat di Sicilly, Italia..."_

_Natsu hanya bisa diam, bingung tentu saja ia bingung. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Ia memutuskan untuk diam sampai bayi didepannya ini selesai bercerita._

_"Dan kau, Sawada Natsuki adalah calon pemimpin Vongola yang keduapuluh..."_

_..._

_"Huh?"_

**_Namimori Airport Japan, International flight_**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Cahaya matahari sedang terik-teriknya dan suasana dibandara sedang sangat ramai. Semua orang berlalu lalang termasuk seorang laki-laki berambut emas dan matanya yang ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam itu menatap keluar bandara. Ia melepaskan kacamata itu dan melihat kearah handphone yang ia bawa.

"Jadi... Dia ada disini?"

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 2 : Red Ring and Weird Golden Guy

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

"Sepertinya aku salah dengar..." Natsu seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Pertama tentang cincin Vongola, lalu tentang kenyataan tentang kelompok Vongola, dan sekarang kenyataan kalau dia adalah calon ketua mafia? Hari ini, adalah hari yang benar-benar buruk...

"Kau tidak salah dengar dame-Natsu!" Bayi itu lagi-lagi menendang kepala Natsu membuatnya tersungkur sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya. "Dan aku disini yang akan melatihmu... Sekaligus menjadi tutormu... Besok, latihanmu akan dimulai!"

"Hei, aku bahkan belum berkata setuju atau tidak!" Natsu hanya bisa jawdrop melihat tingkah bayi itu. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namamu..."

"Kau bisa panggil aku Rebirth..." Jawabnya sambil melompat keatas punggungnya. "Dan kau tidak bisa menolak, atau..." Rebirth mengambil kadal berwarna hitam yang ada diatas topi fedoranya tadi. Dan kadal itu berubah menjadi pistol. "Aku akan menembakkan peluru asli kearahmu..."

"A-apa? !" Natsu hanya bisa sedikit mundur dan melihat apa yang dibawa oleh bayi bernama Rebirth itu. "H-hei baiklah, aku akan mengikutinya... Tetapi, jika pada akhirnya aku menolak kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Rebirth hanya mengangguk dan mengembalikan wujud pistol itu menjadi kadal.

"Baiklah, Keiko-san dimana aku bisa beristirahat?" Rebirth melihat kearah ibu Natsu yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan melihat Natsu.

"Natsu-kun, kau mau kan berbagi kamar dengan Rebirth?" Ibunya mengatupkan tangannya didepan badan.

"Ap-!" Natsu terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. "Bukankah banyak kamar yang lain ibu... Kenapa harus dikamarku? !"

"Itu agar aku bisa melatihmu selama 24 jam Dame-Natsu..." Rebirth duduk diatas kepala Natsu. "Lagipula, dengan begitu aku bisa lebih melindungimu..."

"Apa yang kau katakan Rebirth?" Natsu tidak mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir yang dikatakan Rebirth.

"Lupakan saja, sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamarmu..." Rebirth hanya menodongkan pistol kearah Natsu yang sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

_"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini..."_

**_5 Menit kemudian, Natsu's Room_**

Rebirth dan Natsu sampai disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan juga rapi. Dan cukup sederhana dengan satu tempat tidur, satu meja belajar, satu sofa, dan juga satu TV serta beberapa rak buku.

"Tuan muda, futonnya sudah saya siapkan dikamar anda..." Takami, yang merupakan kepala pelayan disana berdiri dibelakang Natsu dan juga Rebirth sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, terima kasih Takami-san..." Natsu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Rebirthpun turun dan melihat kearah kamar Natsu yang cukup sederhana untuk ukuran rumah sebesar kediaman Sawada.

"...baiklah, sekarang mari kita mulai..."

"Mulai apa?" Natsu menoleh kearah Rebirth dan menemukannya sedang tertidur dalam posisi mata terbuka. Natsu hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kuharap tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini..."

_"...Reborn...?"_

_"Tidak... Tidak mungkin itu dia..."_

Natsu's POV=====

Aaaah!

Lama-lama aku bisa stress mendengarkan suara itu...

Suara siapa itu sebenarnya?

Reborn?

Siapa Reborn? Nama itu asing, tetapi...

Entah kenapa setiap melihat Rebirth aku merasa pernah mengenal seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Seakan-akan, aku pernah berteman dengan orang sepertinya, bayi aneh yang bisa bicara lancar, dan yang lebih parah membawa-bawa pistol kemanapun ia pergi.

=====Natsu's POV End=====

**_Malam harinya, Ruang Makan Sawada's Manshion_**

"Yang pasti, kau harus memulai latihanmu mulai besok..." Rebirth yang duduk diatas bahu Natsu hanya diam dan menunggu mereka sampai diruangan makan.

"Iya, iya..." Natsu hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Lalu, memang latihan apa yang harus aku jalani?"

"..." Rebirth sedikit terdiam sebelum Natsu membuka pintunya. "Cari para guardianmu..."

...

"Ha?" Natsu lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak dan melihat kearah Rebirth. "Maksudmu guardian?"

"Keluarga, anak buahmu dan pelindungmu..." Rebirth hanya membenahi topi fedoranya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diruang makan. "Natsu..."

"Apa?"

"Tundukkan kepalamu..."

"He?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya?" Rebirth menendang kepala Natsu dan membuatnya terjatuh dan tersungkur diatas tanah.

"A-apa-apaan Reb-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"E-eh? ! Apa-apaan ini!" Natsu langsung merunduk dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu ruang makanan. "I-ibu!" Natsu melihat kearah ruangan makan. Tidak ada ibunya, yang ada hanya beberapa orang yang memakai baju hitam dan membawa senjata api.

"Rebirth bersama dengannya... Dia pasti 20th..." Salah satu dari mereka melihat Natsu. "Bunuh dia..."

"E-eh? !" Natsu hanya terdiam dan melihat mereka semua. "Re-Rebirth lakukan sesuatu!"

"...baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya..." Rebirth mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya dan mengacungkannya kearah Natsu.

"A-apa-apaan pistol itu Rebirth... Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main..." Natsu hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat pistol yang mengarah kearahnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak main-main... Kau harus mati..." Detik kemudian, Rebirth menembakkan sebuah peluru tepat mengenai kepala Natsu. Sebelum Natsu menghindar, peluru itu sudah menancap dikepalanya. Tubuhnya langsung tumbang begitu saja.

"Ah..." Rebirth menyadari sesuatu yang ia lupakan. "Dying will bullets hanya bisa bekerja kalau ia memiliki keinginan... Apakah anak ini memilikinya?"

Natsu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ia akan mebangkit kembali, begitu juga dengan nafasnya. "... Apa dia sudah mati...?"

Tiba-tiba, dari dahi Natsu tampak api berwarna kuning yang membara yang tidak lain adalah sky flame. Berbeda dengan Tsuna, penampilan Natsu lebih tenang seperti pada saat HDM Tsuna.

"Dia..." Rebirth mencoba untuk berjalan mendekati Natsu. Tatapannya dingin, kosong, dan ia tampak seperti orang lain. Ini berbeda, seharusnya HDM akan aktif bersamaan dengan X-Glove Vongola. Tetapi ini hanyalah Dying will bullet biasa. Lalu, aura tenang dan dingin yang keluar ini. Seakan-akan dapat membekukan semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"...Hancurkan... Bunuh..." Natsu terlihat berjalan kedekat mereka. Ketika salah satu dari mereka menembak kearah Natsu, dengan cepat ia menghindar dan mengambil beberapa pisau yang ada diatas meja makan. Melemparnya, tepat mengenai pelipis orang itu. Masih dalam keterkejutan, Natsu langsung mengambil beberapa alat makan dan melemparnya ke semua orang yang ada ditempat itu. Semua orang yang menyerang tempat itu tergeletak tak bernyawa karena serangan Natsu.

"..." Rebirth melihat semua yang dilakukan oleh Natsu. "Kenapa... Dying flamenya tidak menghilang..." Natsu menatap Rebirth yang ada dibelakangnya. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah pisau dapur yang cukup besar. Merasa ini akan menjadi berbahaya untuknya, Rebirth mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya. Sebuah palu besar, dan ia memukulkannya pada Natsu.

"Sudah cukup..."

"Ouch!" Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Natsu keluar peluru yang ditembakkan Rebirth tadi. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu..." Rebirth melihat Natsu dengan tatapan sangat marah dan deathglare yang sangat gelap.

"H-hie..." Natsu akan melihat kearah dapur tempat mayat-mayat itu bergelimpangan. "Hm? Lalu, suara pistol tadi apa?" Natsu akan berjalan dan akan melihat kearah dapur itu.

"Tunggu Dame-Natsu..." Rebirth menendang Natsu hingga terbaring diatas tanah. Lalu, dengan paksa ia menarik Natsu menjauhi dapur. "Aku berubah fikiran kau harus memulai latihanmu sekarang juga..."

"A-apa? Kenapa, aku ingin ma-" Natsu tidak melanjutkannya ketika ia melihat tubuh yang tergeletak didalam dapur itu. Ia mengerti kalau Rebirth menjauhkannya dari dapur agar ia tidak melihat semua itu. Tetapi, kenapa orang-orang itu tergeletak tidak bernyawa?

"..." Natsu sedikit tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia melihat Rebirth dan menggedongnya menaruhnya diatas bahu. "Terima kasih... Rebirth..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan malu-malu..." Natsu hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat Rebirth.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang menyebalkan..."

"Jahatnya..."

**_Keesokan harinya, Street to Namimori High_**

"Aku salah menilai Rebirth..." Natsu menguap lebar sambil berjalan kearah sekolahnya. Semalaman ia disuruh untuk mempelajari pelajaran untuk hari ini. Dan ia benar-benar salut karena bahkan Rebirth bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal untuk SMA. "Dia lebih kejam dari yang kuduga..."

"Oi, Natsu..." Seseorang menepuk pundak Natsu. Natsu langsung menoleh dan menemukan Akito yang masih menggunakan gips ditangannya. "Ohayou!"

"Ah, Ohaiyou Asari-san..." Natsu hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan bersama dengan Akito. Sedikit berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan menuju ke sekolahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut klub Golf Natsu?" Tanya Akito.

"Ahahaha, aku tidak pandai dalam olah raga, apalagi golf..." Natsu hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. "Lagipula sepertinya aku lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut klub..." Jawabnya.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Itu karena aku-"

BRUGH!

"A-ah maaf..." Natsu yang tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang terjatuh dan memegangi kepalanya. Ketika ia melihat kearah kearah orang yang ditabraknya, ia melihat warna rambut emas milik orang itu, dengan warna mata hitam pekat.

"..." Orang itu hanya diam dan menatap Natsu dengan tatapan dingin. Tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun, ia pergi begitu saja dari tempat Natsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Natsu?" Akito membantu Natsu untuk berdiri sambil melihat kearah anak laki-laki itu. "Siapa dia?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku juga baru saja sampai di kota ini kemarin bukan?" Natsu juga melihat sosok yang mulai mengecil itu. Tetapi, matanya langsung tertuju pada cincin yang digunakan oleh laki-laki itu. Cincin yang sama dengan yang ada di Natsu dan Akito.

_"Kali ini warna merah... Cincin apa ini sebenarnya?"_

Natsu melihat kearah cincin yang ada dilehernya. Cincin yang berwarna orange, yang ada sejak ia berusia 14 tahun. Walaupun ia tidak tahu cincin apa itu, ibunya dan juga semua selalu menyuruhnya untuk memakai cincin itu.

"Eh? Cincin itu..." Natsu langsung terkejut dan melihat Akito juga melihat cincin yang ada dilehernya. "Mirip dengan cincin yang diberikan ayahku..." Akito mengeluarkan cincin yang dijadikan gantungan kunci olehnya. Ya, cincin berwarna biru yang Natsu lihat kemarin. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat, benar-benar tidak berbeda dengan cincinnya dan hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda. "Ayah berkata kalau aku tidak boleh menghilangkan cincin itu, karena itu adalah cincin yang diturunkan turun temurun oleh keluarga Asari.

"Yah, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja..." Natsu memasukkan lagi cincinnya dan mengembalikan cincin Akito. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

_'Rain Guardian...'_

_'Tenang dan mengalir seperti hujan'_

_'Tidak akan dengan mudah terpengaruh oleh musuh...'_

_'Warna biru yang tenang itu yang menunjukkannya'_

"Huh?" Natsu mendengar lagi suara yang terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya semenjak ia kehilangan ingatan dan sadar sudah berada didalam rumah keluarga Sawada.

"Ada apa Natsu?"

"Tidak..." Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..." Natsu melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari kalau waktu semakin sempit untuk sampai ke sekolah. "Kita harus segera pergi Asari-san!"

"Tepat dibelakangmu...!"

**_Namimori Senior High, Class 1-2_**

"Sampai dengan selamat..." Natsu hanya menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menghela nafas lega.

"Untung masih sempat..." Akito hanya tertawa dan menaruh tasnya didalam laci. Ia duduk dan menoleh kebelakang untuk mengobrol dengan Natsu. "Kalau saja tadi kita terlambat, pasti sudah dihabisi oleh skylark itu..."

"Memang ia sesadis itu?"

"Kau kemarin selamat karena kau adalah murid baru..." Akito hanya tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk Natsu. "Kalau tertangkap lagi, kau tidak akan selamat ditangan skylark itu..."

"Aku tidak berani membayangkannya..." Natsu hanya meletakkan tasnya didalam laci sambil menghela nafas. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menusuk tangannya. Dan ketika ia mengeluarkan tangannya, darah keluar karena tangannya tersayat pecahan kaca yang entah kenapa ada disana.

_"Lagi-lagi..."_

"Ada apa Natsu?" Akito hanya bingung melihat Natsu yang terdiam dan hanya melihat tangannya saja.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Natsu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tetapi, Akito langsung menarik tangannya dan melihat tangan Natsu yang berdarah.

"Oi, oi kau benar-benar tidak apa?" Tanya Akito melihat Natsu yang sedikit meringis karena tangannya dipegang oleh Akito.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa..."

GREEEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu mengalihkan perhatian Ikuto dan Natsu. Guru mereka sudah datang dan memberi salam.

"Baiklah, hari ini sekali lagi kita kedatangan Murid baru..." Guru itu menoleh kedepan pintu masuk. "Silahkan perkenalkan-"

"Maaf sensei, aku ingin mengantarkan Sawada-san ke ruang kesehatan..." Akito tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan menoleh kearah gurunya.

"Kau sakit Sawada-san?"

"T-tidak sensei..." Natsu masih mengelak dan tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tangannya terluka dan ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran..." Akito malah mengangkat tangan Natsu yang terluka sambil tertawa. Natsu makin meringis ketika Akito mengangkat tangannya.

_"Ia ingin membunuhku ya...?"_

"Itu sangat parah...!" Guru itu terkejut melihatnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera membawanya Asari-kun..."

"Baiklah sensei!"

Akito langsung menarik Natsu keluar dari kelas. Ketika ia keluar dari kelas, didepan pintu terdapat seorang murid yang sepertinya murid baru. Dan ternyata ia adalah laki-laki berambut emas yang ditemui dan ditabrak Natsu tadi pagi.

"Eh... Dia..."

"Ayo cepat Natsu, darahmu banyak sekali keluar..." Akito berlari dan menarik tangan Natsu.

"Itu karena kau menarikku Asari-san..."

Anak baru itu hanya melihat Natsu dari jauh dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas setelah ia dipanggil oleh gurunya. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Gokudera Hisagi, dan aku benci orang yang lemah..."

===Infirmary===

"I-Ittai...!" Natsu meringis kesakitan ketika Akito memberikan obat merah keluka ditangannya. "Pelan-pelan..."

"Sebentar lagi selesai..." Akito membalut tangan Natsu dan mengencangkannya. "Oke selesai...!"

"Kenapa kau malah susah-susah mengantarku..." Natsu hanya menghela nafas berat dan melihat Akito. "Lagipula, bukan kau yang terluka bukan?"

"Tetapi temanku sedang terluka..." Akito menepuk pundak Natsu. "Aku tidak mungkin tinggal diam bukan? Itu namanya bukan teman!"

"A-ah begitu ya..." Natsu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melihat jam dinding disana. "Sudah jam segini, bagaimana kalau kita kembali kekelas?"

"Baiklah...!"

**_Namimori Senior High School, Class 2-1_**

"Tetapi apa yang membuat tanganmu terluka?" Akito membuka pintu kelas dan mencoba untuk 'menginterogasi' Natsu. "Sepertinya setelah kau memasukkan tanganmu kedalam laci, kau seakan menahan sakit."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Asari-kun tenang saja..." Natsu hanya tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah..." Akito hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Ia melihat kearah bukit yang ada dibelakang sekolah. "Huh? Mereka itu, kenapa tidak mengatakan akan latihan hari ini? Natsu, aku tinggal sampai disini ya, sampai jumpa pulang nanti!"

"Baiklah Asari-kun..." Natsu hanya sweatdrop melihat Akito yang langsung berlari kearah bawah dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam kelas. Disana, beberapa murid mengerumuni anak laki-laki yang sepertinya murid baru itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah siswi-siswi yang langsung memfavoritkan anak itu.

"..." Natsu hanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah mejanya. Mencoba untuk melihat kearah lacinya, bukan hanya sebuah pecahan kaca, sepertinya sekarang bukunya juga dirusak dan dirobek. Yah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa sedari tadi seakan-akan ia dibenci oleh semua orang.

Tetapi, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Keluarga Sawada memang terkenal dengan keluarga artis. Tetapi, selain itu, sejak 50 tahun yang lalu keluarga Sawada juga terkenal dengan keluarga penjahat. Beberapa dari mereka terkenal dengan kasus-kasus pembunuhan. Tetapi, entah kenapa mereka tidak pernah ditangkap atas pembunuhan itu.

"Tch... Benar-benar..." Natsu hanya menghela nafas dan membersihkan semua kekacauan itu, begitu juga dengan pecahan kaca yang ada dilaci mejanya. _"Mereka itu tidak ada kerja-"_

BRUGH!

Seseorang menabraknya dengan sengaja (atau tidak) membuat pecahan kaca dan robekan kertas yang dibawanya untuk dibuang menjadi berserakan. Ia menatap kearah orang yang menabraknya, anak baru yang berambut emas itu hanya berdiri dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Hati-hati bodoh..."

"...Maaf..." Natsu hanya menundukkan kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya bukan ia yang salah.

"Oi Sawada, jangan menaruh pecahan kaca disini!"

"Iya-iya, aku akan mengambilnya..." Natsu hanya membungkuk lagi dan memunguti pecahan kaca itu.

"Mentang-mentang keluargamu itu pembunuh jangan membunuh kami dong..." Salah seorang temannya hanya menyelutuk saja sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Gokudera-kun sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya..." Seorang siswi hanya menggandeng tangan anak baru bernama Gokudera itu. Ia yakin sekali melihat tatapan risih Gokudera.

"Terserah aku..." Gokudera hanya menepis tangan siswi itu. "Apakah aku ingin dekat dengannya atau tidak bukan urusanmu..." Natsu melihat kearah Gokudera dengan tatapan terkejut. "Lagipula tanpa mengatakannya padamu, aku sudah membencinya..." Gokudera hanya bisa melewati Natsu dan diam.

Sementara itu, diluar Rebirth yang sedang bertengger (?) Diatas dahan pohon melihat semuanya.

"Jadi, ia memiliki masalah seperti ini di sekolah..."

**_Behind Namimori High_**

"Hh..." Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memasukkan sampah-sampah dari tempatnya ke pembakaran sampah yang ada diluar. "Sama saja..."

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah..." Natsu berbalik dan melihat Rebirth yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Rebirth?" Natsu terlihat kaget melihat Rebirth yang ada disana.

"Kau... Jadi kau yang bernama Sawada Natsuki?" Suara yang tidak asing lagi itu langsung membuatnya menoleh. Disana, Gokudera Hisagi hanya diam dan melihat kearah Natsu.

"Kau..."

"Aku akan membunuhmu..." Gokudera tiba-tiba langsung mengacungkan crossbow yang ada balik bajunya. Tentu saja Natsu terkejut dan melihat kearahnya.

"A-apa? !" Belum sempat Natsu bertanya, beberapa anak panah ditembakkan menuju kearahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghindarinya dan mencoba untuk tidak menyerangnya dengan gegabah. "T-Tunggu dulu, ini tidak lucu!"

"Tentu saja ini bukan lelucon..." Ketika Natsu terjebak diantara dinding, Gokudera langsung menembakkan anak panah itu dan langsung meluncur kearah sang Ventestimo. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah peluru yang langsung menghancurkan anak panah itu.

"R-Rebirth!" Natsu melihat kearah Rebirth yang duduk diatas pohon dekat dengan mereka sekarang.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Rebirth..." Gokudera melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau pasti Gokudera Hisagi..." Reborn melihat kearah Gokudera. "Kau adalah assasin termuda yang dipercaya Vongola 19th kan...?"

"A-Assasin?" Natsu hanya bisa terkejut dan melihat kearah Gokudera. Gokuderapun melihat kearah Natsu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan aku akan menjadi Vongola 20th jika aku membunuhnya bukan...?"

"Eh? !" Natsu menatap Rebirth yang hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan semua kata-kata Gokudera. "K-kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya..." Gokudera mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Tsuna. Beberapa kali Tsuna hampir saja mengenai anak panah Gokudera.

"Jangan hanya lari!"

"H-hei aku tidak memakai senjata bagaimana aku bisa melawanmu!" Natsu berlari, tetapi ia sampai disebuah jalan buntu disana. Ia menoleh kearah Gokudera yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sekarang... Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-"

DOR!

Tiba-tiba beberapa peluru hampir mengenai Gokudera dan juga Natsu. Ia melihat kearah atas gedung dan menemukan beberapa orang yang memegang senjata laras panjang.

"Itu dia Ventestimo!"

"Assasin Vongola juga ada disana!"

"Mereka..." Rebirth melihat kearah orang-orang itu. "Ini diluar pemikiranku..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhmu terlebih dahulu..." Gokudera semakin memfokuskan diri pada Natsu. "Aku yang akan membunuhmu..." Natsu hanya bisa ketakutan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

===Natsu's POV===

Sial...

Apa-apaan semua ini, aku hanya ingin tenang berada di Namimori...

Tetapi, kenapa aku malah diincar orang-orang ini?

Lagi-lagi seperti ini...

E-eh?

Lagi-lagi...?

Kapan aku pernah mengalami ini...

===Natsu's POV end===

"Situasi semakin kacau..." Rebirth melihat orang-orang yang benar-benar ingin membunuh Natsu itu. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Natsu. "Aku tidak ingin memakainya terlebih dahulu karena melihat efeknya padamu kemarin... Tetapi, tidak ada jalan lain..."

Rebirth menembakkan peluru yang ada dipistol itu dan tepat mengenai kepala Natsu. Tumbang sejenak, semua orang yang mengincarnya tadi termasuk Gokudera hanya diam menunggu reaksinya. Dan sama seperti kemarin, reaksi yang didapatkan hanyalah tatapan dingin seorang Natsu dan juga flame orange di kepalanya.

"...Bunuh... Semuanya..." Natsu tersenyum dingin dan jahat. Ketika itu ada seseorang yang hendak menembaknya dari belakang. Tetapi, dengan cepat Natsu bergerak dan memukulnya dari belakang hingga pingsan.

"? !" Gokudera dan Rebirth melihat sifat Natsu yang berubah sampai 180 derajat itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Sementara Natsu mengambil pistol dan beberapa pisau yang ada disana. Beberapa orang bergerak kembali menembak Natsu.

"Sial... Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya..." Gokudera membidik dan melihat kearah Natsu. Tetapi gerakannya sangat cepat dan susah untuk dilihat. Semua tembakan tidak ada yang mengenainya sama sekali. "Gerakan apa itu..."

"Aku... Akan menghabisi mereka..." Natsu membidik kearah atas dan juga sekitarnya. Dengan menggunakan pistol dan pisau yang ia ambil tadi, beberapa orang sudah tumbang. Hisagi akan membidiknya sekali lagi, tetapi anak panah yang ada di crossbownya habis. Ketika itu ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk membidik Hisagi dari belakang dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

"..." Natsu menatap kearah Hisagi dengan tatapan dingin. Hisagi hanya bisa berdecak kesal ketika Natsu membidiknya dengan pistol yang ia bawa. Hisagi hanya bisa menutup matanya, mengira jika Natsu akan menembaknya, sampai tiba-tiba peluru hanya melewati sampingnya dan mengenai orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"E-eh...?" Hisagi melihat orang yang membidiknya. Sudah tumbang, sebelum sempat menembaknya. Ia menatap Natsu dan tatapannya terlihat melembut ketika itu. Tetapi, tatapan Natsu masih dingin dan Dying Will flame masih aktif. Ia mendekati Hisagi dengan pistol yang sudah tidak ada ditangannya.

"Ini gawat..." Rebirth sudah bersiap dengan palu yang akan dipukulkannya kekepala Natsu.

"H-hebat!" Hisagi yang tadinya mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari dalam tubuhnya sekarang malah tampak kagum dengan Natsu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat ini!" Hisagi memegang bahu Natsu dan sedikit mengguncangkannya.

"E-eh...?" Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Natsu kembali menjadi normal dan flame yang ada didahinya menghilang. "A-apa maksudmu...?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Vongola Ventestimo... Dan aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi bagian dari Vongola Ventestimo... Tetapi, yang membuatku tertarik adalah bahwa anda adalah orang Jepang dan usianya sama denganku..." Rebirth melihat kearah Hisagi dan Natsu. Ia tersenyum dan menurunkan sedikit topi Fedoranya. "Tetapi, sekarang aku yakin... Kau pasti bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik! Aku akan menjadi kaki tanganmu... Berikan apapun yang kau ingin aku lakukan!"

"E-eh tidak usah Gokudera-kun..." Natsu sedikit kelabakan melihat kelakuan Hisagi. "C-cukup bersikap seperti biasa...?"

"Tidak bisa Ventestimo..."

"U-ugh..."

"Kau hebat Natsu, kau sudah menemukan guardianmu..." Rebirth tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Natsu.

"E-eh, tetapi aku-!"

"Aku pasti akan melindungi anda dari siapapun yang mengganggu anda!" Hisagi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menunjukkan rasa hormat yang berlebihan.

"E-etto... Kumohon Gokudera-kun, tidak usah terlalu berlebihan..."

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari mereka walaupun pada awalnya aku mengincarmu... Aku pasti akan bertaruh nyawa untuk melindungimu!" Natsu sangat terkejut mendengarnya dan terus mencoba untuk menghentikan Hisagi. Sementara Rebirth hanya bisa melihat mereka dan senyuman dingin terlintas diwajahnya.

"Storm Guardian... Didapatkan dengan rasa ingin melindungi yang kuat... Benar-benar sama..." Rebirth tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

===To Be Continue===

**Baiklah, gimana Chap. 2nya? xD lebih Gaje nan Abal? **

**Maaf, karena saya pemula dan tidak bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih bagus dari ini :(**

**Sekarang, pengenalan tokoh baru~**

**Rebirth**

_Bisa dikatakan generasi ke duapuluh dari sosok Reborn. Mirip dengannya, hanya warna mata biru dan juga rambut putihnya yang membedakan dengan Reborn. Tentu saja sifatnya juga sama. Kejam, tetapi ia seorang hitman yang hebat._

**Gokudera Hisagi**

_Bisa ditebak dia siapa kan? :) ya, dia adalah Storm Guardian Ventestimo, wajah dan juga style rambutnya mirip dengan Gokudera Hayato. Tetapi rambutnya berwarna emas dan matanya berwarna hitam~ ia juga mengakui Natsu sebagai boss yang bagus karena ia diselamatkan oleh Natsu setelah sebelumnya ia mengincar Natsu. Sama seperti Hayato yang juga menjadi loyal dengan Tsuna setelah Tsuna menyelamatkannya :D_

Question!

**Rouvrir Fleur : **_itu dia selamat karena anak baru~ :) anda juga bikin gen 20th? ! O_O maaf klo temanya sama (_ _)_

**Suzu Na Ame : **_Iya, karena nee-chan yang betain, jadinya dia yang merbaikin tulisannya :P bukan cman dari Generasi 1 kok, Hisagi sama kaya Hayato kan~ xD_

**Rst : **_makasih ya~ jadi malu x"D_


	3. Weird Girl

"Vongola adalah salah satu keluarga mafia terbesar yang ada di Italia—sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, dan pemerintahan terakhir dipimpin oleh Vongola 19th. Sejak pemerintahan Vongola 15th—tanpa sebab yang pasti, Vongola menjadi sebuah kelompok mafia tersembunyi dan disamarkan sebagai sebuah agensi yang mengumpulkan para artis dan aktor terkenal..."

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 3 : Weird Girl

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and

Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : OC Story ^^

...

"Kau cukup banyak belajar tentang Vongola rupanya—" tersenyum, tampak Rebirth duduk dengan tenangnya di atas lantai kamar Natsuki. Dan di depannya, Natsuki memakai kacamata bacanya sedang membaca buku tebal yang berisi sejarah Vongola sejak zaman Primo. Ingin tanya berapa tebalnya? Tidak kalah dengan kamus besar dan lengkap bahasa indonesia ditumpuk dua kok, "—itu artinya kau sudah siap menjadi boss Vongola generasi 20 bukan?"

"Jangan bercanda—aku membacanya karena kau yang menyuruhku, dan aku tetap tidak mau menjadi boss mafia..."

"Tetapi kulihat kau tertarik—" memegang sebuah remote, menekannya dan memunculkan sebuah layar besar. Menyala—memunculkan tayangan malam itu, ketika itu Natsuki tampak serius membaca buku yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Se—sejak kapan kau merekam itu!"

"Jadi—apa yang membuatmu membaca buku itu selain tertarik dengan isinya?" Tampak seringai samar yang terlukis di wajah Rebirth mengetahui muridnya tampak tertarik dengan Vongola.

"A—aku, hanya tertarik dengan kisah Primo dan juga Decimo Vongola," menatap kearah sebuah halaman buku yang menunjukkan catatan kekuasaan Vongola Primo dan juga Decimo, "di masa mereka banyak hal menarik yang terjadi—dan sepertinya mereka tampak seperti bukan pria yang cocok menjadi seorang boss mafia. Tentu saja di luar kenyataan kalau mereka menjadi boss mafia pada usia muda—dan terutama Giotto Vongola..."

"Hm, memang ada apa dengan beliau?"

"Ia benar-benar mencintai Vongola—bahkan walaupun waktu sudah berjalan selama 400 tahun setelah masanya, ia tetap menjaga Vongola," Natsuki menutup buku itu dan merebahkan dirinya di atas futon, "kau salah jika memintaku menjadi Vongola Ventestimo—aku bukan orang yang sebaik kau kira..."

...

"Siapa—"

"Huh?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menutup buku itu—" menembaki Natsu dengan senjata yang ada di tangannya, membuat pemuda berambut putih itu langsung berdiri dan menghindari serangan itu, "—kalau kau memang tertarik dengan kekuasaan Vongola Primo dan Decimo, pelajari cerita kekuasaan mereka..."

"Hiee—bisakah kau tidak menembakiku seperti ini!" Rebirth melihat kearah tangan Natsu yang memakai perban itu. Mengingat tentang kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Eh—" melihat kearah jam tangannya, terkejut karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, "—H—Hieee! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi?"

"Mempelajari semua tentang Vongola itu lebih penting—"

"Tidak, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi boss mafia!" Dengan segera Natsu mengambil tas hitamnya dan memakai jas sekolahnya. Berlari kebawah dan membuka pintu depan, "aku berang—"

"Selamat pagi Ventestimo!"

"Heee! Go—Gokudera-san," terkejut melihat pemuda berambut emas itu ada di depan rumahnya, bahkan langkahnya sampai mundur, "ke—kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemput anda—tetapi sepertinya suaraku tidak terdengar sampai ke belakang," Hisagi tampak kelelahan karena berteriak.

"Heeee? Sejak kapan kau berteriak memanggilku Gokudera-kun?"

"Hm—kalau menunggumu sejak berhenti berteriak, sudah 1 jam yang lalu—" seakan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, Hisagi tampak tersipu dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

_'I—ia datang ke tempatku jam berapa...'_

"Baiklah—ayo kita berangkat Ventestimo!"

"A—anoo bisa kau memanggilku Natsu saja, Gokudera-kun?" Melirik kearah Gokudera—yang melihat kearahnya juga, lalu ia melihat kearah langit, memikirkan jawabannya.

"Tidak—karena anda adalah calon pemimpin Vongola, aku tidak mungkin memanggil nama anda sembarangan," sebenarnya Natsu sudah menduga kalau ia akan menjawab seperti itu. Jadi Natsu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali, "ka—kau tidak apa-apa Ventestimo!"

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa—"

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Yo Natsu!" Akito yang melihat Natsu dan juga Hisagi baru saja tiba langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka—dibalas dengan decakan Hisagi dan juga senyuman dari Natsu, "Ohaiyou!"

"Ohaiyou Asari-san..."

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Akito tersenyum lebar—menarik kursi Natsu untuk membantunya duduk.

"Ah, terima kasih—" duduk dan menaruh tasnya, Hisagi juga segera duduk di belakang Natsu, "—oh, ini? Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil kok..."

"Memang ada apa dengan tangan anda Ventestimo?" Hisagi memang tahu kalau tangan Natsu terluka—tetapi tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"A—ah, bukan masalah besar..."

"Kemarin ketika kau datang—tangan Natsu terkena pecahan kaca di lacinya," Akito menunjuk Natsu dan berbicara pada Hisagi.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu bodoh!" Hisagi menoleh kearah Natsu dengan tatapan cemas, "kenapa bisa ada pecahan kaca di lacimu Ventestimo?"

"Mu—mungkin hanya kebetulan yang buruk," Natsu tampak hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya—memunculkan senyuman palsu yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Bagaimanapun, ia masih belum percaya dengan seseorang walaupun itu dengan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

...

"Natsu, kalau kau memiliki masalah bagaimana kalau kau menceritakannya pada kami?"

"Hei—itu seharusnya kata-kata yang kuucapkan!" Hisagi tampak kesal karena Akito menyela, sementara Natsu hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

"Ayolah, tidak ada bedanya bukan?"

"Ada—aku adalah calon tangan kanan Ventestimo, dan akulah yang harusnya paling tahu keadaan Ventestimo!" Hisagi semakin meninggikan suaranya sementara Akito tampak santai menghadapi sifat tempramen Hisagi.

"Ventestimo? Apa itu artinya?"

"Bodoh—itu artinya, Ventestimo adalah calon pemimpin ma—"

"Bu—bukan hal yang penting," dengan segera menutup mulut Hisagi, tidak membiarkannya mengatakan apapun tentang mafia pada Akito.

"Baiklah—yang penting jangan ragu untuk mengatakan apapun pada kami oke? Karena itulah gunanya teman—" Akito merangkul bahu Natsu.

"Ah—jangan pegang bahu Ventestimo sembarangan!"

"Maa, maa..."

Rebirth yang lagi-lagi ada di dekat sana hanya diam dan melihat mereka bertiga, sebelum senyumannya tampak tercermin.

"Ternyata ikatan cincin itu lebih dari yang kubayangkan—"

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Hei lihat itu—" salah seorang murid di kelas mereka tampak menatap mereka bertiga yang sedang bercanda dengan tatapan tidak senang, "—Sawada dengan tenangnya berbicara dengan Asari-kun dan juga Gokudera-kun..."

"Bisa gawat kalau mereka selalu bersama—selalu saja ada masalah dengan orang yang berurusan dengan keluarga Sawada bukan?"

"Begitu?" Seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata berwarna biru tampak tersenyum dan berdiri, menatap kearah Natsu, "bagaimana kalau kita beri dia sedikit permainan?"

"Huh? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Rio?"

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Hm? Berbicara denganku?"

Natsu menatap kearah perempuan bernama Rio yang ada di hadapannya. Siswi itu tampak mengangguk malu-malu, menatap kearah Natsu yang sedang makan siang bersama dengan Akito dan juga Hisagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu—jadi, kita bisa berbicara berdua saja bukan?" Tersenyum—anak itu menunggu jawaban dari Natsu. Terdiam sejenak, Natsu hanya menatap perempuan itu.

"Hati-hati Ventestimo, jangan terlalu percaya pada perempuan ini..."

"Baiklah—kita bicara di atap saja..." Natsu tampak tersenyum dan berdiri—berjalan bersama perempuan itu keluar dari kelas.

"Ventestimo!"

"Tenang saja Gokudera-san—" dengan segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ke luar kelas. Sementara murid lainnya hanya menatap mereka berdua yang pergi begitu saja.

"Wow, tidak kusangka Natsuki populer juga—"

"Huh, apa yang kau maksud?" Hisagi menatap Akito yang ada di depannya sambil memakan roti yang ada di tangannya.

"Rio itu lumayan terkenal di sekolah ini—cantik, pintar, dan memiliki banyak penggemar—" Akito memasukkan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya, "—tetapi, jika Rio mendekati Natsuki, bisa-bisa Natsu menjadi incaran semua fansnya..."

"Huh—jadi, Ventestimo dalam bahaya jika bersama dengannya!"

"Tidak begitu juga—"

Rebirth yang mendengar itu tampak sedikit terkejut—walaupun tidak terlalu tampak di wajahnya.

"Begitu? Mungkin aku bisa menyelidiknya..."

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Eh, menyukaiku?"

Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri ketika perempuan itu mengatakan menyukai Natsuki. Rio hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan malu-malu, mencoba tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Natsuki.

"Uhm—sudah lama aku mengagumi keluarga Sawada. Termasuk ayah dan ibumu—jadi, bagaimana?"

...

Rio menatap kearah Natsu yang terdiam sejenak—lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman dulu? Aku belum mengenal dirimu—jadi, sebaiknya aku lebih mengenal siapa dirimu bukan?"

...

"Baiklah—namaku Rio Hasegawa, salam kenal Natsu-kun," menjabat tangan Natsu—dan yang bersangkutan tentu saja hanya diam dan membiarkannya menjabat tangannya.

"Ya—salam kenal Rio-san..."

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Kau serius Rio?" Salah seorang dari murid itu tampak menghampiri dan melihat Rio yang hanya tersenyum tipis, "bisa-bisa kau berakhir di rumah sakit atau lebih parah lagi kau bisa mati!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit permainan, sekaligus—" menatap kearah Hisagi diam-diam, "—aku bisa dekat dengan Hisagi-kun jika bersama dia bukan?"

Rebirth—yang entah bagaimana bisa mendengar percakapan itu tampak tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Menarik—aku ingin melihat bagaimana dame-Natsu menghadapinya..."

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Maaf ya, aku memintamu untuk menemani membeli hadiah untuk ayahku—" Rio sedang berada di sebuah cafe dan menunggu Natsu sambil menghubunginya lewat handphone.

_'Tidak apa-apa, aku akan sampai di sana sebentar lagi—'_

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, ngomong-ngomong Hisagi-kun juga ikut?"

_'Begitulah—ia bilang suatu kehormatan bisa berjalan-jalan bersama denganku...'_ Terdengar helaan nafas dari ujung telpon, dan tawa ringan dari Rio.

"Sepertinya ia sangat menghormatimu..."

_'Tidak juga—ah, ia sudah datang. Aku akan segera kesana...'_

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa—" Rio menutup handphonenya, melihat beberapa orang yang mendatanginya. Tersenyum jahat, "—kalian ingat rencananya bukan?"

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Hei kalian berdua—disini!" Melambaikan tangannya, Rio melihat kedua pemuda yang ada disana. Hisagi tampak tidak senang melihat Rio, sementara Natsu hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Kalau bukan karena Ventestimo aku tidak akan mau pergi denganmu," jawab Hisagi dingin.

"Gokudera-san," Natsu hanya tersenyum datar melihat Hisagi, "lalu, kemana kau ingin membeli hadiah untuk ayahmu?"

"Ah—kita coba cari di mall saja," merangkul tangan mereka berdua, Rio menarik mereka berdua untuk kedalam mall.

"O—oi!"

—Vongola|alognoV—

Melihat ke seluruh tempat disana, mencoba mencari dasi untuk hadiah yang tepat untuk ayah Rio. Rio sendiri tampak berada di dekat Hisagi, dan Natsu sendirian mencarinya sesekali tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Nee Ventestimo, apa ada yang anda inginkan?" Hisagi, dengan susah payah berpisah dengan Rio dan melihat Natsu yang memegang sebuah dasi biru dengan garis putih.

"Hm?"

"Hisagi-kun, kenapa kau pergi!" Rio tampak kesal karena Hisagi lagi-lagi berada di dekat Natsu dan segera mendekati mereka.

"Tch, menjauhlah perempuan bodoh!" Hisagi mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Rio, tetapi kemudian melihat kearah Natsu, "mungkin untuk ayah anda?"

"Ah—aku tidak pernah melihat ayahku sejak berusia 3 tahun," Rio dan Hisagi terdiam mendengarnya dan menatap Natsu yang masih memegang dasi itu, "walaupun masih ingat kapan hari ulang tahunnya, aku tidak bisa memberikannya ucapan selamat maupun memberinya hadiah."

"Natsuki-kun..."

"Ma—maafkan aku Ventestimo, karena menyinggung—"

"A—ah tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan ini Rio-san? Ini pasti bagus untuk ayahmu," memberikan dan memperlihatkannya pada Rio dasi berwarna biru tadi.

"Ah, i—iya..."

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke restoran?" Selesai berbelanja, Rio mengusulkan untuk ke restoran—karena kebetulan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1. Hisagi dan Natsuki tampak berpandangan sebelum suara perut mereka masing-masing berbunyi.

"A—ah benar juga, kalau begitu ayo..."

"Aku akan memesan tempat dulu—" Rio tampak menatap ke belakang sambil menyebrang, tidak melihat kalau lampu merah sudah berganti menjadi lampu hijau.

"Rio-san, awas!" Natsu segera berlari ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju kearah perempuan itu. Hisagi yang melihat itu juga terkejut walaupun terlambat bereaksi.

"Ventestimo, bahaya!"

Rio yang melihat mobil itu hanya menutup matanya, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum seseorang memeluk dan menariknya ke tepi jalan. Ketika membuka mata—ia melihat kalau Natsu yang menariknya ke tepi jalan walau membuat mereka terjatuh.

"Ka—kau tidak apa?" Mencoba bangkit, Natsuki melihat keadaan Rio yang masih shock. Hisagi dengan segera berlari dan menghampiri mereka.

"I—iya, aku tidak apa..."

"Oi perempuan bodoh—hampir saja kau mencelakakan Ventestimo!" Hisagi tampak cemas dan melihat keadaan Natsuki, "anda tidak apa?"

"I—iya, aku tidak apa kok. Kau tidak apa-apa Rio-san?"

"Y—ya," wajah Rio tampak memerah melihat wajah Natsu, dan dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu—ayo, kita makan!"

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan—" Natsu tampak hanya berdua dengan Rio, setelah sebelumnya dengan sangat terpaksa Hisagi kembali duluan. Sejak kejadian di jalan tadi, Rio tampak menjadi lebih pendiam dan menatap kearah Natsu, "—Rio-san, kau tidak apa?"

"A—ah, tidak apa... Maaf malah menemaniku hingga malam," Rio tampak tersenyum sungkan kearah Natsu.

"Tidak apa—lagipula berbahaya jika berjalan malam-malam seperti ini..."

"Ah jangan lupa, dua hari lagi kita harus mengerjakan proyek bersama bukan—dirumahku saja," Rio hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

...

"A—ano, Natsu-kun..." Natsu membalas dengan gumaman, menatap kearah perempuan berambut cokelat itu, "ma—maaf sebenarnya..."

Belum selesai Rio mengatakan apa-apa, beberapa orang sudah berada dibelakang Natsu. Membawa sebuah tongkat, dan memukul kepala belakang Natsu hingga pingsan.

"Hehehe—sepertinya rencana kita berhasil..." Tersenyum dan menatap Natsu yang pingsan, sementara Rio hanya bisa menatap semua orang itu dengan tatapan menyesal dan juga takut.

—Vongola|alognoV—

Bangun, dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan rasa sakit yang langsung menjalar di lehernya—Natsu mencoba untuk membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling. Melihat disana ada 4 orang di depannya yang mengepung, dan tangannya tampak diikat di sebuah kursi ditengah ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Salah seorang diantara mereka tampak mendekat. Mereka semua memakai topeng agar Natsu tidak melihat siapa mereka.

"Ma—mau apa kalian..."

"Memberikanmu pelajaran karena sudah mengambil Rio kami—" tiga orang sudah membawa pemukul termasuk orang itu. Sementara seorang lainnya hanya diam dan berdiri, menatap kearah Natsu.

—Vongola|alognoV—

Hisagi tampak berlari menuju ke arah rumah Natsu. Setelah mendapatkan telpon dan Rebirth ia langsung berlari dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Natsu. Melihat kesebuah layar yang menampakkan sebuah peta dengan titik yang berkedip, Hisagi mencoba mencari lokasi itu.

_"Aku sudah memasangkan alat pelacak di pakaian Natsu—karena sebagai calon pemimpin Vongola Ventestimo, ia dalam keadaan bahaya setiap saat. Tetapi karena suatu sebab—aku tidak bisa mencarinya, jadi bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"_

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan perempuan itu," jaraknya sedikit lagi dari titik merah yang berkedip—tempat Natsu berada saat itu. Hisagi tampak mengabaikan hujan yang turun perlahan disekitarnya, "semoga kau tidak apa Ventestimo..."

—Vongola|alognoV—

Sementara di tempat itu, Natsu tampak terluka dibagian tangan dan juga wajahnya karena terkena pukulan dari tiga orang itu. Tetapi tatapan Natsu yang saat itu masih sadar tertuju pada seseorang dari mereka yang tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya melihat kearahnya saja.

"Bu—bukankah seperti ini sudah cukup? Sepertinya ia sudah cukup mendapat pelajaran—" suara orang itu tampak bergetar dan cemas. Tiga orang lainnya tampak menatapnya dan berbalik menatap Natsu.

...

Sementara diluar, Rebirth baru saja tiba dan melihat pemandangan itu. Tidak ada senyuman darinya sama sekali, dan hanya menatap kearah mereka berempat sebelum akhirnya membenahi topi fedoranya—mengeluarkan pistol miliknya.

"Untuk sekali ini—" ketika ia akan membidik, tampak beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian jas hitam membawa beberapa senjata di dekatnya. Tampaknya lagi-lagi assasin dari Famiglia lain mengincar Natsu.

...

"Ini gawat—"

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Baiklah—sepertinya kita sudah cukup memberinya pelajaran," salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Natsu yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tetapi Natsu sendiri tidak melihat kearah mereka lagi, karena sadar beberapa orang membidik kearahnya—dan jika menembak sekarang, orang-orang ini yang akan tertembak.

"A—awas!" Dengan sedikit dorongan karena tangannya yang masih terikat, Natsu mendorong orang yang memukulnya tadi, menghindarkan peluru yang hampir saja mengenai orang itu.

Mendengar suara peluru dan juga tingkah Natsu yang menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka, menyadarkan mereka jika ada yang tidak beres ditempat itu.

"He—hei, peluru apa tadi!"

"Ada yang berusaha menembak kita, kita harus pergi dari sini!" Merasa terancam dan panik, tiga orang itu mencoba keluar dan mendorong satu orang lainnya hingga jatuh. Bungkusan yang ada di tangannya tampak terjatuh dan membuat Natsu terkejut melihat apa isi bungkusan itu.

Sementara penembak yang ada disana mencoba untuk membidik penculik terakhir yang tadi ditinggal, Natsu mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Tetapi kepalanya yang sempat terkena pukulan dan juga lengannya yang tampak berdarah membuatnya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melepaskan itu.

"Si—sial, kalau seperti ini..."

"Kau ingin menyelamatkannya walaupun ia sudah membahayakanmu sampai seperti ini?" Menoleh ke arah lain untuk melihat Rebirth yang sudah berdiri disana dengan pistol ditangannya.

...

"Y—ya, aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain terluka lagi didepanku..."

"Kalau begitu—" membidik Natsu, Rebirth menembaknya dengan peluru tepat di kepala Natsu, "—untuk sekali ini aku akan membiarkanmu..."

Penculik—yang sebenarnya adalah Rio itu tampak kebingungan untuk kabur kearah mana. Ketika itu, sebuah peluru siap untuk membidiknya, dan sebelum peluru mengenai sang siswi, Natsu sudah menariknya dan membuat peluru itu tidak mengenai Rio dan menatap kearah assasin itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Na—Natsu...?"

"Minggirlah—" Natsu tidak melihat kearah Rio, dan segera berlari kearah assasin itu. Membawa sebuah pisau kecil, dan dengan cepat ia melukai semua assasin itu dengan tatapan dingin dan juga jahat. Rio yang melihat semua itu tampak bergidik ngeri, tetapi dilain sisi ia tampak bersalah dan berutang budi karena diselamatkan oleh Natsu walaupun ia berusaha untuk melukainya.

"Ventestimo!" Hisagi yang baru saja sampai masuk kedalam gedung itu, tetapi ia langsung melihat keatap dimana Natsu menghajar semua musuh itu dengan cepat. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan akan terjatuh dari atas atap. Kaget—dengan segera ia berlari dan mencoba menangkapnya bahkan tidak menyadari Rio yang ada disana.

"H—Hei Ventestimo, anda tidak apa? Bertahanlah!"

—Vongola|alognoV—

Dua hari kemudian—walaupun lukanya tampak masih jelas dan juga belum sembuh benar, Natsu memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dan tentu saja banyak gosip yang beredar melihat Natsu yang babak belur karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Pasti ia habis menghajar seseorang..."

"Kufikir karena membuat ulah, ia jadi dipukuli oleh orang lain..."

"Ventestimo, anda ingin pulang bersama?" Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, dengan segera Hisagi menghampiri sang boss yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Baiklah—"

"Natsu-kun," Rio tampak menghampiri Ntasu dengan takut-takut. Ia masih merasa bersalah walaupun Natsu tidak tahu apapun kalau semua yang terjadi lusa kemarin adalah ulahnya.

"Ah benar juga—hari ini aku harus mengerjakan proyek bersama Rio-san, jadi—" Natsu menghentikan Hisagi yang sudah siap dengan crossbownya, "hari ini, tidak usah menemani ya..."

Ingin memprotes sang boss, tetapi Hisagi melihat Natsu yang tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya tidak bisa membantah.

"Baiklah—hati-hati dijalan Ventestimo!"

"Ayo Rio-san, kita tidak akan mengejar untuk menyelesaikan laporan jika tidak segera kerumahku," Rio tampak takut-takut untuk mendekati Natsu ketika sampai diruang loker itu.

"Ah, baiklah—" Rio memakai sepatunya dan segera menyusul Natsu yang sudah berada diluar.

—Vongola|alognoV—

Beberapa saat berjalan bersama, Natsuki dan juga Rio sampai di rumah Natsuki. Baru sekali ini ia mengajak seseorang untuk datang ke rumahnya. Melihat betapa luas dan besarnya rumah Natsu, Rio hanya bisa tercengang. Ia membayangkan pasti ayah dan ibunya adalah orang yang arogan—dan tentu saja memiliki harga diri tinggi.

Karena itulah yang difikirkan oleh orang lain tentang keluarga Sawada—

"Aku pulang, Takami-san—" suara Natsu kecil, tetapi cukup untuk membuat pelayan setia rumah itu mendengar dan langsung menyambut sang tuan muda.

"Selamat datang tuan muda—" Rio melihat kearah Takami, begitu juga dengan pria tua itu, "—ah, anda teman tuan muda?"

"Ah, begitulah—namaku Rio Hasegawa," menundukkan kepalanya gugup, Rio mencoba untuk bersikap sopan karena yang ia tahu (dari TV) adalah seorang butler atau pelayan—apalagi yang tampak sudah berpengalaman seperti Takami adalah seorang yang perfeksionis dan galak.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu nona Rio," Takami tampak tersenyum dan menenangkan Rio yang langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, "baru kali ini saya melihat tuan muda membawa temannya kemari..."

"Hn—aku ingin puding teh hijau," Natsuki masuk begitu saja tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Takami, "ayo Rio-san, kau bisa tersesat kalau tidak mengikuti..."

"A—ah, iya..." Baru saja akan mencari sandal yang digunakan dirumah, Takami sudah mengambil dan meletakkannya di depan Rio, "te—terima kasih Takami-san..."

"Sama-sama nona..."

Berjalan mengikuti Natsu, Rio melihat ke sekelilingnya. Walaupun rumah itu besar, tidak banyak barang yang diletakkan disana. Hanya saja, banyak lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Mungkin belasan jumlahnya—dan juga ruangan yang banyak bergaya ala Jepang.

"Rebirth-san menunggu anda di kamar—" Takami berjalan di belakang Rio dan tampak sangat sopan berjalan tanpa suara. Sementara Natsu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Rebirth?"

"Ah, semacam—"

"Kau sudah pulang dame-Natsu?" Menendang leher belakang Natsu, Rebirth membuat Natsu tersungkur dan segera berdiri di kepala belakang Natsu.

"GUH!"

"Na—Natsuki-kun!" Rio melihat Natsuki yang terkapar, padahal lukanya masih baru dan segera membantunya.

"Re—Rebirth, untuk apa ini!"

"Karena kau bodoh—" menurunkan topi fedoranya dan melihat kearah Rio. Walaupun ia tahu kalau salah satu dari penculik itu adalah Rio, ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Rio.

"Anak yang lucu—kau siapa?"

"Aku adalah ma—" dengan cepat Natsu menutup mulut Rebirth, tidak ingin seseorangpun tahu tentang Vongola dan juga mafia.

"Di—dia adalah sepupuku, ya—" dengan segera Rebirth memukulnya lagi dan sekali ini lebih keras. Dan kali ini membuat Natsu terkapar dan tidak berdaya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Rebirth..."

"Rebirth, hentikan memukulku!" Natsu yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran langsung mengamuk dan tampak bertengkar dengan Rebirth. Rio yang melihat Natsu tampak terkejut—karena disekolahpun Natsu terkenal sebagai anak yang pendiam. Dan tidak pernah ia melihat sifat asli Natsu yang sekarang ia lihat didepannya. Melihat pertengkaran mereka, Rio tanpa sadar tertawa.

—Vongola|alognoV—

Sore sudah menjelang—dan saat itu, Rio yang membantu mengganti perban yang membalut diseluruh tubuh Natsu tampak berjalan untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K. Dan karena tempat yang luas—sepertinya kali ini Rio tersesat dan sendirian.

"Rumah ini terlalu besar—" melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

...

"Ke—kemana ya..."

"Nona Rio?" Menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil, tampak Takami yang sedang membawakan teh yang tentu saja untuk mereka berdua, "sedang apa disini?"

"A—ah, Takami-san—aku mencari jalan kekamar Natsu-kun, tetapi sepertinya tersesat," Rio tampak tertawa gugup dan dibalas Takami dengan tawa ringan.

"Akan saya antarkan..."

"Te—terima kasih, maaf merepotkan..." Rio berjalan mengikuti Takami, melihat sekali lagi foto-foto yang ada di dinding. Matanya tertuju pada foto pemuda berambut cokelat yang mirip sekali dengan Natsu. Dibawah lukisan besar itu tampak ukiran berbentuk X dan nama 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'

"Dia—"

"Dia adalah generasi kesepuluh keluarga Sawada," Takami kembali dan melihat kearah lukisan itu. Tetap merahasiakan apapun tentang Vongola, ia menatap kearah lukisan itu, "sangat mirip dengan tuan muda bukan?"

Rio hanya mengangguk—

"Selain dia—seseorang lagi yang mirip dengan tuan muda adalah generasi pertama keluarga Sawada," berjalan hingga sampai di foto yang paling ujung, seorang pria berambut kuning yang juga mirip dengan Natsu, "namanya adalah Ieyatsu Sawada, mungkin hidup dari setengah abad lebih yang lalu..."

"Eh, jadi foto ini adalah foto yang sudah sangat lama umurnya!"

"Begitulah—" Takami tersenyum dan melihat kearah lukisan itu, "—karena harus menerima takdirnya sejak kecil, tuan muda selalu dijauhi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya..."

"Eh?"

"Keluarga Sawada dianggap banyak terlibat dalam beberapa kasus bukan? Karena itu semua—tuan muda menjadi pendiam dan tidak percaya pada orang lain," Takami tersenyum sedih melihat kearah lukisan itu, "makanya saya sangat senang ketika melihat tuan muda berteman dan berjalan-jalan bersama nona Rio dan juga Hisagi-san..."

...

"A—aku..."

"Kuharap anda mau tetap berteman dengannya walaupun tahu tuan muda berasal dari keluarga Sawada nona..." Menunduk kedepan Rio, gadis itu malah semakin tidak enak mendengar penjelasan dari Takami.

—Vongola|alognoV—

"Tidak apa kalau tidak kuantar?"

Natsu menatap kearah Rio yang hanya memintanya mengantar sampai gerbang depan saja. Rio hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Natsu.

"Tidak apa—ternyata rumahku dekat dari sini," Rio membungkuk dan akan pamit pada Natsu, "kalau begitu aku permisi..."

"Ah tunggu Rio-san—" Natsu berjalan sebentar dan mengambil sesuatu—dasi biru dengan garis putih yang dijatuhkan oleh Rio ketika di tempat penculikan Natsu, "—kau menjatuhkannya..."

"Na—Natsu-kun..."

"Lain kali hati-hati oke, itu adalah hadiah untuk ayahmu—jangan sampai kau hilangkan," seakan tidak terjadi apapun, Natsu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Rio pelan.

"Ma—maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Tersenyum lebar dan lembut kearah Rio, Natsu tampak menghela nafas panjang, "terima kasih untuk waktunya Rio-san, baru kali ini aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan. Dan menyenangkan bersama denganmu dan Gokudera-san..."

...

"Terima kasih—Natsu-kun," Rio tampak menahan tangisnya dan tersenyum—membungkuk dan segera berlari meninggalkan rumah itu. Berlari hingga sampai ditempat yang sepi dan hanya menatap kearah langit sebelum air matanya jatuh.

...

"Dasar bodoh—kau bersikap seolah aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah..." Wajahnya tampak memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Rio hanya tertawa pelan dan memperlambat jalannya sambil melihat kearah dasi itu.

"Sawada Natsuki-kun eh?"

—Vongola|alognoV—

Keesokan harinya—tampak Natsuki yang seperti biasa berbincang dengan Hisagi di tempatnya. Walaupun seperti biasa banyak orang yang tampak membicarakan tentang Natsuki, ia seakan tidak mendengarnya. Dan pagi ini, hari yang tenang karena Rio yang biasanya beberapa hari yang lalu selalu ikut dengan mereka tampak tidak ada.

"Untung saja perempuan bodoh itu tidak ada—suasananya menjadi tenang..." Hisagi tampak tersenyum sinis sambil membayangkan Rio, "ia sudah membuat Ventestimo celaka, aku tidak akan memaafkannya..."

"Sudahlah Gokudera-san, jangan seperti i—"

"Natsuki-kuuuun!" Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Menoleh—menemukan Rio yang memeluknya. Membuat Natsuki maupun Hisagi terkejut dan menatap perempuan itu.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Ventestimo! Kau sudah hampir membunuhnya bodoh!" Hisagi tampak mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan yang merangkul Natsu. Tetapi, Natsu yang tadi sudah tercekik karena itu semakin susah untuk bernafas karena Rio semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak mau—dan itukan kemarin-kemarin! Sekarang, aku benar-benar menyukai Natsu-kun~walaupun apa saja yang dikatakan orang lain, ataupun karena ia berasal dari keluarga Sawada..." Rio mengeluarkan lidahnya tanda mengejek Hisagi, "bahkan aku tidak akan keberatan mengganti nama keluargaku menjadi Sawada, benarkan Natsu-kun?"

"Oi apa maksudmu perempuan bodoh! Mana mungkin Ventestimo mau dengan perempuan sepertimu, lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak akan, kau fikir aku akan percaya pada omonganmu!" Rio tetap memeluk Natsuki walaupun saat ini wajahnya sudah membiru karena kekurangan oksigen. Ditambah dengan Hisagi yang mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

"Ka—kalian berdua, aku tidak bisa bernafas..."

Nahasnya, baik Rio maupun Hisagi tidak ada yang melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Natsu.

Sementara itu didekat mereka teman-teman Rio tampak memperhatikan mereka.

"Sepertinya Rio belum puas untuk mengerjainya lagi—" salah satu dari mereka tampak tersenyum sinis, "—entah apa yang akan terjadi lagi dengan pemuda itu..."

"Tetapi entah kenapa—sepertinya Rio bersikap berbeda dengan Sawada hari ini..."

...

Sementara Rebirth, menatap kedalam kelas—dimana Natsu yang masih kesusahan bernafas karena kedua orang disekitarnya tampak tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Sedikit demi sedikit—sepertinya ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya..."

—**To Be Continue|eunitnoC eB oT—**

...

All OC : *deathglare*

Cio : a—ahahaha, kenapa malah me yang ada disini ya...

Natsuki : karena ototou anda tidak ada sensei nee ^^ *evil smile*

Cio : ja—jangan salahkan dong D:

Hisagi : jangan lembek sensei! Kau itu second hand author, jadi harusnya kalau author utamanya ga ada lanjutin dong!

Cio : heh, me juga ada ffic yang musti di apdet tau! Dasar gurita asam manis... =3=

Hisagi : Gurita—!

Natsuki : Go—Gokudera-san, jangan—

Hisagi : ta—tapi Ventestimo—

Natsuki : memang sudah kebiasaannya memanggil seperti itu—G-san dan juga Hayato-san juga dipanggil gurita...

Cio : aku terlambat karena harus mempelajarin karakter kalian dulu... *orz* masa kalian ga ngerti gimana rasanya ngelanjutin ffic yang bukan bikinan kita...trus udah lama ga di apdet lagi...

Hisagi & Natsu : sangat lama (ˇ_ˇ'!l)

Rio : Natsu-kuuuun! *peluk erat*

Natsu : R—Rio-san, sesak...

Hisagi : oi, perempuan bodoh! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau jangan peluk-peluk Ventestimo sembarangan! *tarik balik; tambah kenceng*

Natsu : Go—Gokudera-saaaan...

Takami : senangnya melihat tuan muda mendapatkan teman yang baik... *serup teh*

Natsu : Takami-saaaan, tolong! X_X

Cio : sebagai informasi, sebenarnya Rio Hasegawa itu harusnya ga ada di ffic ini. Tapi—karena bakka ototou tidak bisa melanjutkan ffic, maka me tambahin karakter disini!

Natsu : sensei nee—tolong... *diambang kehidupan*

Cio : ini dia pengenalan tokoh baru~

**Rio Hasegawa **— cewe rambut panjang cokelat sama warna mata biru ini orang yang populer di sekolah. Pinter, cantik, punya banyak penggemar, tapi sayang sifatnya jelek. Awalnya deketin Natsu cuma mau beri dia pelajaran, dan buat deketin Hisagi. Tapi akhir-akhirnya malah suka sama Natsu.

Secret : dia nyimpen dasi yang harusnya dikasih sama papanya loh :p

**Takami **— Butler Veteran, diusianya yang 60 tahun, berarti dia sudah ngabdiin diri sama keluarga Sawada selama 40 tahun. Mengetahui semua fakta kalau Vongola adalah keluarga mafia, menjadi butler pribadi Natsu sejak ia lahir. Karena Natsu tidak pernah melihat ayahnya sejak usia 3 tahun, Natsu sudah menganggap Takami sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

Cio : nah itu dia—maaf buat pertanyaan karena me juga ga bisa jawab, jadi cuma bisa bilang makasih w/ mulai sekarang me yang bakal lanjutin ffic gaje ini!

Akito : sensei nee! Itu Natsu udah sampe di sungai samsara!

Cio : huweee OAO! Jangan dulu—dia ada waktunya buat mati! Jangan sekarang dulu—

Rio : waaa! Sensei nee, Natsu-kun tidak bernafas!

Cio : makanya cepetan lepas! Ntar bisa mati beneran!

Natsu : *setengah koid* aku bisa melihat sungai di depan...

Hisagi : Ventestimo! Jangan menyebrang dulu! Tangan kananmu ini akan menyelamatkanmu!

Cio : ayo selamatin! Tapi gimana caranya!

Takami : nafas buatan—cuma itu caranya!

...

Rio : a—aku yang memberinya nafas buatan... :'|

Hisagi : minggir perempuan bodoh—aku sebagai tangan kanan Ventestimo akan melakukannya!

Akito : sepertinya menyenangkan—aku ingin mencobanya, haha—

Cio : kalian ini— ="= *menepuk tangan sekali; manggil orang*

*seseorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang diikat dua; poni panjang; badan langsing; pake kacamata muncul*

All : O_O

Cio : do it!

? : aiyaiya boss! *jalan kedepan Natsu; lepas kacamata*

All : ... *nunggu*

Cio : *siap kamera*

? : *kissu; kasih nafas buatan*

Cio : *moto*

All : OAO! *shock*

? : *masih kissu; lama-lama jadi french kiss*

All : x'( *ngeblush*

Cio : *masih foto*

Natsu : *batuk-batuk; mulai nafas tapi sesak lagi karena di french kiss*

? : *lepas; senyum mesum ke Natsu*

Natsu : puah! A—apa-apaan!

All : *pingsan; mimisan*

? : sudah kembali bukan—Na-chan~?

Natsu : siap—O_O #*?+ ka—kaaau! *pingsan lagi*

Cio : oke—untuk karakter akhir masih spoiler sampai chapter selanjutnya ;D

Rebirth : kenapa aku tidak ada bakka sensei nee *tembakin peluru*

Cio : hieee! Me lupa, me lupa! Ya udah, silahkan tutup Rebirth-sama (_ _)

Rebirth : ...silahkan review, flame juga ga papa...

Cio : ga penerus, ga pendahulu—sama aja...

Rebirth : *bom*

All : GYAAA!

Rio : ngomong-ngomong, bukannya sensei nee fujoshi akut ya?

Cio : memang, trus kenapa?

Rio : loh kok tadi—OAO! Jangan-jangan— *dibekep*


	4. All About Rain Guardian

"Rain Guardian memiliki flame yang berwarna biru—berbeda dengan storm guardian, flamenya bersifat tenang dan juga mengalir seperti air. Pengguna pertama flame ini di sejarah Vongola adalah—"

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 4 : All of Rain Guardian

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

Trrrr...

"Ah tunggu dulu—" Natsu yang sedang berada di kamarnya—tepatnya diantara senjata yang siap menembaknya jika ia tidak membaca lanjutan buku yang ada di tangannya sekarang itu berhenti ketika handphonenya berbunyi, "—halo?"

"Hei Natsu, aku sudah bersama Gokudera-kun—di depan rumahmu!"

"Oi, sejak kapan kau memiliki nomor Ventestimo!" Suara Hisagi terdengar menjadi latar belakang suara Akito. Beberapa hari yang lalu memang Natsuki memberikan nomornya agar mereka tidak menunggu lama lagi. Tetapi, karena saat itu Hisagi tidak ada, Akitolah yang Natsu berikan nomor handphonenya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini rupanya—aku akan segera ke depan!" Dengan segera Natsu berdiri, mengakibatkan pemicu senjata yang ada di atasnya aktif dan langsung menembaki Natsu yang ada di bawahnya, "—HIEEE!"

"Natsu, kau tidak apa?"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa Asari-san—" tertawa datar, Natsu segera mematikan handphonenya dan berlari keluar, "—aku berangkat ibu!"

"Hm? Kau berangkat sendiri?"

"Tidak—Asari dan juga Gokudera menungguku," mengambil sepotong roti panggang, dengan segera menggigit dan berlari keluar, "baiklah, sampai jumpa ibu..."

"Eh? Ah, baiklah—" ibunya hanya tersenyum dan menatap Natsu yang dengan segera mendekati kedua temannya itu. Senyumannya tampak merekah ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya itu mengobrol dengan kedua anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau menyadarinya dari nama?"

"Ah Rebirth—" melihat Rebirth yang duduk di atas meja yang ada di dekatnya, Keiko Sawada tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Natsu lagi, "—Asari Akito, memiliki cincin biru Rain Guardian Vongola. Keturunan dari Rain Guardian pertama—Asari Ugetsu bukan?"

"Begitulah, tetapi sepertinya ia memiliki masalah lain di dalam kehidupannya—" Rebirth melihat kearah Akito, menghela nafas berat.

"Hum?"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Akhirnya—" melihat layar handphone yang tercatat sebuah nomor, dengan lebaynya mengelus handphonenya di pipinya, "—aku memiliki nomor Ventestimo juga. Aku akan menjaga handphone ini dengan baik..."

"Gokudera-san—" hanya tersenyum datar sambil tertawa, Natsu dan Akito tertawa melihat tingkah Hisagi. Ketika melihat ke belakang Akito, mata Natsu langsung tertuju pada pedang yang terbungkus kain hitam, "—apa itu Asari-san?"

"Ah ini—sebenarnya..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Kendo?"

Natsu dan Hisagi melihat kearah Akito yang mengangguk sambil menunjukkan pedang kayu yang terbungkus kain itu. Tampak masih bersih dan juga baru.

"Aku mendapatkan pelajaran rahasia dari kakekku, ternyata menarik juga—"

"Bukankah kau sudah menguasai golf Asari-san?" Natsu ingat ketika Akito membawa stik golf saat pertemuan pertama mereka, dan ketika kembali dari ruang kesehatan.

"Dua-duanya menarik—jadi aku mempelajari semuanya," tersenyum lebar, dan ketika kain itu dibuka stik golf tampak berada disana juga. Natsu dan Hisagi hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria sambil melihat Akito.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Selamat pagi Natsu-kuuun!" Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kelas, ketika tiba-tiba Rio merangkul tangannya. Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut—tidak menyangka kalau perempuan yang pernah membencinya itu bisa baik dengannya seperti sekarang.

"Oi, sudah kukatakan dari kemarin—berhentilah berada di dekat Ventestimo!" Hisagi tampak kesal dengan perlakuan Rio. Tetapi yang bersangkutan tampak cuek dan tetap merangkul tangan Natsu. Matanya tertuju pada Akito yang tertawa melihat tingkah Rio dan juga Hisagi.

"Ah Asari-kun, kau dipanggil oleh ayahmu—tadi pagi," melihat kearah Akito yang tiba-tiba senyumannya menghilang mendengar kata ayahnya itu, Natsu tampak bingung melihat perubahan raut wajahnya itu.

"Asari-san?"

"Ah, baiklah—aku akan menemui kakek tua itu dulu," tersenyum lebar kembali—tetapi kali ini tampak sedikit dipaksakan. Menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan memberikan tas beserta pedang dan stik golfnya pada Natsu, "aku titip dulu semua ini Natsu!"

"Oi, berani sekali kau menyuruh Ventestimo!"

"Nanti akan kutraktir makan siang—sampai jumpa Natsu, Gokudera-kun, Hasegawa-san!" Membuka pintu geser yang ada di depannya, dan dengan segera menghilang dari hadapan Natsu dan yang lainnya.

"Memangnya—siapa ayah Asari-san?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Ayah Asari-kun adalah kepala sekolah ini," Rio menjelaskan tentang kedudukan ayah Asari pada Natsu dan Hisagi.

...

"APA!" Tampak terkejut, Hisagi langsung mendekat dan mendengar lebih jelas lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh Rio, "yang benar saja—orang sesantai dia memiliki ayah seperti kepala sekolah galak itu?"

"Begitulah—" Rio mundur perlahan ketika melihat Hisagi yang mendekatinya. Sementara Natsu masih terdiam karena shock mendengarnya, "—bagaimanapun, kudengar dari nii-san dulu ayah Asari-kun adalah orang yang ramah dan baik..."

...

"Tetapi entah kenapa, semenjak ia kembali dari Italia setelah tinggal selama 3 tahun disana—sifatnya berubah," Rio duduk didekat Natsu yang kembali ke bangkunya sendiri, "dan—" melihat pedang kendo yang ada di sana, Rio tampak bingung, "—Asari membawa pedang ini?"

"Hm? Ya—kataknya ia belajar tentang kendo akhir-akhir ini..."

"Aneh—bukankah ia tidak boleh bermain kendo oleh ayahnya?" Rio tampak bingung dan menatap kearah Natsu.

"Eh?"

"Ya, ia sangat ditentang untuk memegang pedang—" merangkul tiba-tiba leher Natsu dari belakang, Rio tampak tersenyum senang, "—tetapi, itu bukan urusanmu kan Natsu-kun~?"

"Oi—!"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Ayah—ini aku Akito..."

Mengetuk sebuah ruangan khusus untuk kepala sekolah, Akito menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Membuka pintu perlahan, dan melihat ayahnya membelakanginya sebelum berbalik dan menatapnya. Pria yang mirip dengan Akito, hanya saja terlihat lebih tua dan juga rambutnya yang lebih pendek.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Kudengar—kau diam-diam berlatih pedang lagi?" Menatap Akito dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin—sementara yang bersangkutan hanya terkejut dan tidak menatap ayahnya, "kakekmu lagi yang mengajarkan padamu?"

...

"Sudah ayah katakan—kau tidak boleh memegang pedang sama sekali," Akito tampak diam, menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab ayahnya sama sekali, "untuk apa mempelajari hal seperti itu—bukankah aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk bermain golf? Dan sepertinya kau menyukainya..."

"Aku tidak tahu—" memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menatap ayahnya, "—ada ketertarikan khusus dengan pedang itu. Dan ketika kakek mengajarinya, ketertarikanku sama besarnya dengan golf..."

...

Berjalan, dengan bantuan tongkat yang ia pakai sebagai penyangga—kakinya tampak sedikit terseret. Ketika sampai di depan Akito, dengan cepat ia mengayunkan tongkatnya—dan memukul Akito dengan keras hingga terpental.

"Jika kau sekali saja memegang atau bahkan mempelajari benda itu—kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa memakai kedua tanganmu lagi Akito..."

Memegang pipinya, ujung bibirnyapun tampak berdarah karena sobek. Akito hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangannya—tampak kesal dengan sifat ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah—ayah..."

Melihat kearah ruangan tempat Akito dan ayahnya berada, Rebirth mengamati dan tampak menyelidiki hubungan antara Akito dan ayahnya.

"Dia itu—"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Jika perkalian ini kalian jumlahkan—" guru yang mengajar pelajaran pertama tampak serius mengajarkan murid-muridnya. Natsu menatap kearah kursi Akito yang masih kosong, memikirkan kata-kata Rio tadi, "—A—Asari-kun, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Menoleh kearah pintu masuk, melihat Akito yang wajahnya tampak diberi perban sedikit dibagian ujung bibirnya. Semua murid tampak terkejut, sementara yang bersangkutan terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa.

"Ahaha, maaf sensei—tadi setelah bertemu tou-sama aku terpeleset dan terjatuh dari tangga," walaupun tampak seperti biasa, Natsu bisa tahu kalau senyuman Akito tampak dipaksakan. Karena bagaimanapun, ia juga sering menunjukkannya pada orang lain.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati—kau boleh ketempat dudukmu..."

"Terima kasih sensei," berjalan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, dan duduk di sebelah Natsu yang masih menatapnya. Ketika itu, sekilas Natsu melihat raut wajah Akito yang tampak kesal. Tetapi segera berganti dengan wajah cerianya lagi, "ada apa Natsu?"

"A—ah tidak apa-apa, kau tidak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Tadaima—" berjalan dan melihat ke pintu depan, tampak satu sepatu yang tidak ia kenal. Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang, dan dengan segera ia berjalan dan memasuki ruangan itu. Melihat kearah ruang tamu, menemukan Rebirth yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang—mungkin seusia dengan Takami, "—Rebirth?"

Menoleh kearah Natsu, pria tua itu tampak mirip dengan seseorang. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna putih karena uban, dan juga mata hitamnya yang tampak pekat.

_'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya...'_

"Ah, jadi dia yang bernama Natsuki Sawada? Penerus Vongola yang ke dua puluh?" Senyumannya tampak hangat—membuatnya semakin yakin kalau ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

"Tu—tunggu, kenapa anda bisa tahu tentang Vongola dan—"

"Diamlah dan sopanlah sedikit dame-Natsu," menendang kepala Natsu kembali, membuatnya tersungkur dan membentur lantai.

"Haha, kau tidak berubah Rebirth—" orang itu hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Rebirth seolah ia sudah mengenal baik sifat bayi ajaib itu, "—tidak apa-apa, Vongola muda ini juga belum pernah bertemu denganku bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Beliau adalah Asari Yoshito, Rain Guardian Vongola 18th—" Rebirth memperkenalkan kepada Natsu yang masih terkapar, dan menendangnya kembali ketika tahu Natsu tidak mendengarnya.

"Aduh, kau kasar Rebirth..." Memegangi kepala belakangnya, Natsu bangkit dan mendengarnya kembali, "eh—Asari?"

"Ah, kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan cucuku—" tersenyum lebar, sementara Natsu mengingat-ingat siapa yang dimaksud dengan cucu sampai tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Cucu? Maksud anda—"

"Rebirth-san, Yoshito-sama—cucu anda datang ingin bertemu," Takami tampak muncul dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Eh?" Menoleh—Natsu menatap seseorang yang dikatakan cucu oleh Yoshito.

"Ternyata benar—kakekku berada di rumahmu ya Natsu..."

"Asari-san!" Terkejut melihat Akito yang ternyata merupakan cucu dari Yoshito—Rain Guardian Vongola.

"Yo Akito-kun, ingin berlatih kembali?"

"Be—begitulah kakek..." Menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sedikit ragu akan sesuatu. Natsu tampak menyadari itu, dan begitu juga dengan Yoshito. Pria itu langsung berdiri—berjalan kearah Natsu dan juga Akito.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau berlatih disini bersama dengan Natsu?"

"E—eh! Tetapi—" Natsu tampak sedikit ragu, dan ingin menolak sebelum menatap Rebirth yang sudah siap dengan semua senjatanya yang akan ditembakkan jika ia berani menolak.

"Tidak apa Natsu?"

"I—iya, tentu saja tidak apa..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Saat ini, berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah Natsu yang berupa dojo kecil, tampak Akito dan juga Natsu yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap dan siap untuk berlatih. Yoshitopun tampak duduk bersama dengan Rebirth melihat latihan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Lakukan seperti biasa Akito-kun—"

"Baiklah kakek," tersenyum senang, Natsu bisa melihat jika Akito sangat menyukai kendo. Mengayunkan pedang kayu kendo yang ia miliki, dengan gaya mengayun golf—hingga kecepatannya tampak bertambah dan tiba-tiba pedang kayu itu berubah menjadi pedang sungguhan.

"E—eeeeh!"

"Ah, pedang itu—sepertinya masih tetap bagus seperti dulu..."

"Kau menyadarinya ya," tersenyum kearah Rebirth, Yoshito tampak menatap cucunya itu yang masih mengayunkan pedang ditangannya—kini dengan gaya kendo biasa, "itu pedang yang digunakan sejak generasi ke sepuluh—"

...

"Shigure Kintoki—" Yoshito tampak mengangguk dan menatap Akito yang tampak serius berlatih.

"Akito bukan hanya mirip secara fisik dengan leluhurnya—tetapi, kemampuannyapun tampaknya menurun kepadanya," menutup matanya, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, "sayang—Hiro berubah sejak ia melihat kejadian itu..."

"Shigure Soen Ryu 1st form—Shajiku no Ame," memakai jurus Shigure Soen Ryu yang dipakai oleh Yamamoto, Akito tampak menguasainya dengan mudah, membelah kayu di depannya dengan cepat.

"Kemampuanmu meningkat Akito-kun—" Yoshito tampak tersenyum lebar dan menatap Akito.

"Kakek masih mengajariku jurus Shigure Soen Ryu sampai yang kedua—bagaimana aku bisa dibilang bertambah kuat," Akito menghela nafas dan melihat kakeknya.

"Kau masih belum cukup kuat mempelajarinya Akito—masih ada yang kosong didalam dirimu..."

"Kosong? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau mencoba melawannya Natsu-kun?" Yoshito melihat Natsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam, dan tentu yang bersangkutan tampak terkejut.

"E—eh!"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Langit tampak sudah gelap ketika latihan Natsu dan juga Akito selesai. Tampak babak belur, tentu saja Natsu yang baru kali itu memegang pedang tidak akan bisa melawan Akito—bahkan melukainya sedikit saja.

Berada di beranda taman, ia merebahkan dirinya begitu saja dilantai dan menatap kearah langit.

"Langitnya cerah—"

"Kau menyukainya?" Terkejut mendengar suara dari belakangnya, menatap Yoshito yang berjalan dan duduk disebelah Natsu. Segera ia bangkit dan menatap Yoshito disampingnya itu. Yoshito melihat cincin yang ada di leher Natsuki, "cincin itu—adalah cincin spesial yang tidak pernah digunakan Vongola selain pada dua kekuasaan Vongola..."

"Hm?" Natsu menatap cincin di kalungnya, "memang apa yang membuatnya spesial?"

"Banyak yang mengatakan jika cincin itu masih belum sempurna—" Natsuki melepaskan cincin itu dan memberikannya pada Yoshito, "—cincin ini hanya digunakan pada saat Vongola dipimpin oleh Primo dan juga Decimo..."

"Oh iya Yoshito-san—Akito-san, dia juga memiliki cincin ini?"

"Ya—aku yang memberikannya pada Akito saat ia masih kecil..."

"Apakah kau tidak cemas—Akito masih kedalam kehidupan mafia yang berbahaya?" Natsu sedikit ragu menanyakan hal itu pada Yoshito, tetapi Yoshito tampak tertawa ringan.

"Kau cemas padanya?"

"Karena—sepertinya ayah Akito tidak akan setuju, kalau seperti itu ia akan dipukul lagi olehnya..."

...

"Hiro—" menghela nafas dan juga menatap kearah langit, tatapannya berubah menjadi sedih, "—ayahnya adalah seorang ahli pedang yang sangat hebat."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa ia melarang Akito?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya—" terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Akito kehilangan ibunya karena—ayahnya membunuhnya..."

"Eh?"

"Semenjak saat itu Hiro berhenti memakai pedang dan membenci benda yang membuat Akito kehilangan ibunya itu," Yoshito menepuk pelan kepala Natsu, "makanya, jangan berfikir Hiro adalah ayah yang jahat—ia adalah orang yang menyayangi Akito melebihi siapapun..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Terima kasih sudah mengajariku hari ini kek—" Akito yang berjalan bersama dengan Yoshito sampai dirumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan Yoshito memutuskan mengantar Akito kerumahnya walaupun anaknya tampak membenci dia karena tetap mengajarkan Akito pedang.

"Tidak apa Akito-kun," Yoshito tampak menepuk pelan kepala Akito dan tersenyum lebar sebelum merasakan sesuatu disekitarnya, "hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini biar kakek yang membawa pedangmu itu?"

"Hm? Tidak keberatan—tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba kek?"

"Kakek sudah lama tidak memakai Shigure Kintoki untuk latihan, bagaimanapun rasanya akan berbeda—" tertawa lepas, walaupun usia mereka terpaut jauh mereka tampak mirip satu sama lain.

"Begitu? Baiklah, lagipula besok aku ingin berlatih dengan kakek lagi—" mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan memberikannya pada sang kakek.

"Akito-kun," Yoshito tersenyum dan menatap cucunya dengan senyuman yang aneh, "apapun yang terjadi—jangan pernah sekalipun membenci ayahmu. Karena ia yang paling mengerti kau dan juga kakek..."

"Eh?"

"Ya sudah—" Yoshito tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Akito, "—kakek akan pulang dulu, salam untuk ayahmu Akito..."

"Tu—tunggu kakek!"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Berjalan-jalan malam hari, Yoshito tampak memutar pedangnya dengan santai. Fisiknya memang tidak tampak seperti berusia 68 tahun. Ketika sampai disebuah tempat yang sepi—ia berhenti, mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyumannya ketika ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang ditengah kegelapan itu.

"Sudah lama tidak berlatih denganmu—" menengok dari sudut bahunya, mata hitamnya menangkap sosok yang berdiri disana, "—Hiro..."

...

"Kenapa ayah masih mau memakai benda ini—yang sudah membuat Sakura meninggal," menatap Yoshito—pria berambut hitam pendek itu tampak hanya diam dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Karena aku tahu, Sakura tidak akan mungkin senang melihatmu seperti sekarang—" menatap Hiro dengan tatapan sedih, Yoshito menghela nafas berat sebelum berbalik dan berhadapan dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayah tidak mengerti semuanya—"

"Sama sepertimu—ayah adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentangmu Hiro..."

...

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin aku lakukan Rebirth—" berlari malam hari setelah Rebirth menyuruhnya keluar dan mengejar Yoshito dan Akito, Natsu hanya bisa menurutinya. Karena sama saja cari mati jika menolak perintah Rebirth. Lagipula sepertinya masalah yang dimaksudkan Rebirth sangat serius.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Vongola 19th—"

"Eh, boss Yoshito-san?" Melihat kearah Rebirth, Natsu tampak bingung apa yang terjadi, "ada apa dengannya?"

"Musuh mereka—berusaha untuk memusnahkan keturunan langsung keluarga Asari—" Natsu terkejut mendengarnya.

"I—itu berarti, Akito dan Yoshito-san dalam bahaya!"

"Bukan hanya itu—" Rebirth tampak diam dan tenang walaupun kenyataannya ia tampak cemas, "—ia hanya mengincar Yoshito-san, dan ingin membuat perpecahan dari dalam..."

"E—eh?"

"Ia ingin membuat—"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti tentangku ayah..."

"Bukankah dulu—" menatap Hiro sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "—tidak, bukankah sampai sekarang kau memakainya—" mengayunkannya dengan cepat hingga kembali menjadi wujud pedang mengkilap itu. Bersiap menyerang musuh disekitarnya, Yoshito tampak menikmatinya, sementara Hiro menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin sebelum mengibaskan tongkatnya—mengubahnya menjadi pedang.

"Hanya sekali ini—" Hiro bersiap untuk menyerang musuh, membantu ayahnya, "—selebihnya, tidak..."

"Senangnya kau mau membantu," tertawa lepas, Yoshito menatap anaknya sejenak sebelum menatap seluruh musuh disana, "sudah lama aku tidak melawan musuh bersama denganmu..."

"Jangan membicarakan masa lalu dulu orang tua—"

"Ya, kita harus melawan mereka terlebih dahulu..." Tatapan Yoshito maupun Hiro tampak tertuju pada musuh sebelum mereka maju dan menyerang musuh yang ada di depan mereka.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Natsu sampai di tempat dimana Yoshito dan juga Hiro melawan musuh mereka. Menatap kearah seluruh musuh yang mengerumuni mereka, membuat Natsu membelalakkan matanya.

"Rebirth, kita harus menolong mereka!"

...

"Rebirth!" Natsu melihat kearah Rebirth yang ada di bahunya, yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertarungan itu.

"Tidak bisa dame-Natsu, terlalu berbahaya menembakmu memakai peluru dying will sekarang," menutup matanya dengan bayangan topi fedoranya, Rebirth hanya bisa menunduk, "tetapi tenang saja—bagaimanapun darah lebih kental dari air. Mereka tidak akan kalah begitu saja..."

...

Sementara seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan tampak menatap Natsu dengan tatapan dingin sebelum tersenyum dan mengamati mereka—Natsu, Rebirth, Yoshito, dan Hiro.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Musuh yang tadi cukup banyak tampak semakin sedikit dengan keahlian pedang yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang itu. Tampak nafas Yoshito sedikit terengah-engah karena lelah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup lelah—kakek tua..."

"Hei, bagaimanapun usiaku sudah 68 tahun—tentu saja aku akan cepat lelah," tertawa datar menatap anaknya yang tidak jauh darinya, "kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan kaki—" melihat musuh dibelakang Hiro yang akan menyerangnya, sementara Hiro tampak memegangi kaki kanannya yang bergetar, Yoshito refleks berlari kearah Hiro—mencoba untuk melindunginya.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Me—mereka terlalu hebat," Natsu melihat pertarungan itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ketika setiap musuh tumbang satu per satu tanpa darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Kedua orang pengguna pedang itu tampak sengaja untuk tidak melukai mereka menggunakan ujung pedang.

Tetapi, tatapan Natsu berubah mendadak ketika salah satu dari mereka akan menebas Hiro dengan pedang mereka, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ah, Hiro-san!"

"Kakinya—" Rebirth menatap kaki kanan Hiro yang gemetar dan tidak bisa bergerak, "—sepertinya ia memiliki masalah dengan kakinya..."

"Tetapi bagaimana—" Natsu melihat semuanya dari awal, ketika Yoshito menghampiri Hiro. Mencoba untuk melindunginya—malah membuat pedang itu menebas tubuhnya. Terkejut? Tentu saja—tidak ada yang menyangka Hito akan tidak bisa bergerak, dan tidak akan ada yang mengira Yoshito akan melindunginya, "—Yo-Yoshito-san!"

"Kakek?" Natsu terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Menoleh—menemukan pemuda berambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam itu menatap kearah depan.

"Asari-san!"

...

"Ini gawat—" menurunkan topi fedoranya, Rebirth hanya bisa menatap Akito yang melihat kakeknya terluka didepan ayahnya.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Ohaiyou Gokudera-kun!"

Keesokan harinya, Akito tampak ceria seperti biasa seakan tidak ada yang terjadi semalam. Tampak merangkul dan membuat kesal Hisagi seperti biasa, sementara Natsu yang mengetahui semua kejadian semalam hanya bisa menatap Akito dengan tatapan sedih.

_"Lukanya tampak parah dan nyawanya sedikit terancam—" setelah pertarungan itu, dengan segera Rebirth menghubungi Takami yang segera datang bersama dengan tim medis Vongola. Mengecek keadaan Yoshito Asari dan segera memberikannya perawatan medis yang maksimal. Sementara menunggu—Akito hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berbicara apapun begitu juga dengan Hiro._

_"Lihatlah—sekarang kau tahu bagaimana jadinya jika berada dalam permainan berbahaya ini bukan—" Hiro menatap Akito yang duduk dihadapannya, "—pedang bukanlah permainan yang, jika kalah—hanya tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah, atau pemenang selalu menjadi yang berdiri paling akhir. Pada akhirnya, walaupun semua orang sudah ia kalahkan, bukankah ia tetap saja terluka?"_

_"Dia—" Natsu yang mendengar perkataan Hiro tampak kesal dan akan membentaknya. Rebirth langsung menghentikannya dan menggelengkan kepala._

_..._

_"Aku mengerti—" Akito tampak tersenyum datar dan tidak menatap ayahnya, "—kalau itu memang keinginan ayah, aku tidak akan menyentuh pedang kayu ini dan akan memfokuskan diri pada latihan golfku..."_

_"A—Asari-san!"_

_"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun dame-Natsu," Rebirth hanya bisa menatap kearah Akito, lalu Yoshito yang ada di dalam kamarnya, "tetapi—kalau rencana mereka berhasil, maka..."_

Natsu tampak menatap Akito sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya sambil tetap mengingat perkataan Rebirth.

_'Kalau rencana mereka berhasil, maka nyawa Akito akan terancam...'_

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Bel tampak berbunyi dan beberapa murid sudah tampak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oi Akito, sudah saatnya kita latihan!" Salah satu anggota golf tampak merangkul lehernya dan menariknya. Sementara Akito tampak hanya tertawa seperti biasa dan membiarkannya menariknya. Natsu hanya menghela nafas dan melihatnya saja.

"Kau menghawatirkannya?" Natsu menoleh dan menemukan Rebirth yang berdiri di depannya menggunakan kostum bola golf. Tentu saja itu membuatnya membelalakkan matanya.

"Re—Rebirth, kenapa kau disini!"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau keadaannya berbahaya bukan," Rebirth hanya menatap Akito yang berjalan menuju ke bukit belakang sekolahnya, "sebagai seorang boss mafia, kau harus bisa melindungi semua keluargamu..."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau menjadi boss mafia—" memalingkan wajahnya, Natsu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "—lagipula aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman kok..."

BANG!

Suara tembakan tampak terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah. Natsu maupun Rebirth tampak terkejut, sementara yang lainnya tampak beberapa diantaranya berteriak ketakutan.

"Asari!" Mendengar nama yang diteriakkan oleh anak-anak, Natsu segera berlari dan mencari sumber keributan itu. Rebirth tampak melihatnya tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Oi, kau tidak apa Asari!" Tampak beberapa orang yang mengerumuni salah satu sisi dari ruangan itu. Di tengah kerumunan, tampak Akito yang memegangi tangannya yang tertembak.

"A—aku tidak apa," Akito tampak tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hei, cepat panggil guru kesehatan!" Akito tampak menoleh kearah asal tembakan, menemukan sang penembak dan terkejut seakan mengenalnya.

"A—Asari-san!"

"Natsu? Ada apa—?" Menoleh kearah Natsuki, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman biasa.

"Ma—maafkan aku," tangan Natsuki tampak bergetar, membuat Akito bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, "ma—maafkan aku Asari-san..."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Ini semua salahku—maafkan aku..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Hei Natsu, tenang saja aku tidak apa," Akito tampak tertawa gugup dan melihat Natsuki yang masih merasa bersalah atas semua penembakan itu. Sedang mengobati sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"...tulah..." Akito yang mendengar suara Natsuki yang sangat pelan itu menunduk untuk mendengarnya, "itulah, kenapa aku tidak mau memiliki teman..."

...

"Hei Natsu," Natsuki menoleh dan menatap Akito yang memanggilnya, "kita tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri tanpa teman kau tahu? Lagipula, aku dan juga Hisagi-kun benar-benar ingin berteman denganku kok..."

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana situasi—"

"Aku tahu kok," Natsuki menatap Akito dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau ikut permainan mafia yang dilakukan kakek bukan?"

Dan ia sukses bersweatdrop ria—

"Soalnya kau memakai cincin yang sama—" mengeluarkan cincin Rain Guardian yang sekarang ini dikalungkannya, Akito menunjuk cincin Natsuki, "—kakek bilang itu adalah bukti untuk pemain game-game itu!"

"O—oh begitu," Natsuki hanya tertawa gugup mendengarnya, _'ia menganggap semua ini hanya permainan?'_

_"Oke_—terima kasih Natsu-kun," Akito tampak tersenyum lebar dan merangkul leher Natsuki, "sekarang kita pergi oke?"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir, tampak Natsuki yang pulang bersama dengan Hisagi. Sementara Akito tampak tidak ada di sana. Mengobrol dengan santai dengan Hisagi—sudah lama ia tidak mengobrol santai seperti ini.

"Nee—Gokudera-san..."

"Gokudera-kun untukmu Ventestimo," Hisagi tampak sedikit merasa tidak enak karena Natsuki memanggilnya '-san'.

"Kau—apakah hanya menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang akan meneruskan kepemimpinan Vongola?"

"Hee?" Melihat sang calon penerus Vongola itu, Hisagi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "tidak—sebenarnya aku lebih menganggap anda sebagai seorang sahabat," tertawa lepas dengan semburat merah, Natsuki hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Eh?"

"A—ah, maaf Ventestimo—aku malah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas. Harusnya aku menganggap anda sebagai seorang boss tapi—"

"Kenapa? Padahal, yang lainnya tidak ingin berteman dengan orang sepertiku kan?"

"Entahlah, tetapi—aku merasa anda tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang itu," Hisagi menatap Natsuki, "aku tidak menganggap anda membawa kesialan, atau aku akan celaka jika berada di dekat anda..."

"Bagaimana dengan selama ini? Penyerangan yang selalu ada setiap kau berada di sampingku?"

"Itu adalah kompensasi dari seorang calon tangan kanan mafia bukan? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu," ia tertawa kecil dan Natsuki hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "tetapi kalau Ventestimo keberatan aku menganggap anda sebagai sahabat, saya akan lebih menghormati anda!"

"Ti—tidak perlu, cukup seperti ini—"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Hujan tampak turun beberapa saat setelah percakapan Hisagi dan juga Natsuki. Didekat mereka, tampak Akito yang sedang berlatih—tidak terpengaruh oleh hujan yang semakin deras turun. Nafas yang semakin memburu karena berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Memegang pedang miliknya yang diberikan oleh kakeknya—meskipun ia mengatakan akan berhenti, tidak mungkin Akito akan berhenti untuk melakukan latihan ini—yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kakeknya sampai kapanpun.

"Sial—belum sempurna juga," tampak beberapa darah kering yang menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena tebasan dan juga luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar, "aku harus jadi lebih kuat—agar ayah tidak melarangku..."

"Kau merasa tersinggung Ventestimo?"

Akito mendengar suara Hisagi, dan menghentikan latihannya untuk menengok dari hutan kecil yang ada disana. Baru saja akan menyapa sebelum ia melihat beberapa orang yang bersembunyi dan akan mengepung mereka berdua.

"Natsu, Gokudera!"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV ( Natsu's POV )—

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat—hanya beberapa detik sebelumnya aku sedang berbicara dengan Gokudera, dan sekarang mereka semua sudah mengepung kami. Aku juga melihat Akito yang menghampiri kami, membawa pedang Shigure Kitokinya.

"Asari-san?"

"Ventestimo awas!" Gokudera tampak meneriakkanku akan sesuatu. Tetapi, aku terlambat untuk bereaksi—dan tampak salah satu musuh akan menyerangku.

TRANG!

Aku mendengar suara nyaring itu—melihat Akito yang sudah berada di depanku dan menahan serangan itu.

"Ventestimo!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Natsu?" Setelah menjauhkan musuh-musuh itu dariku, mereka berdua menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Hanya mengangguk, sebelum tiba-tiba musuh menyerang dari segala arah, membuat Hisagi dan juga Akito bergerak melindungiku lagi.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV ( End Natsu's POV )—

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan!" Beberapa musuh mengepung dengan pistol dan juga pedang dimana-mana. Akito yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa santai, "jatuhkan pedang itu!"

"Maa maa—baiklah, aku akan menjatuhkannya," melepaskan pedang itu kebawah, tetapi tatapannya langsung berubah tajam menatap kesemua musuh itu, "Shigure Shouen Ryu 3th form, Yarazu no Ame—" dan ketika itu, ia langsung menendang pedang itu dan menyerang musuh terdekatnya.

"Tetapi tidak bisa—karena kalian juga sudah menyerang kakek dan Natsu..." Akito tampak tersenyum dingin, "baiklah, serangan selanjutnya—" belum sempat Akito menyerang kembali, seseorang dari mereka menerjang dan langsung menyerangnya dengan pedang kayu. Tetapi entah kenapa, tebasannya bisa melukai, bahkan mematahkan pedang milik Akito.

"APA!" Hisagi dan juga Natsu yang melihat itu tidak kalah terkejut apalagi dengan Akito yang mendapatkan pedangnya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Pedangmu terlalu ringan—itu bukan Shigure Kintoki..."

Masih memegang pedang kayu itu, seseorang yang memakai tudung kepala itu menatap Natsuki dengan tatapan dingin. Tersenyum—ia langsung menerjang dan menyerang Natsu hingga pingsan.

"Ventestimo!"

BANG!

"Aku bukan hanya menggunakan pedang—" menggendong Natsu dengan sebelah tangan, sebelahnya membidik Gokudera dengan pistol saku miliknya, "—kalian tidak akan bisa menang...kalau ingin menyelamatkannya, bagaimana kalau ke Nami-chuu—besok malam..."

Dan ketika itu, flame berwarna merah menyelimutinya, dan terjadi ledakan kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang ketika asap itu menipis.

"Ventestimo!" Hisagi mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan sosok itu bersama dengan Natsuki, tetapi tidak ada apapun disana. Sementara Akito hanya bisa terdiam melihat kearah pedangnya yang terbelah dua itu.

"Oi—kenapa kau—!"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit ketinggalan," suara itu menghentikan Hisagi yang sudah mencengkram kerah baju Akito itu. Rebirth yang muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Hisagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Akito.

"Rebirth-san, Ventestimo—"

"Aku tahu Gokudera," berjalan menghampiri Akito, mengeluarkan sesuatu entah darimana dan bagaimana caranya. Sarung pedang yang sama dengan milik Akito, dan di dalamnya Shigure Kitoki tampak rapi terbungkus kain hitam.

"Eh—ini?"

"Ayahmu menitipkan padaku setelah kejadian Yoshito-san," menurunkan topi fedoranya, Rebirth melihat Akito yang tampak terdiam dan juga bingung, "pedang yang patah itu bukan Shigure Kintoki yang asli..."

"Eh tetapi—"

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang itu, pedangmu sangat ringan, kau masih belum menanamkan tekadmu—untuk apa kau menyerang orang itu," Rebirth menatapnya dengan dingin, sementara Akito hanya bisa terkejut dan menatap balik Rebirth, sebelum mengambil pedang itu dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Aku—awalnya aku ragu kenapa tetap saja menggenggam benda yang sudah membunuh ibu dan melukai kakek," Akito mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang itu. Tatapannya tampak serius dan tidak lepas pandangannya dari Rebirth, "tetapi—yang aku inginkan sebenarnya bukan itu..."

Tersenyum tipis—Rebirth melihat cahaya yang tampak sedikit menyinari rain ring yang dikalungkan oleh Akito itu.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku—ingin melindungi semuanya, Natsuki, kakek—dan ayah..."

Bersamaan dengan itu—flame berwarna biru air itu tampak menyelimuti cincin yang ia kalungkan. Rebirth melihat kearah Akito dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Cincin itu sudah menerimamu, saatnya melakukan latihan untuk malam ini melawan pemuda itu..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Dojo kakek?"

Mengikuti kemanapun Reborn pergi, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di dojo milik Yoshito. Rebirth turun ketika sebelumnya berada di bahu Akito.

"Baiklah, sekarang—" mengisi dengan peluru di pistolnya, dengan segera menembakkan beberapa peluru kearah Akito yang segera ditangkisnya walaupun beberapa peluru juga menyerempet tubuhnya, "—tangkis peluru-peluru yang aku tembakkan. Itu adalah satu-satunya latihan yang bisa ku berikan untukmu sekarang..."

"Eh?"

"Jangan sampai ada peluru yang berhasil melukaimu," tertawa sinis, Reborn mulai membidik kearah Akito yang langsung membalaskan dengan tawa kecil.

"Baiklah—aku akan mengikuti gamemu..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Malam hari menjelang, waktu tampak begitu cepat berputar. Hisagi tampak berjalan sendirian, dan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Akito yang tampak terluka di beberapa tempat tampak berjalan menghampiri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Lama sekali, Ventestimo dalam bahaya bodoh!"

"Maa maa, maaf—Rebirth tidak memperbolehkanku pergi," menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Akito tampak tertawa dengan santainya dan juga seperti biasa, "ayo!" Merangkul tangannya ke bahu Hisagi, dan menariknya masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Jangan merangkulku sembarangan!"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"...chan...Na-chan..."

Kesadaran yang sempat menipis itu sekarang kembali ia dapatkan. Menatap sekitar, tampak pemandangan atap gedung sekolah yang gelap. Ia melihat sosok yang ada di depannya, memakai tudung kepala dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Siapa kau..."

"Jahatnya, kau sudah melupakanku?" Melepaskan tudung kepalanya, menampakkan sosok berambut panjang hitam yang panjang dengan poni di kedua sisinya, "sekarang kau ingat?"

...

"Ka—KAU!"

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Ventestimo!"

Mendobrak pintu menuju keatap, melihat keadaan disana—Natsu yang duduk sambil diikat di kursi itu, dan sosok berambut panjang tadi memegang dagunya dan bersiap menciumnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Memangnya kau tidak mengerti," mengusap pipi Natsu seolah memanas-manasi Hisagi, sosok itu tampak tersenyum sementara Natsu hanya bisa diam dan wajahnya memerah, "aku ingin mencium Ventestimo..."

"E—eh, kenapa—" Natsuki tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum jari-jari lentik itu menutup mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau ingin melawanku bocah?" Tersenyum dan menatap kearah Akito yang sudah siap dengan Shiguen Kintokinya itu.

"Tentu saja—mohon kerja samanya," menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat sosok itu menyerang kearah Akito. Tetapi, segera Akito juga menangkis serangannya—dan berbalik menyerang. Sementara anak buah lainnya tampak menyerang Hisagi yang langsung berdecak kesal.

"Ah dia—jadi, semua ini..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Suara pedang milik Akito dan juga pednag kayu milik sosok itu tampak terdengar menggema disana. Sedikit kewalahan, Akito mencoba untuk membalas serangan sementara sosok itu terus saja menyerang pertahanannya.

"Sepertinya pedangmu lebih berat daripada kemarin," tersenyum dingin, tetap menyerang walau ia terus menyerang, "entah apa yang kau lakukan—tetapi, kau tidak akan menang dariku..."

"Lihat saja—aku benci kekalahan kau tahu," Akito tersenyum dan mementalkan sosok itu dengan serangan pedangnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu Rebirth-san?" Ikuto yang tampak menyerang dan menghancurkan semua lawan itu, tampak sambil berbicara dengan Rebirth, "meskipun sulit mengakui, Golf-freak itu bukan orang yang lemah—dan perempuan itu bisa menandinginya..."

"Tanya saja nanti padanya," Rebirth tersenyum dan menatap sosok itu sebelum menembaki beberapa musuh disekitarnya, "dame-Natsu, apa kau hanya bisa diam seperti itu?"

"Ma—mau bagaimana, dia mengikatku dengan sangat kencang!"

"Ya sudahlah—kita juga hanya bisa melihat bagaimana kekuatannya bukan?" Menoleh kearah Akito begitu juga dengan Natsu. Melihat ia yang sudah tampak kelelahan sementara sosok yang dilawannya tampak masih segar bugar.

"Bagaimana? Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja bocah!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah kau tahu—" mengenggam erat pedang Shigure itu, cincin Rain Guardian tampak ia kenakan dan memunculkan flame berwarna biru. Mencoba mengeluarkan serangan, tetapi tiba-tiba muncul hujan es yang membuat sosok itu—yang tidak menyadarinya langsung terkena serangan itu—membuat pipinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Terdiam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu—kau sudah mulai serius ternyata…" tersenyum dingin dan juga kejam, sosok itu juga mengeluarkan flame berwarna biru dari cincin yang ia kenakan. Menyelimuti pedang miliknya—bergerak dengan kecepatan yang bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecepatannya semula.

"Eh?"

"Gawat—Asari-san, awas!" Natsuki entah bagaimana caranya melepaskan ikatan yang mengikatnya. Dengan segera bergerak untuk menghalangi serangan itu. Membuatnya terpental—melewati pembatas antara gedung. Akito yang melihat itu, serta Hisagi dan juga sosok itu hanya bisa terkejut.

"Natsuki/Na-chan/Ventestimo!" Ketiganya berteriak, tetapi yang bereaksi adalah Akito yang berada di dekatnya. Mencoba meraih tangan Natsuki, tidak memperdulikan posisinya yang sudah berada sama bahayanya dengan Natsuki. Dan ketika ia sadar—keduanya sudah berada pada posisi terjun bebas dari lantai 4 sekolah itu.

Menutup matanya—mencoba untuk tidak melihat apa yang terjadi, Natsuki sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sementara Akito tampak menatap Natsuki, mencoba menariknya dan mendekapnya. Memposisikan tubuh Akito agar yang akan menyentuh tanah dahulu adalah dia.

Jarak antara mereka semakin dekat ke tanah, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah perisai yang terbuat dari air tampak mengurangi kecepatan mereka, hingga dampak yang didapatkan mereka tidak mematikan sama sekali.

Dan ketika Akito dan juga Natsuki membuka mata, mereka sudah mendarat dengan selamat—hanya terluka di beberapa bagian dan tidak parah sama sekali, serta tubuh mereka basah kuyup.

"Ventestimo!" Hisagi yang langsung berlari ketika melihat mereka berdua terjatuh langsung menghampiri Natsuki, "kau tidak apa?"

"Y—ya, sepertinya..." Natsuki melihat kearah Akito yang tampak terkejut seakan menyadari sesuatu dengan perisai air yang digunakan tadi, "Akito-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, ya—aku tidak apa-apa, hampir saja tadi game over hhahaha!"

"Kau masih saja menganggap ini permainan?" Natsuki dan juga Hisagi hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akito.

"Na-chan!" Suara yang asing itu tampak membuat Natsuki menoleh dan menemukan sosok berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna cokelat karamel yang berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat, "maafkan aku!"

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Te—tenanglah Hisagi-san, sebenarnya dia itu," tampak jeda diantara kedua kalimat yang akan dikatakan Natsu saat itu, "—kakak **laki-lakiku..."**

...

"EHHH!" Hisagi tampak terkejut dan menatap sosok itu, "kakak? Laki-laki!"

"Begitulah, namaku Sawada Akihiko—" menepuk dan mengacak pelan kepala Natsu, "—dan Natsuki adalah adikku satu-satunya..."

"Kenapa kakak malah menyerang Akito?"

"Itu karena—master menyuruhku untuk mengetes Rain Guardianmu," bergaya feminim seperti perempuan dan memeluk Natsuk lebih erat lagi, "lagipula sesama rain guardian, lebih baik saling membantu bukan?"

"Eh—Rain Guardian?"

"Begitulah—" menunjukkan cincin Rain Guardian pada Natsuki, Akihiko tampak hanya tersenyum, "—aku adalah Rain Guardian Varia, kelompok Assasin dari Vongola..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh, tampak seseorang yang memegang sebuah box weapon yang sudah cukup tua. Box weapon Rain yang memunculkan perisai air penyelamat Akito dan juga Natsuki dari peristiwa tadi.

"Bagaimanapun, kau tetap tidak bisa melarangnya bukan?" Sosok itu menoleh untuk mendapatkan Rebirth yang sedang berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya. Melihat cincin Rain Guardian Varia yang juga tersemat di jari tengahnya, "Asari Hiro..."

...

Menatap kearah Rebirth sebelum menatap kearah Asari yang tampak tersenyum lebar, ia hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan kembali box weapon itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat ia menyerah dan memohon padaku untuk mengeluarkannya dari dunia itu," berjalan melewati Rebirth, Hiro hanya diam dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sama sepertimu yang menyerah pada kembaranmu—dan memilih untuk menjadi Rain Guardian Varia 19th, bukan Rain Guardian Vongola?"

...

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengatakan jawaban itu—" berjalan hingga menghilang dari pandangan Rebirth, sementara Rebirth hanya menghela nafas dan menurunkan topi vedoranya.

—**To Be Continue|eunitnoC eB oT—**

Cio : buset 6000an kata untuk Rain Guardian ._.

All : keasikan ngetik…

Cio : biar aja, paling bisa mikirnya itu pas keluarga Akito kok…

Hisagi : bukankah untuk keluargaku nanti?

Cio : itu nanti~

Hisagi : oi!

Cio : Time for Asari's Family~

Natsu : perasaan ribet amat ya...

Hisagi : lihat aja ntar pasti kewalahan sendiri...

Cio : *ga denger* oke, ini dia!

**Nama :** Asari Akito

**Penampilan :** Rambut panjang se-bahu hitam, mata hitam, tinggi, postur tubuh ideal.

**Sifat :** Easy Going, periang, setia kawan, tetapi—lebih suka menyembunyikan semua masalahnya.

**Status :** Candidate 20th Rain Guardian Vongola

**Age :** 17

**Hobby :** bermain pedang | bermain golf

**Skill : **

Shigure Shouen Ryuu 1st - 4th Form

Frozen Rain ( Ugetsu's Skill )

**Weapon :** Shigure Kintoki

**Relation : **

Asari Ugetsu ( Pendahulu )

Yamamoto Takeshi ( Pendahulu )

Asari Yoshito ( Kakek )

Asari Hiro ( Ayah )

—

**Nama :** Asari Hiro

**Penampilan :** Rambut hitam pendek ( Like Hibari ) warna hitam ( tapi jadi putih karena uhukubanuhuk ), mata hitam onyx.

**Sifat :** Serius, dingin, tampak tidak perduli tetapi sebenarnya tidak, walaupun memiliki Rain Flame, sifatnya lebih menunjukkan Cloud Flame.

**Status :** 19th Rain Guardian Varia

**Age :** 42

**Hobby :** Unknown

**Skill :** Unknown

**Weapon :** Unknown ( Tongkat penyangga kakinya bisa menjadi pedang )

**Relation : **

Asari Ugetsu ( Leluhur )

Asari Yoshito ( Ayah )

Asari Akito ( Anak laki-laki )

—

**Nama :** Asari Yoshito

**Penampilan :** Rambut hitam panjang ( Like Squallo ) warna hitam ( tapi jadi putih karena uhukubanuhuk ), mata hitam onyx.

**Sifat :** Santai, Easy-Going, mirip Akito tetapi lebih terbuka dengan masalah.

**Status :** 18th Rain Guardian Vongola

**Age :** 68

**Hobby :** Bermain pedang

**Skill :** Unknown

**Weapon :** Unknown tapi sering menggunakan Shigure Kintoki

**Relation : **

Asari Ugetsu ( Leluhur )

Asari Hiro ( Anak laki-laki )

Asari Akito ( Cucu laki-laki )

Cio : dan ini—untuk Keluarga Sawada :3

**Nama :** Sawada Akihiko

**Penampilan :** Rambut hitam panjang, mata cokelat karamel, tubuh seperti perempuan.

**Sifat :** Santai, Easy-Going, sifat akan berubah jika ada yang melukai, sering menyamar dan berperilaku seperti perempuan, brother-complex

**Status : **

20th Rain Guardian Varia,

Candidate 20th Rain Guardian Vongola (Coming Soon)

**Age :** 20

**Hobby :** Bermain pedang

**Skill :** Unknown

**Weapon :** Pedang kayu

**Relation : **

Sawada Keiko ( Ibu )

Sawada Natsuki ( Adik laki-laki )

Asari Hiro ( Master )

—

**Nama :** Sawada Natsuki

**Penampilan :** Mirip Tsuna dan Giotto, rambut berwarna putih, mata berwarna cokelat karamel.

**Sifat : **Tidak bisa ditebak

**Status : **

Candidate 20th Don Vongola

Candidate 20th Sky Guardian Vongola

**Age :** 17

**Hobby :** Unknown

**Skill :** Unknown

**Weapon :** Unknown

**Relation : **

Giotto; Ieyatsu Sawada ( Pendahulu )

Sawada Tsunayoshi ( Pendahulu )

Sawada Keiko ( Ibu )

Sawada Akihiko ( Kakak Laki-laki )

Gokudera Hisagi ( Storm Guardian )

Asari Akito ( Rain Guardian )

Cio : untuk yang belum ada keluarga *inserttears*

Hisagi : Hei!

—

**Nama :** Gokudera Hisagi

**Penampilan :** Rambut mirip Gokudera dan G. Berwarna emas, mata hitam onyx.

**Sifat :** Same as Gokudera Hayato

**Status : **

Youngest Assasin for 19th Don Vongola

Candidate 20th Storm Guardian

Candidate Right-Hand Man Don Vongola

**Age :** 17

**Hobby :** Memanah

**Skill :** Unknown

**Weapon :** Crossbow

**Relation : **

G. ( Pendahulu )

Gokudera Hayato ( Pendahulu )


	5. A Piece of Memories

"Bagaimana kau bisa demam tinggi seperti ini Natsuki?"

Keiko—tampak menghela nafas setelah mengukur suhu badan anaknya itu. Tiga puluh delapan derajat bukan suhu yang normal bahkan untuk orang demam biasa.

"Tubuhmu sejak dulu lemah bukan—kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup semalam," meletakkan kompres di dahi Natsu, ia hanya menutup matanya untuk merasakan dinginnya kompres yang ada di dahinya, "jangan bergerak sampai kau sembuh..."

"Kaa-san—" Keiko yang akan pergi dari kamar Natsuki berhenti dan menatap Natsuki yang masih menutup matanya, "—diluar, hujan?"

...

Melihat kearah langit, saat itu memang sedang badai dan bisa terdengar suara jendela yang bergoyang karena angin ribut itu. Keiko hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Natsuki.

"Tenang saja—tidak akan ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Aki-kun akan menemanimu setelah ini..." Melihat kearah ibunya dengan tatapan setengah sadar, sebelum mengangguk dan menutup matanya kembali.

Dan perlahan—kesadarannya menipis hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang ada disana.

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 5 : A Piece of Memories

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

Aku bisa melihat semua kenangan itu, setiap kali hujan turun dengan deras—ditengah rasa pusing dan juga mual karena demam ini, aku selalu melihat bayangan yang ada di benakku.

Darah—

Mayat—

Suara pistol—

Senyuman—

Dan juga,

Air mata...

_'Kau tidak sendiri__—kau tidak akan pernah sendiri...'_

Siapa...

Suara yang lembut disertai dengan senyuman yang lembut. Selalu membuatnya tenang setiap bayangan itu—yang selalu membuatnya takut, terlihat.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"K—kaa-san," suara tangisan itu—aku ingat, ketika aku sendiri karena ibu bekerja begitu juga dengan ayah. Italia—bukan, ini bukan Italia. Ingatan apa ini—tempat apa ini...

"Aku tidak memiliki anak seperti dia!"

Suara itu—sangat lama tidak ku dengar, suara yang tidak pernah kudengar melembut. Selalu membentak—setiap ayah kembali ke rumah, selalu ia membentak ibu dan satu kata itu yang selalu muncul dan akhirnya memicu pertengkaran mereka.

"Jangan kau membenci dia hanya karena ia memiliki darah keturunan Vongola asli!"

Aku selalu menutup mata dan telinga, tidak ingin mendengar mereka berdua bertengkar. Apa yang salah dengan Vongola? Itu yang selama ini selalu saja kufikirkan.

"Na-chan, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kakak—selalu tersenyum kearahku, selalu saja menghibur dan membuatku tenang. Tetapi—kakak tidak selalu ada bersamaku, karena ayah mengajak kakak—selalu kakak untuk bersamanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku nii-chan—"

...

"Maaf—" itu yang selalu kudengar setiap kali meminta hal itu pada kakak. Hanya permintaan maaf—

"Maafkan aku Natsuki..."

Kakak selalu memanggil nama lengkapku ketika ia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Tangannya terulur dan mendekapku dengan begitu erat. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis—dan bertanya kenapa padanya.

Dan pada akhirnya—ia selalu berakhir sendirian ditengah kegelapan itu.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Natsu-kun—kaa-san akan bekerja sebentar, apakah kau akan menunggu dan menjadi anak yang baik?"

Saat itu aku dan ibu berada di Jepang bersama dengan Takami. Tetapi hari itu Takami tampak kurang sehat—dan lagi-lagi aku harus sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Tetapi—tidak apa-apa...

Pada akhirnya aku memang selalu sendiri. Di Italia, Jepang—rumah, dimanapun tidak ada yang menerimaku.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Suara decitan ayunan itu terdengar—aneh ketika aku melihat sosokku disana. Sendirian, hanya bisa menatap anak-anak lainnya yang bermain bersama.

"Hei," tampak anak laki-laki menghampiriku dan mengajakku berbicara, "kau baru di kota ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu..."

Oh—aku ingat, ia adalah temanku yang pertama...

Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya—itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan seseorang yang disebut teman. Berkenalan dengan beberapa orang disana, dan bermain dengan mereka semua.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Akhir-akhir ini tuan muda tampak sangat ceria, apa ada yang bagus tuan muda?"

Takami tampak membuatkanku makanan dan menemaniku. Dengan semangat, aku tampak ingin menyelesaikannya—aku ingin segera bertemu mereka dan bermain dengan mereka lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Takami-san—aku berangkat dulu!"

Dengan ceria aku berjalan kearah taman itu lagi. Sudah cukup lama ia berteman dengan mereka—dan kau sangat senang karena kau tidak pernah sendirian lagi.

"Eh?"

"Ibuku dan ayahku tidak memperbolehkanku bermain dengan keluarga Vongola—" aku tidak tahu apa yang menunggu saat itu. Hanya bisa shock dan terdiam mendengar hal itu, satu per satu anak-anak itu meninggalkanku. Bermain seolah mereka tidak mengenalku sejak awal.

"Hei—memang apa yang salah dengan keluargaku?"

Keluargaku—

Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu keluargaku. Ayah tidak pernah ada, ibu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan bahkan aku tidak tahu keluarga lainnya seperti kakek, nenek, dan juga saudara lainnya selain kakak.

"Hei—ada apa..."

Sendirian—

Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang ku rasakan saat itu. Air mataku tampak akan keluar—sudah keluar tanpa suara ketika aku memeluk lututku dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lutut. Aku tidak percaya—bahkan keluargaku yang membuatku selalu sendirian.

"Natsu, ada apa?"

Aku melihat kearah depan—menemukan anak laki-laki yang pertama kali mengajakku bermain, yang bahkan tidak bisa kuingat lagi namanya. Ia tampak tersenyum—tampak tidak segan untuk bermain denganku. Disebelahnya juga tampak anak laki-laki lainnya yang ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau memang yang lainnya tidak ingin bermain denganmu, kami akan menemanimu..."

Ya—mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya yang sampai sekarang kuanggap sebagai sahabat walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkan mereka.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Hari inipun aku tambah berlari menemui kedua sahabatku itu. Walau nafasku tampak terengah, aku mencoba untuk secepatnya tiba di taman itu untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Ketika sampai, melihat mereka berdua—aku segera melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar kearah mereka.

"Natsu kau datang lagi? Ayo kita bermain," kami bermain bersama—dulu aku tampak senang dan tidak membayangkan bahaya yang akan mengancam mereka berdua. Dan pada hari itu—ketika beberapa orang tampak mengepung kami.

Entah dari pihak mana—ayah sudah terlalu banyak bertarung dengan banyak orang. Walau aku saat itu tidak tahu—apa sebenarnya yang membuat ayah harus bertarung melawan mereka, sementara Vongola hanyalah aliansi untuk orang-orang berbakat saja.

"Dia Cucu Vongola 19th, kita bisa memanfaatkannya—"

Tidak—

Hanya kenangan ini yang tidak ingin kulihat, saat semua trauma itu berasal. Ketika orang-orang itu mencoba menangkapku, dan kedua sahabatku itu—mereka dilukai, aku juga dilukai. Untukku yang saat itu baru berusia 5 tahun, itu sudah cukup membuatku trauma.

Semua darah, luka, tangisan, suara tembakan, dan teriakan. Sebelum tiba-tiba beberapa orang datang dan menangkap semua penyerang itu. Disana ada Takami-san dan juga kaa-san yang langsung menghampiriku yang terluka dan menangis.

Bukan menangis karena kesakitan—

Aku hanya takut—takut kedua temanku itu terluka parah dan pada akhirnya meninggalkanku lagi. Aku terus menangis, dan pada akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman—" salah satu orang yang memakai jas hitam tampak berbicara dengan kaa-san. Menjelaskan sesuatu, ketika aku berada di dalam kamar dalam keadaan belum sadar, "—mereka tahu 19th akan memberikan kekuasaannya pada Tuan Muda..."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus—memindahkan Natsu, ke Italia..."

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

Aku tampak membuka mata, melihat sekeliling. Apakah lagi-lagi aku akan mendapatkan diriku yang sendirian?

Tidak akan aneh kalau kedua temanku akan pergi meninggalkanku karena ketakutan. Aku—sampai kapanpun akan selalu sendirian, selalu hanya ada diriku ditempat itu.

"Natsuki, kau sudah sadar!"

Mataku terbelalak, ya—kenapa aku bisa lupa alasan kenapa aku setuju pindah ke Italia saat itu. Bukan karena aku sendiri—bahkan, aku setuju untuk pindah karena jika disini aku akan bersama mereka.

Kedua teman—yang tidak akan pernah pergi meskipun mereka akan dalam bahaya bersamaku.

Kalau aku selalu bersama mereka—aku hanya akan membuat mereka dalam bahaya.

Sebaiknya—aku, tetap sendiri sampai kapanpun...

—Ventestimo|omitsetneV—

"...mo...Ventestimo..." Lagi-lagi semua pusing dan juga panas yang ada di tubuhku kembali. Mataku kubuka dengan berat, mencoba mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Suara itu tampak dekat berada disana.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Ventestimo," Hisagi tampak menghela nafas lega ketika melihatku bangun. Ada apa—aku juga melihat Aki-nii dan juga Akito yang tampak cemas melihatku. Rio juga tampak hampir menangis entah karena apa.

"Gokudera-san, Asari-san, Rio, Aki-nii—" tubuhku tampak susah untuk digerakkan. Terlalu lemas—dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring, "—ada apa..."

"Aku datang menjenguk, dan ketika melihat keadaanmu—" Rio tampak sangat cemas sebelum memelukku dengan erat, "—aku cemas ketika kau tidak sadar-sadar, kukira kau ada apa-apa..."

"Oi, Ventestimo masih sakit!"

"Kenapa—" melihat kearahku, mereka semua tampak bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan, "—kenapa kalian tetap bersamaku, setelah semua yang terjadi. Setelah semua penyerangan yang hampir membuat kalian tewas..."

...

Terdiam sejenak—mereka semua saling bertatapan sebelum menatapku.

Tertawa dan tersenyum kearahku...

Kenapa?

"Tentu saja karena kita teman/keluarga Natsuki/Ventestimo/Natsuki-kun/Na-chan..."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam—menatap mereka semua, apakah aku bisa membuka hatiku untuk mereka? Teman, dan juga keluargaku—yang selalu berada disampingku ketika aku membutuhkan mereka.

"Terima kasih—semua..."

—Chapter 5 | A Piece of Memories, End—

Cio : Pendek ya? ^^' maaf soalnya disini cman cerita tentang sedikit masa lalu dari Natsuki, dan kenapa dia ga mau tambah temen. Tapi, ntar dia mulai terbuka sama temen-temennya kok

Kozu : Bener-bener maksa...

Cio : jangan berisik, makasih buat yang udah review sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	6. Nightmare Future Part 1

"Bagaimana sih caranya?"

Natsu tampak berdiri dan memegang sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya. Tampak Akito memeluknya dari belakang sambil memegang tangannya, mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan Natsuki.

"Tenang saja, pinggangmu harus lemas Natsuki," tertawa seperti biasa, menatap Natsuki yang ada di depannya—yang wajahnya tampak memerah, "kau demam Natsuki?"

"Ti—tidak! Tetapi—apakah posisimu harus disini?"

"Karena aku harus menuntun gerakanmu kan?"

"Tetapi—!"

"Oi, Golf-freak Ventestimo memang mengatakan tidak apa hanya menganggapnya teman tetapi—" Hisagi tampak kesal dengan posisi sang Rain Guardian dan juga Ventestimonya, "—apakah mengajari golf harus dalam posisi seperti itu?"

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 6 : Nightmare Future Part 1

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

"Ti—Tidak apa-apa kok Hisagi-kun," Natsu tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan Hisagi yang mulai akan bertengkar dengan Akito. Pagi itu, ketika hari minggu tiba—Akito dan Hisagi datang bersama menuju kerumah Natsuki. Dan entah bagaimana pada akhirnya mereka bermain golf mini di halaman belakang rumahnya, "Akito, aku akan mencoba sendiri..."

Dan mereka berdua sudah mulai bertengkar tanpa mendengar suara Natsu yang tampak menenangkan mereka. Hanya menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil—hingga Hisagi melihat Ventestimo dan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Ah, apakah anda ingin bermain lagi Ventestimo?" Natsuki hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Memposisikan dirinya untuk mengayunkan tongkat golf ditangannya. Memukul pelan, bola golf itu bergulir—tepat masuk kedalam lubang.

"Hole in One..."

DHUAR!

"Gyaaaa!" Tempat Natsuki tampak meledak begitu saja ketika bola masuk kedalam lubang.

"Ventestimo!"

"Natsuki!"

"Re—Rebirth, kau ingin membunuhku?" Natsuki melihat sosok Rebirth dalam kepulan asap yang ada didepannya dalam sosok kostum bola golf.

"Kau terlalu lamban untuk belajar olah raga mudah seperti ini," berjalan seakan tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya. Tetapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang ada diatas tembok pembatas rumahnya. Menatap kearah Rebirth—, "kau harus banyak belajar..."

"Hei Rebirth, kau kenal dengan anak itu?"

"Lihat cara bermain golf yang bagus itu," seakan tidak melihat anak berambut hitam itu, Rebirth melanjutkan semua omongannya, membuat Natsu hanya bersweatdrop ria, "pinggangmu harus lemas..."

"Haha—gerakanmu bagus Rebirth!"

"Tentu saja, kau fikir siapa Rebirth-san!"

Dan yang lebih membuatnya sweatdrop adalah Hisagi dan juga Akito juga tampak tenang seakan tidak melihat apapun juga.

"Mati, Rebirth!" Mengeluarkan pistol dan menembakkan dengan segera kearah Rebirth.

"H—hiee, awas Rebirth!"

"Kau harus melihat arah lubang dan baru kau fikirkan..." Memukul bola itu, tepat di peluru yang ditembakkan, dan bola itu memantul kearah anak kecil itu sebelum memantul lagi dan tepat masuk kedalam lubang.

"Whoaa, Hole in One!" Akito tampak tertarik dengan kemampuan golf Rebirth tanpa memperdulikan kalau itu adalah tingkat yang sudah berada diatas manusia normal.

'_Di—dia itu bukan manusia..._' Melihat anak kecil itu yang terjatuh dari tembok karena pukulan bola Rebirth, akan melihat apakah anak itu baik-baik saja atau tidak, "hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ra—Rambo-san tidak akan apa-apa," walaupun mengatakan itu, Natsu bisa melihat anak itu akan menangis dengan dahi yang tampak bolanya membekas disana. Baru saja ia akan membantu anak itu, tiba-tiba ditangan anak itu sudah ada sebuah pistol yang siap ditembakkan, "mati Rebirth!"

"H—Hieee!"

DHUAR!

Tentu saja yang meledak bukan ledakan yang berbahaya, hanya berupa kertas hias dan beberapa asap saja, seperti pistol mainan.

"Eh?"

"Ah, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar melakukan sulap—" mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah topi panjang yang entah darimana keluarnya, "—coba kulihat apa yang ada disini...permen, apel, mainan..."

'_Seharusnya—aku tidak menghiraukannya tadi..._'

"Ah, ada tuan kelinci juga—" Natsu hanya bisa bertepuk tangan sambil berjongkok dan menonton sulap yang dilakukan oleh anak itu, "—cincin aneh, dan—"

"E—eeeh?" Melihat cincin yang baru saja dibuang oleh anak itu dan melihatnya, "h—hiee, cincin Vongola? Ka—kau mafia?"

"Bwahaha! Rambo-san adalah pesulap dan juga calon Ventestimo Bovino Famiglia!"

"H—hieee!"

"Sekarang—" mengeluarkan sebuah granat yang ada dibalik topi itu juga, dan akan melempar lagi-lagi kearah sang hitman yang sedang memegang tongkat stik golf.

"Rebirth!"

"Dan—pukul!" Mengayunkan tongkat golfnya, memukul baik bola golf hingga granat yang tadi dilemparkan oleh anak kecil itu. Baik bola maupun granat tampaknya tepat sasaran.

"Hole-in-One..." Natsuki hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat anak kecil itu, "n—nee, Rebirth kau tahu—"

"Anak dari Bovino Famiglia itu?"

"Eh, jadi kau tahu?" Natsuki terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rebirth.

"Ah, begitulah Bovino Famiglia memang selalu merepotkan—" Hisagi yang ternyata memang menyadari adanya anak laki-laki itu tampak mendekat dan berbaur dengan Rebirth dan juga Natsuki.

"Jadi kau juga tahu?"

"Eh, jadi anak itu benar-benar ikut juga dalam permainan mafia?"

'_Dan kau masih mengatakan ini adalah permainan?_' Baik Natsuki maupun Hisagi hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengarkan Akito yang dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu.

"Natsuki-kun, bisa berbicara sebentar?"

—

"Eh, tadi kaa-san bilang apa?"

Ketika tiba di ruang tengah bersama Akito dan juga Hisagi, Natsuki hanya bisa terdiam melihat ibunya bersama dengan anak kecil itu. Anak itu duduk dan memakan permen lolipop besar disana—seakan tidak tahu sedang dimana dia, atau memang ia tidak tahu sekarang berada dimana.

"Ia akan tinggal bersama dengan kita mulai sekarang—kau harus mengakrabkan diri dengannya oke?" Ibunya tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk, menatap kearah Natsuki yang masih shock.

"Pasti karena ia adalah mafia bukan—dan lagipula memegang cincin yang merupakan cincin Vongola itu," Natsuki menundukkan kepalanya tidak menatap kearah ibunya.

"Bukan itu Natsu-kun..."

"Ya—yang pasti aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengan mafia!" Berlari keluar dari rumahnya, Natsuki tampak memakai papan skate boardnya dan menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Ve—Ventestimo!"

"Maaf Hisagi—biarkan Na-chan sendiri dulu," Akihiko tampak tersenyum dan menahan Hisagi yang akan menyusul Natsuki, "kami tidak bisa menyalahkan Na-chan yang sangat membenci mafia..."

"Memang—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

...

"Na-chan itu—"

—

"Dasar aniki bodoh, kaa-san juga seharusnya tahu kalau aku tidak mau berurusan sedikit saja dengan mafia—" mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, ia masih mencari tempat untuk sendiri.

"Gupyaaa! Lebih cepat!"

"Eh?" Natsuki melihat kearah belakang untuk menemukan anak kecil itu tampak senang dan duduk di bagian belakang skate board itu, "ke—kenapa kau ada disini!"

"Karena Rambo melihat Natsu berlari!" Natsu menatap kearah Rambo dan menghela nafas berat sebelum menghentikan skateboardnya dan berjalan turun menuju pinggir sungai tentu dengan membawa anak itu.

"Kenapa kau tampak sangat senang menjadi anggota keluarga mafia?" Duduk di pinggir sungai, menatap kearah Rambo yang juga duduk di sebelah Natsu dan menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya itu.

—

Suasana hening saat Akihiko menceritakan beberapa masa lalu Natsuki pada Akito dan juga Hisagi. Mereka juga tampak hanya terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Akihiko.

"Dan kau bilang, ia mengalami semua itu ketika ia berusia 7 tahun?"

...

Akihiko hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas berat.

"Uhm—sedari kemarin aku melihat foto yang ada di tempat ini," Akito tampak menatap sekeliling ruangan yang ada disekitarnya, "aku tidak pernah melihat foto Natsuki saat ia masih kecil..."

...

"A—ahaha, mungkin hanya aku tidak melihat seluruh isi rumah ini saja," tentu saja karena luasnya rumah itu bahkan bisa membuat mereka tersesat. Tetapi, melihat ekspresi Akihiko membuatnya tahu apa yang ia katakan itu benar.

"Karena Natsuki, pernah menghilang saat berusia 1 tahun—bahkan selama 6 tahun lamanya," dan bertambah lagi keterkejutan Akito serta Hisagi mendengar hal itu, "ketika itu, seseorang menculiknya. Bahkan CEDEF tidak bisa menemukannya. Tetapi, ketika 6 tahun kemudian, Natsuki muncul secara tiba-tiba didepan markas Vongola dengan memegang cincin Vongola Sky di tangannya. Dan ia tidak ingat apapun mengenai apapun yang terjadi di kehidupannya sebelum itu..."

...

"Aku ingin menyusul Natsuki..."

"Hei, itu adalah kata-kataku!" Hisagi tampak protes pada Akito yang sudah berjalan keluar dari rumah Natsuki untuk mencarinya. Akito hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum kearah Akito dan Hisagi.

_'Kuharap mereka bisa mengubah sifat Natsuki...'_

—

"Tentu saja karena Rambo menyayangi semua yang ada di keluarga Rambo, karena mereka juga berusaha untuk melindungi Rambo!"

Natsuki menatap Rambo yang hanya bisa membuatnya terkejut. Melindungi? Dengan menunjukkan kepada anak sekecil ini—semua pertarungan yang membuat orang lain terluka bahkan tewas?

"Kenapa—"

"Ventestimo/Natsu!" Menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan Akito dan juga Hisagi, Natsuki berdiri dan melihat Rebirth yang juga ada disana.

"Kalian, kenapa kemari?"

"Karena kami menghawatirkanmu tentu saja Natsuki," Akito berjalan dan berhenti didepan Natsuki dengan Rebirth diatas bahunya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencuri kata-kataku Flute-Freak!" Hisagi tampak kesal dengan kelakuan Akito, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa ringan. Natsuki hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat mereka berdua.

"Rebirth, aku akan membunuhmu!" Rambo mengeluarkan granat dan akan melemparnya pada Rebirth sebelum yang bersangkutan melompat dan menendang Rambo hingga terjatuh. Dari rambutnya (?) Tampak sesuatu keluar dan melayang hingga tepat dibawah Natsuki.

"E—eh...? EEEH...!" Natsuki menatap moncong besar senjata itu yang sekarang ada diatasnya. Dan setelah itu, semuanya gelap dan ia dikelilingi oleh asap pink.

"Ve—ventestimo!"

...

Reborn melihat kearah Rambo.

"Juunen Bazooka?"

"Ada apa ini," suara yang tampak mirip dengan Natsuki tetapi lebih berat itu tampak bersamaan dengan munculnya siluet dari asap pink itu.

"Ventestimo?"

"Natsuki?"

"Suara itu—Hisagi-kun, Akito-kun...?"

—

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,'_ Natsuki tampak diselimuti oleh sebuah portal berwarna ungu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu ujung dari portal itu, _'kenapa aku disini...'_

...

Ketika ia membuka mata, tampak pemandangan hutan yang asing bagi matanya. Cahaya yang masuk dari celah pepohonan membuatnya menyipitkan matanya sebelum pada akhirnya bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ini dimana..."

"Natsuki?" Suara seseorang tampak terdengar, membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sosok asing baginya. Pria berambut biru seperti Hisagi, dan memiliki tatto biru yang senada di leher kirinya, "kau—"

"Siapa kau?"

...

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya—tetapi, kau harus kembali Natsuki..."

"Tetapi—ini dimana, dan bagaimana..." Natsuki hanya bisa terdiam menatap pria yang ada didepannya itu. Ia tidak mengenalnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia berfikir harus mempercayainya.

"Ini—adalah masa 10 tahun setelah masamu terakhir kali sebelum berada disini, dan sepertinya kau berada di waktu yang kurang tepat," pria itu tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan mencoba untuk mengajak Natsuki berbicara, "kau tahu tempat ini?"

...

"Ti—tidak..."

"Ini adalah markas Vongola," pria itu tampak tersenyum sebelum menepuk kepala Natsuki, "kau tinggal disini..."

"H—heee?" Natsuki menatap kearah pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "ma—maksudmu aku..."

"Ya—kau adalah Ventestimo Vongola Natsuki..." Pria itu tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah cincin yang ada ditangan Natsuki, "cincin itu—masih ada di zamanmu ya..."

"Eh?"

—

Ketika asap pink tampak semakin menipis, mereka bisa melihat lelaki dewasa yang memakai setelah lengkap jas dan memiliki rambut berwarna putih seperti Natsuki. Menatap mereka semua dan memfokuskan diri pada Rebirth.

"Re—Rebirth, Hisagi-kun, Akito-kun—" tampak terkejut sekaligus senang—tetapi entah kenapa ia juga merasakan adanya kesedihan yang terpancar dimatanya, "—a, aku bisa melihat kalian lagi..."

"Siapa dia?"

...

"Kau tetap tidak berubah 10 tahun kemudian—dame-Natsu," menatap kearah pria itu, Rebirth tahu kalau yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang Sawada Natsuki 10 tahun kemudian. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Ve—Ventestimo?"

"Natsuki? Sepuluh tahun lagi—?" Akito tampak bingung dan Rebirth serta Natsuki hanya mengangguk. Hisagi tampak menatap kearah penampilan dari Natsuki, memakai jas hitam dan juga jubah dengan pengait berlambang Vongola. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari wajahnya, tetapi rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang.

"Pakaian anda, jangan-jangan—"

"Ya," Natsuki tampak tersenyum kearah pemegang Storm Ring Vongola itu, "aku adalah Ventestimo Vongola..."

"Su—sudah kuduga anda akan menjadi Don Vongola, Ventestimo!" Hisagi tampak senang mendengar perkataan Natsuki, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kedua temannya itu. Entah kenapa ia tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ada apa Natsuki? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Rebirth melompat keatas bahu Natsuki, membuat sang pemuda menatap bayi berambut perak itu.

"Sepuluh tahun—bisa membuat semuanya berubah kau tahu—" tersenyum sedih menatap kearah mereka berdua, "—meskipun hanya 5 menit, aku sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian..."

...

"Ventestimo, apakah aku menjadi tangan kananmu?"

"Tentu saja," Natsuki tertawa kecil dan menatap kearah Hisagi, "kau adalah storm guardian dan juga tangan kanan paling hebat—bahkan melebihi kedua pendahulumu..."

"Kalau kau Natsuki 10 tahun kemudian—apakah kakek sudah sadar?"

...

Natsuki terdiam dan menatap kearah Akito—tersenyum lebar, "ya—Yoshito-san sudah sadar dan sehat!"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu titipkan salam untuk kakek padanya," tersenyum kearah Natsuki tanpa merasa bingung karena sosoknya yang lebih tua itu, "lalu kenapa kau tampak tidak senang?"

...

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang kalau kalian—"

BUM!

—

"Di masa ini kau sangat hebat Natsuki," Natsuki di masa 10 tahun yang akan datang tampak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu, "kau bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan bantuan semua guardianmu..."

"Oh, e—etto..."

"Cavallone, untuk sementara—ingat saja hal itu." Pria itu tampak berjalan, dan Natsuki baru menyadari kalau ia membawa sebuket bunga lili ditangannya yang tadi ia tutupi dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya.

"Ca—Cavallone-san, apakah Hisagi-san dan juga Akito-san memasuki dunia Vongola juga?" Langkah pria itu terhenti sejenak, menatap kearah Natsuki dengan senyuman tipis dan mengangguk pelan, "me—mereka baik-baik saja bukan?"

...

"Don Cavallone? Natsuki?" Suara yang tampak tidak asing terdengar membuatnya berbalik untuk melihat seorang pria tua yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih, tidak banyak berubah dari sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"E—eh, Yoshito-san!"

"Hm? Kau kan—" Yoshito menyadari perubahan Natsuki yang menunjukkan kalau ia berasal dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu, "—begitu, Juunen Bazooka?"

...

"Apakah Akito-san baik-baik saja?"

Entah kenapa Yoshito dan juga pria bernama Cavallone itu tampak hanya diam dan menatap Natsuki. Setiap membicarakan semua tentang Akito dan juga Hisagi, hanya itu yang ia dapatkan.

"Ada apa? Mereka baik-baik saja bukan?"

...

"Natsuki, kemari—" Yoshito memegang dan mendorong pelan punggung Natsuki, membawanya kesebuah tempat ditengah hutan itu. Semakin kedalam, bukannya semakin ramai tetapi semakin banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul disana, hingga mereka tiba ditengah hutan itu—yang dirasakan oleh Natsuki saat itu hanyalah bau bunga lily putih, dan tampak lima buah peti mati yang berada disana.

"Ti—tidak mungkin," Natsuki berjalan mendekat untuk melihat kearah isi peti mati itu, mencoba untuk menghilangkan firasat buruknya—yang menjadi kenyataan ketika ia menatap sosok yang ada didalam peti mati itu. Karena ia melihat—

BUM!

—

"Ventestimo!"

Asap pink lagi-lagi menyelimuti sosok Natsuki 10 tahun kemudian, dan segera tergantikan oleh sosok Natsuki yang normal. Hisagi dan juga Akito serta Rebirth langsung menghampiri untuk melihat sosok Natsuki yang tampak ketakutan. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dan sorot matanya tampak mencerminkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Natsuki?"

"Ventestimo, kau tidak apa?"

"A—aku," suaranya tampak bergetar, ia tampak ketakutan dan tampak bersedih—tampak ketika cairan kristal itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tampak memeluk tubuhnya dan terjatuh dengan lutut menumpu tubuhnya.

"Dame-Natsu, ada apa..."

"Ventestimo, kau tidak apa?"

"Natsuki..."

Ia tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Hisagi, Rebirth, dan juga Akito. Ia menutup matanya dengan erat dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A—aku membuat kalian..." Suaranya tampak tenggelam karena isakan pelan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Semuanya tampak seakan mimpi buruk ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi di masa 10 tahun kemudian ketika ia melihat sosok Hisagi dan juga Akito berbaring didalam peti mati ditengah hutan itu.

_'Aku sudah membuat mereka tewas...'_

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang terngiang di kepalanya saat itu—tidak ada yang lainnya.

—To Be Continue—

Ahahaha...namanya jelek (¯―¯٥) ga ada ide lagi nama, ganti aja deh L jadi R :p dan disini, bukannya Natsu ngeliat TYL Rambo dulu, tapi dia malah kekirim kemasa 10 tahun kemudian buat ngeliat orang-orang dimasa sana, dan tentu saja pria dengan tatto biru itu Ventestimo Cavallone ^^; tapi nanti bakal munculnya belakangan :p

Ah, dan makasih buat yang baca + review ^^ ga nyangka ada yang masih baca :D

Ini dibagi 2 part, dan part selanjutnya TYL Rambo baru dateng dan bilang sesuatu yang bikin Natsuki kaget xD;;


	7. Nightmare Future Part 2

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" Akihiko tampak duduk bersama dengan Rebirth dan ibunya. Menoleh kearah Hisagi dan juga Akito yang baru saja sampai di ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Natsuki yang aneh setelah terkirim ke masa depan.

"Ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun, dan terus mengurung diri di kamarnya," Hisagi tampak menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu sisi sofa yang ada disana, "pasti ada sesuatu yang mengguncangnya saat ia berada di masa depan saat itu…"

…

"Lalu—apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Coba saja kalau ada seseorang di masa depan yang bisa menerangkan pada kita tentang apa yang terjadi saat itu," Akito tampak tertawa pelan dengan nada bercanda, tetapi suasana langsung hening saat mendengarnya itu.

"ITU DIA!" Hisagi, Rebirth, dan juga Akihiko langsung menunjuk kearah Akito menyadari apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk tahu apa yang terjadi.

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 7 : Nightmare Future Part 2

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

'_Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kehidupan sebagai seorang boss mafia—'_ Natsuki tampak hanya menutup matanya dan meremas bantal yang ia gunakan untuk tidur. Mencoba menutup matanya, menghilangkan seluruh bayangan tentang masa depan yang menurutnya adalah mimpi buruk yang menantinya 10 tahun setelah ini.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal—walaupun pada akhirnya dibenci oleh semua orang, itu lebih baik…" menghela nafas dan menutup matanya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Young Vongola—" suara yang asing itu membuatnya membuka mata, menatap kearah seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Natsuki yang bingung dengan panggilan dan juga suara yang tidak ia kenal itu tampak mencoba untuk berjalan dan melihat dari balik pintu geser—siapa yang mendatanginya kali ini. Melihat seorang pria yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu, berambut hitam keriting dan memakai kemeja dengan mata hitamnya dan tattoo bintang di bawah mata kirinya.

"Kau siapa?" keduanya tampak berbicara bebarengan, membuat Natsuki semakin bersweatdrop ria karena seharusnya ialah yang menanyakan siapa pria itu.

"Aku mengira kau adalah Vongola Muda, tetapi—sebenarnya aku yakin juga kalau ini bukan rumah keluarga Sawada," pria itu tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Ah tetapi—ini memang rumah keluarga Sawada, dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Vongola?"

"Hn?" menutup sebelah matanya dan menatap kearah Natsuki sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Yap, pemuda yang ada didepannya itu tampak membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya tampak terbuka tanpa terdengar suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, "tunggu, apakah ini tahun 20xx?"

"Tidak, ini adalah tahun 24xx—" Natsuki semakin bingung dengan perkataan dari pemuda itu. Hei, bagaimanapun tidak mungkin seseorang bisa salah mengucapkan tahun terlebih lebih dari 400 tahun lamanya bukan?

"Ah—sebaiknya aku meminta pertanggungjawaban dari Gianni setelah ini. Atau Tsuna-nii sudah memberinya pelajaran kalau sampai aku mengatakan hal ini padanya," menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Natsuki, "dan siapa kau?"

"Sawada Natsuki—"

"Sawada?" menoleh untuk menemukan sky ring yang dipakai menjadi sebuah liontin di kalungnya, pria itu tersenyum dan mengetahui siapa yang ada didepannya, "kau sangat mirip dengan Tsuna-nii kau tahu?"

'_Tsuna?'_

"Yare-yare—sudah lebih dari 5 menit aku disini dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, Gianni akan dalam masalah besar sekarang," menggaruk kepala belakangnya, menatap Natsuki yang tampak menatapnya seolah bertanya 'siapa kau?' dan pria itu bisa membacanya, "namaku adalah Lambo, aku juga dari Vongola…"

Tentu saja Lambo tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada Natsuki kalau ia berasal dari 400 tahun yang lalu dimana Tsuna—sang Vongola Decimo masih berkuasa. Mendengar tentang Vongola, Natsuki kembali murung dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm? Aku pernah menemui respon seperti ini—kutebak, kau tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin Vongola yang selanjutnya?" Natsuki yang mendengan Lambo mengatakan yang ia fikirkan sebelum ia mengatakannya membuatnya menoleh dan menatap kearah Lambo, "kau sama sepertinya—mudah untuk dibaca…"

"Aku hanya—tidak ingin melukai orang-orang yang ada disekelilingku," menghela nafas dan mempersilahkan Lambo untuk masuk. Duduk di sofa yang ada di tempat itu, dan Lambo menatap kearah sekelilingnya, "Gokudera-kun dan juga Asari-san tidak seharusnya menerima semua akibat yang kuberikan karena takdirku berada di lingkungan Vongola…"

"Biar kutebak—" mengambil sebuah minuman dari kulkas kecil yang ada di kamar itu, Natsuki memberikannya pada Lambo sambil menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya, "—Ahoudera dan juga Asari, walaupun aku tidak yakin. Tetapi apakah mereka adalah Storm dan Rain Guardianmu?"

…

"Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi Aki-nii pernah mengatakan kalau Asari-san adalah Rain Guardian sama sepertinya," memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu Lambo-san?"

"Sudah kubilang aku dari Vongola bukan—" tersenyum, Lambo—yang muncul dalam wujud 20YL memang lebih dewasa dan juga lebih pendiam, "—dan mengenai masalahmu tadi…"

…

"Bukankah—kau hanya tinggal melindungi mereka saja?"

"Melindungi?" Lambo mengangguk, dan Natsuki tampak masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lambo.

"Jadilah kuat—jika memang takdir tidak membawamu keluar dari Vongola, kau cukup menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungi mereka," Lambo tersenyum dan menutup sebelah matanya sambil melihat reaksi dari Natsuki.

"Tetapi—aku sudah melihat masa depan mereka, mereka tewas—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Lambo.

"Juunen Bazooka?"

Natsuki mengangguk—mulai curiga siapa sebenarnya Lambo hingga tahu semua hal yang akan ia ceritakan.

"Masih ada hingga 400 tahun lamanya," bergumam kecil agar Natsuki tidak mendengar, tetapi tentu saja ia bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar tentang 400 tahun lamanya, "kuberitahu satu hal Young Vongola—Juunen Bazooka hanya mengirimmu kepada salah satu masa depan yang mungkin terjadi nanti. Masih banyak kemungkinan masa depan yang akan terjadi, jika kau mau merubahkan dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang…"

"Salah satu?"

"Mungkin—katakan saja masa depan yang kau lihat adalah masa depan saat kau masih belum kuat menjadi seorang Don Vongola," mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Lambo, "kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat, mengubah masa depan itu dan menyelamatkan teman-temanmu itu…"

…

"Aku bisa melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja—" tertawa melihat bagaimana lemotnya sang Vongola Ventestimo itu, Lambo menepuk kepala Natsuki perlahan, "—kau bisa mengubah masa depanmu menjadi lebih baik Young Vongola…"

"Siapa sebenarnya—" melihat cincin yang ada di tangan Lambo, menyadari kalau itu adalah cincin Thunder Guardian dari Vongola. Matanya terbelalak dan menoleh kearah Lambo, "—kau…"

"Aku adalah—"

BUM!

Tiga puluh menit—tiba-tiba asap itu mengepul hingga menyelimuti Lambo, dan saat asap menipis, tidak ada sosok Lambo disana. Natsu tampak terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi selama 30 menit tadi. Seorang pria yang berusia 30 tahunan, datang dan pergi tiba-tiba.

"Ventestimo / Natsuki / Naa-chan!" suara yang dikenal oleh Natsuki tampak membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Akito, Hisagi, dan juga Akihiko yang muncul tiba-tiba dan juga terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ventestimo? Aku mendengar suara ledakan dari sini—" Hisagi mencoba untuk mencari dan menjaga Natsuki.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Hisagi, kukira ada apa—" tertawa dan menatap kearah Hisagi, Akito, dan juga Akihiko yang terdiam menatap Natsuki tertawa, "—a-ada yang salah?"

"Sepertinya apa yang kita lakukan tadi tidak terlalu berpengaruh dengan Natsuki," Akito tertawa lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Naa-chan, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Akihiko memeluk dengan erat Natsuki dan mengusap kepalanya, "aku sangat khawatir denganmu…"

"Rambo-san ingin kembali tidur," Rambo yang ditarik paksa oleh Hisagi tampak mengantuk dan menatap kearah Natsuki, "Natsu-nii sudah kembali seperti kemarin!"

"Eh?"

"Aku mengatakan pada bocah ini kalau Ventestimo jadi aneh karena alat bodoh miliknya, dan ternyata dia sendiri yang ingin bertemu dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Ventestimo," Hisagi menghela nafas dan menarik belakang pakaian Rambo untuk mengangkatnya, "tetapi bagaimanapun ini semua adalah salahmu bodoh!"

"Rambo-san tidak salah apapun! Lepaskan Rambo-san Ahoudera!"

"Apa katamu?" Natsuki tampak tersenyum melihat bagaimana Rambo dan juga Gokudera tampak bertengkar dan Akito yang mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka berdua.

'_Tunggu—Ahoudera?'_

"Huwaaa! Bakadera aku akan membalasmu!" Rambo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya, dan tampak sebuah bazooka yang menjadi akar masalah dari semua itu sudah ada ditangan dan akan ditembakkan oleh Rambo.

"Eh?" Natsuki, Akito, Hisagi, dan juga Akihiko tampak menatap horror.

"Ventestimo, jangan sampai mengenainya lagi!"

BUM!

Ledakan dari bazooka itu lagi, dan kali ini yang mengenainya adalah diri Rambo sendiri. Semua yang ada disana tampak terdiam dan nafas mereka seakan tersengat ketika melihat sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Sosok Rambo TYL yang sangat mirip dengan Lambo, hanya bedanya adalah tanda pentagon yang ada di bawah mata kirinya dan juga warna matanya yang hijau seperti Lampo.

"Hm? Baru saja aku ingin menikmati makanan Keiko-san, sepertinya aku tahu kejadian ini," suara yang mirip juga dengan Lambo itu membuat Natsu membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar, "oh halo Young Vongola, Yamamoto, Ahoudera…"

"Kata-kata itu, kau Rambo kan?"

"Kau tetap pemarah ya—" menutup kedua matanya dan menatap kearah Gokudera yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"La—Lambo-san?"

"Hm? Aku bukan Lambo-san, Young Vongola—aku adalah Rambo, dari masa 10 tahun setelah ini," Rambo tersenyum dan menatap kearah Natsuki. Tinggi mereka hampir sama walaupun Rambo tampak lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Natsuki.

"Te—tetapi kalian mirip sekali…"

"Oh—Lambo, itu… Bagaimana mengatakannya, dia adalah kakek buyutku dan juga Vongola Thunder Guardian Decimo," menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menghela nafas, tidak mendapatkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskannya pada Natsuki. Tetapi, saat menjelaskan itu, Natsuki malah pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ventestimo/Natsuki/Young Vongola/Naa-chan!"

…Masa 400 sebelumnya…

Markas Vongola tampak cukup ramai dengan adanya peristiwa sang Thunder Guardian Vongola Decimo yang tidak kembali setelah ditembak oleh Juunen Bazooka yang dimodifikasi oleh sang mekanik Gianni. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak panik, terlihat mondar mandir dan mencoba untuk menunggu kabar dari Gianni sebelum tiba-tiba asap pink tampak mengepul dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku kembali—"

"Lambo—untung saja kau baik-baik saja," pemuda itu—Sawada Tsunayoshi sang Decimo Vongola tampak menghela nafas lega melihat bagaimana Guardiannya kembali setelah tidak adanya sosok yang seharusnya menggantikan posisinya karena dampak dari Juunen Bazooka, "kau terkirim kemasa mana?"

"Percaya atau tidak—aku terkirim ke masa 400 tahun dari sekarang…"

"Hiee! Maksudmu masa Primo?"

"Tidak—" menatap kearah Tsuna dan menghela nafas melihat betapa miripnya Tsuna dengan Natsuki saat ia bertemu tadi, "—aku bertemu dengan cicitmu Tsuna-nii…"

…

"EEH!"

…

"Ugh—" memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat, Natsuki merasakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kesadarannya tampak terkumpul, "—ini dimana…"

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara ibunya langsung membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Keiko yang bersama dengan Hisagi, Akito yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya, dan juga Akihiko dan juga Rebirth yang sedang berbincang, "kau pingsan dan mereka menungguimu untuk sadar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberitahu orang tua mereka agar diizinkan untuk menginap hari ini di sini…"

"Dimana Rambo?"

"Sudah tertidur dikamarnya, kau kaget melihat wujud 10 tahun kemudian dari Rambo dan pingsan. Kau juga memanggilnya dengan nama dari Decimo Vongola Thunder Guardian…" Keiko mencoba untuk menceritakan keadaannya, "seharusnya kau tidak kaget, karena kau sendiri juga mirip dengan Vongola Decimo bukan Natsu-kun?"

"Tetapi aku tidak menyangka akan semirip itu mereka…"

"Yang pasti—mereka semua bersyukur kalau kau kembali seperti semula. Mereka sangat kaget melihat perubahan sifatmu setelah kembali dari masa depan kau tahu?" Keiko tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Natsuki. Natsuki tampak menatap ibunya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah sadar Dame-Natsu?"

"Rebirth—" tersenyum melihat tutornya itu sebelum Rebirth memutuskan untuk melompat dan mendarat didepannya saat itu, "—aku akan mencoba untuk berlatih menjadi lebih kuat…"

"Oh, apa yang membuatmu berubah fikiran?"

"Aku tidak pernah berubah fikiran untuk tidak menjadi boss mafia—" tersenyum tipis sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "—tetapi aku butuh kekuatan untuk melindungi apa yang ingin kulindungi saat ini…"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk latihanku yang berat," melompat turun dari tempat tidur Natsuki dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Natsuki tanpa Natsuki tahu kalau seutas senyuman tampak sangat jelas di wajahnya. Hisagi dan juga Akito yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri dan tersenyum senang melihat Natsuki sudah sadar dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Sedikit lagi—"

…

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi tampak Natsuki yang terbangun dan mendapati Akito serta Hisagi yang berada di kamarnya masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Setelah semalam mereka memutuskan untuk menginap, pagi harinya tampak Natsuki yang memang sudah terbiasa untuk bangun pagi itu menghela nafas dan mengendap-endap bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa membangunkan kedua orang tersebut.

Dengan segera ia berjalan, mencoba untuk merenggangkan tangannya dan menguap lebar—sedikit mengantuk.

"Seharusnya kau katakan kalau kau akan kemari Dame-Aldo…"

"Kau sangat dingin Rebirth, begitukah sifatmu pada mantan muridmu ini?" suara yang asing terdengar itu menarik perhatian dari Natsuki dan ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu ruangan tamu yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya tampak menatap kearah sosok pemuda berambut biru langit (seperti Mukuro) yang tersenyum dan sedang berbincang dengan Rebirth.

Awalnya tidak mengenalinya, tetapi ia melihat kearah tattoo biru yang ada di lehernya, dan ia mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ah, jadi dia Vongola Ventestimo?"

"Begitulah, dia adalah Dame-Natsu…" Rebirth berjalan dan melompat kearah Natsuki yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, "—biar kuperkenalkan dia padamu. Dia adalah—"

"Cavallone-san?" baik Rebirth maupun pria itu tampak menatap kearah Natsuki yang berjalan dan mendekati pemuda itu, "anda Cavallone-san bukan?"

"Oh, sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku, Natsuki—" tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menepuk pelan kepala Natsuki dengan lembut, "—begitulah, namaku adalah Aldo Cavallone—aku adalah Ventestimo Cavallone dan juga mantan murid dari Rebirth."

…To Be Continue…

Oke, memang pendek =_= tetapi memang segini yang bisa me tulis untuk chapter ini. Kedatangan Lambo ke masa Natsuki bukan karena Juunen Bazookanya Rambo, tapi karena Juunen Bazooka milik dia yang malfunction gara-gara Gianni. Dan entah kenapa situasinya sangat pas disaat Natsuki lagi galau (?) gara-gara chapter sebelumnya.

Dan untuk Cavallone Ventestimo XD silahkan bayangkan Dino di chapter awal dengan rambut berwarna seperti Mukuro dan juga mata berwarna cokelat seperti Dino—dan jangan komen masalah nama, karena me ga dapet ide nama lain selain Aldo…

RnR Please~

Thank's for **Tsukiyomi Amu-chan Hinamori **yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya~


	8. Brothership Sky and Cloud

"Namaku adalah Aldo Cavallone—Don Cavallone Ventestimo dan juga mantan murid dari Rebirth," Aldo tersenyum dan menatap kearah Natsuki. Tentu saja ia ingat saat terkirim ke masa depan, ia melihat Aldo yang mengantarnya sampai ke pemakaman teman-temannya bersama dengan kakek dari Akito, "kalau boleh aku tahu, kau kenal dari siapa Natsuki? Cavallone corp merahasiakan keberadaanku bukan?"

"A—aku memang sering mendengar tentang Cavallone corp, tetapi aku bukan dapat informasi dari sana kok—aku pernah bertemu dengan anda, walaupun kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku," Aldo tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsuki, "lu—lupakan…"

"Aldo akan tinggal disini selama ia ada di Jepang," Rebirth dengan seenaknya memutuskan, tetapi bahkan ibunyapun akan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rebirth, jadi ia hanya bisa bersweatdrop karena dia, "dia juga akan bersekolah di Namimori sama sepertimu…"

"Eh? Me—memang usia Aldo-san berapa?"

"Delapan belas tahun—hanya 2 tahun di atasmu, sebenarnya aku sudah lulus sejak usia 16 tahun, tetapi aku ingin melihat bagaimana kegiatan calon don Vongola Ventestimo sekaligus adik seperguruanku," Aldo tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 8 : Brothership Sky and Cloud

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

"Ventestimo—"

"Ya, ada apa—Gokudera-kun?" Natsuki tampak berjalan bersama dengan Gokudera dan juga Asari.

"Sejak kapan Bucking Bronco ini ada di sini!" Gokudera menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Aldo yang berjalan santai di sebelah Natsuki. Natsuki hanya bersweatdrop ria sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Gokudera.

"Ta—tadi pagi ia datang kemari, kau kenal dengannya Gokudera-kun?"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Gokudera Hisagi-kun, Tactical muda Vongola 19th—lagipula dengan adanya masa lalumu itu," Aldo menatap Gokudera yang langsung menatap tajam Aldo saat itu, "yah—pokoknya walaupun kita tidak pernah bertemu tentu saja kita saling kenal Gokudera..."

…

"Cih, jangan sok kenal!"

"Memang apa yang membuatmu kesal pada Aldo-san, Gokudera-kun?" Natsu melihat Gokudera yang berdecak kesal dan mengalihkan perhatian dari Aldo.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang lebih tua!"

"Oh, begitu—" Natsuki hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Besok aku akan masuk ke Nami Chuu, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya~"

"Dengan siapa?" Natsuki menatap Aldo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Adik Aldo—" Rebirth tampak tenang menjelaskannya walaupun itu membuat Natsuki, Gokudera, dan Asari terdiam.

"ADIK?"

…

"Namaku adalah Aldo Cavallone, selama 3 bulan akan berada di Jepang dan bersekolah disini," Aldo berkenalan di depan kelasnya sambil tersenyum—membuat semua siswi yang melihatnya tampak memerah wajahnya, "bahasa Jepangku cukup lancar, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya apapun padaku…"

'_Cavallone, apakah dia itu—pemimpin Cavallone corp itu?'_

'_Tetapi usianya tampak masih sangat muda!'_

'_Tapi nama Cavallone bukan nama yang umum!'_

"Ano—Aldo-san, apakah anda adalah pemimpin Cavallone corp yang terkenal itu?" seorang siswi tampak cukup ragu untuk bertanya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan dan berdiri untuk bertanya.

"Ah—sebenarnya ini rahasia, tetapi memang aku adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan itu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat semua siswi semakin terpesona dengan wajah tampan milik Aldo yang mirip dengan Don cavallone Decimo itu.

Cavallone—berbeda dengan Vongola, ia menutupi nama keluarga mafianya dengan perusahaan untuk menyewakan detektif yang cukup—sangat—terkenal di Italia maupun dunia. Kerahasiaan sangat utama di perusahaan itu sehingga pemimpin perusahaan mereka dirahasiakan termasuk Aldo yang baru berusia 18 tahun—17 tahun saat menggantikan ayahnya yang tewas menjadi pemimpin Cavallone baik mafia maupun perusahaan itu.

"Selamat datang Yun-san," menyapa dengan sopan seorang anak yang seharusnya terkena hukuman karena terlambat. Aldo menoleh saat mendengar nama itu, dan menemukan pemuda berambut abu-abu berjalan santai ke dalam kelas.

"Yun Que!" Aldo tampak mengenal pemuda itu, sementara yang bersangkutan tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya—terdiam sejenak, "ah, aku merindukanmu adikku tersayang!"

...

"Lepaskan aku Haneuma—dan jangan seenaknya menyebutku adikmu," pemuda yang tampak dingin itu menatap dengan deathglare yang cukup untuk membunuh puluhan orang kalau tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang. Tetapi seakan tidak menggubrisnya—atau memang itu kenyataannya, Aldo tampak memeluk erat Yun.

"A—ano, Cavallone-san—"

"Panggil saja pakai sebutan -kun sensei, bagaimanapun aku murid disini," masih menanggapi gumaman dari Yun, Aldo tersenyum lebar kearah guru mereka.

"Baiklah, Cavallone-kun—kau kenal dengan Yun Que-san?"

"Dia adalah adikku!"

...

"APA!"

…

Suasana hening saat di atap—Natsuki, Gokudera, dan juga Asari tampak hanya diam menatap Aldo dan juga pemuda berambut abu-abu yang sedang memakan bento miliknya.

"Yun-senpai—tidak kusangka kalau kau kenal dengan Aldo-san," Asari tampak tertawa dan menatap Yun Que yang tampak membalasnya dengan deathglare ke arah Asari, "Lebih tepatnya, tidak menyangka kalau adik Aldo-san adalah anda!"

"Aku bukan adik kandungnya—dasar bodoh..."

"Eh?" Natsuki, Hisagi, dan Akito menatap Yun dan menatap ke arah Aldo yang tersenyum gugup dengan tatapan mereka.

"Begitulah, ayah menemukan Yun di Cina saat ia berusia 5 tahun—dan ayah mengangkatnya sebagai anak," Aldo mengangguk dan mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Yun, "tetapi bagaimanapun aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungku sendiri!"

"Berisik, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak—" berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan segera berjalan menjauhi mereka, "—sebentar lagi waktunya pelajaran di mulai, cepat masuk atau kamikorosu..."

...

"Dia itu orang Cina kan?"

"Begitulah—" mengangguk pelan, "—namun karena didikan dari ayah yang membuatnya mendapatkan semua pelajaran tentang Jepang, ia jadi sangat terobsesi dengan negara ini..."

"Pantas saja, semua yang ada di sekelilingnya sangat ia jaga," Akito tampak tertawa saat menceritakan hal ini, "ia adalah ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori. Sejak berusia 15 tahun, saat ia masih berada di SMP Namimori. Bahkan ia yang meminta ayahku untuk membuat komite kedisiplinan di SMA Namimori yang sudah sangat lama terlupakan."

"Memang dulu ada?"

"Yep, gedung SMP dan SMA Nami chuu berusia lebih dari 400 tahun—dan pernah ada seseorang yang membentuk komite kedisiplinan itu walaupun setelah pemimpinnya tewas, komite kedisiplinan juga menghilang dari cerita Nami Chuu," Akito yang notabe paling lama berada di Namimori daripada Natsuki, Gokudera, apalagi Aldo itu tampak menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa aku merasa kalau pernah bertemu dengannya ya?"

"Kalau begitu baguslah—karena kau akan terus berhubungan dengannya," suara Rebirth terdengar, membuat Natsu, Hisagi, Akito, dan Aldo menoleh sekitar mereka. Saat itu, Rebirth melayang entah darimana dan menendang kepala belakang Natsuki hingga ia tersungkur, "ciaosuu!"

"Ventestimo!" Hisagi mencoba melihat keadaan Natsuki yang memegangi kepala belakangnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkannya—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Rebirth saat itu, "lalu, apa maksudmu dengan selalu berhubungan dengan Yun Que-san?"

"Aldo juga mengetahui alasannya bukan?"

"Eh?" Natsuki menoleh kearah Aldo yang tampak tersenyum dengan sebutir keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Yun Que itu—memiliki cincin seperti yang kau miliki," jawab Aldo singkat sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"E—eh!"

"Seperti Hisagi yang memegang cincin storm guardian," Reborn mengeluarkan badul dengan cincin yang dipakai oleh Hisagi, lalu melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Akito, "dan Akito yang memiliki cincin Rain Guardian. Serta kau yang memiliki cincin Sky Guardian."

"Sky, Storm, Rain? Bukankah itu macam-macam jenis guardian yang ada di Vongola?"

"Kau menghafalnya dengan baik dame-Natsu," Rebirth menatap mereka bertiga dengan senyuman samar di wajahnya, "dan Yun Que, adalah pemegang cincin Cloud Guardian..."

...

"Tetapi nama yang ia miliki cukup unik," Rebirth menatap kearah Aldo yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Rebirth.

"Apa maksudnya?" Natsuki dan Akito yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Hisagi, Aldo, serta Rebirth.

"Yun Que, dalam bahasa Cina adalah Skylark—dan dua generasi yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Yun Que adalah Hibari Kyouya, dan juga Alaude Vongola."

...

"Eeeeh!" Natsuki yang notabe mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hisagi tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Begitulah—Hibari dalam bahasa Jepang adalah Skylark, dan Alaude adalah bahasa Perancis dari Skylark," Hisagi tampak menjelaskan dengan mudah ke arah Natsuki yang hanya mengangguk saja.

"Bukan hanya itu—" Aldo tersenyum dan menatap Hisagi maupun Natsuki dan juga Akito, "—Yun Que, bisa dibaca sebagai Yunquiye, atau yang dalam bahasa Indian berarti "Forest of Cloud"..."

"Kebetulan yang—mengerikan..."

"Ia memiliki cincin Cloud, dan itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan..." Rebirth menatap kearah Natsuki yang menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

…

Yun Que sedang berada di ruangannya yang ada di lantai dua tepat di sebelah ruangan kepala sekolah. Mengerjakan beberapa laporan dengan sebuah cincin yang ia mainkan di tangan sebelahnya. Saat sedang 'asik' membaca laporan, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sakit yang menjalar di dadanya.

"Yun-san, anda tidak apa-apa—" tampak pemuda yang tadi berada di ruangannya mencoba menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Tidak apa—sebaiknya kau gantikan aku patroli dulu, aku akan menyusul," memijat kepalanya, mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan menatap pemuda di depannya yang tampak khawatir, "keluarlah sekarang Takuya, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Baiklah Yun-san, saya akan menunggu anda—" membungkuk sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. Saat pintu terdengar tertutup, Yun tampak meremas kemejanya di bagian dada dan mencoba untuk mengambil nafas walaupun tampak kepayahan.

"Sial—" menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tampak berat. Menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dan menutup matanya.

…

Suara pintu yang terbuka tampak menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut biru yang warnanya lebih tua daripada Aldo—pendek, dan matanya berwarna abu-abu pucat.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sawada Natsuki!" Suaranya awal tampak tenang dan juga dalam. Natsuki yang melihat hal itu tampak bingung dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Menyadari kalau hari pertama saat ia bersama dengan Akito ia sempat melihatnya, ia tahu kalau pemuda ini adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Oi, apa maumu dengan Ventestimo!"

"Jangan berisik Tako-Head, aku tidak punya perlu denganmu!" Gokudera yang mendengar itu langsung akan menghajar sebelum Natsu berdiri dan mencoba menghentikan Gokudera.

"Ada apa senpai?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah cincin ini!" Menunjuk sebuah cincin yang membuat Natsuki, Gokudera, dan juga Asari langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat cincin itu. Natsuki yang menyadari hal itu segera berjalan cepat dan mendorong keluar pemuda itu dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Kenapa senpai tahu kalau aku berhubungan dengan cincin itu?"

"Bayi berambut pirang memberitahukanku saat aku bertemu dengannya," Natsuki seharusnya sudah menebak, hanya Rebirth yang bisa dengan mudah melakukan apapun seenaknya sendiri, "dan yang aku tahu juga adalah—kau adalah orang yang kuat..."

_'Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Rebirth...'_

"Aku melihat rekaman saat kau mengalahkan beberapa orang sendirian," entah darimana sebuah handphone terlempar dengan indahnya, dan dengan ajaibnya tidak rusak sama sekali.

_'Rebirth—'_ berdecak kesal dan melihat ke arah Handphone tadi terlempar. Sementara pemuda berambut biru itu mengambil handphone dan melihat apa yang ada di layar itu.

"Ah ini dia!" Natsuki yang sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda berambut biru pendek itu berteriak. Menoleh dan menemukan rekaman—film action yang entah bagaimana bisa di edit oleh Rebirth sedemikian rupa hingga gambar sang tokoh diganti dengan wajahnya.

_'Apapun yang Rebirth kerjakan, selalu membuatku terkejut...'_

"Senpai, tetapi ini—"

"Sawada Natsuki," suara yang dingin dan juga dalam itu terdengar, membuat Natsuki menoleh dan menemukan Yun Que yang berdiri dan menatapnya, "bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk masuk ke kelasmu. Dan kau malah berkeliaran di sini saat jam masuk sudah berbunyi."

"H—Hieee! Ma-maaf Yun-san, a—aku—!"

"Kamikorosu..." Yun tampak menatap Natsuki dan segera bergerak untuk memukul Natsu. Tetapi dengan cepat pemuda berambut biru pendek itu menahan serangannya dan melindungi Natsuki.

"Tetap seperti biasa Yun, serangan yang sangat extreme!"

"Jangan menghalangiku Sasagawa Kyouhei," Yun menatap pemuda itu, tetapi dijawab dengan gelengan singkat.

"Aku yang pertama kali menemukannya dan aku yang akan mengajaknya terlebih dahulu!" Pemuda bernama Kyouhei tadi tampak menatap Yun yang semakin kesal karena yang dilakukan Kyouhei.

…

Di tempat lain, Rebirth tampak menoleh dan menatap Kyouhei sejenak. Senyuman samar terlihat di wajahnya sebelum ia menurunkan topi fedoranya.

"Sasagawa Kyouhei—tidak diragukan lagi. Dia adalah Sun Guardian Vongola..."

Rebirth baru saja akan pergi saat melihat beberapa orang sudah berada di dekat jendela tempat Natsu, Kyouhei, dan Yun Que berada. Menggerutu samar, Rebirth menatap Natsuki.

_'Apakah kau akan sadar Natsuki?'_

…

Yun Que tampak menatap Kyouhei dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Mencoba untuk menghajar Kyouhei saat lagi-lagi sakit di dadanya menghentikannya dan membuat ia hampir saja ambruk—atau ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak ambruk.

"Yun?"

"Cepatlah masuk ke kelas dalam waktu 5 menit atau aku akan menghajarmu, herbivore—" Natsuki melihat kearah Yun yang tampak menyembunyikan sakitnya, Yun sendiri tampak berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Natsuki dan Kyouhei sebelum Natsuki menyadari seseorang yang membidik Yun dari luar jendela.

"Yun-san, awas!" Natsuki mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya sebelum pistol itu tertembak, tetapi Yun segera mengeluarkan sebuah rantai yang langsung menghalangi peluru yang akan menuju tempatnya.

_'Wow—'_ belum sempat mengagumi apa yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba tubuh Yun limbung dan terjatuh begitu saja. Baik Natsuki maupun Kyouhei tampak terkejut saat melihat Yun ambruk dan segera menghampirinya, "Yun-senpai!"

"Ini gawat—" Rebirth yang tadi berada di luar langsung membidik Natsuki dengan dying will flame.

BANG!

Tubuh Natsuki ikut tumbang, dan terjatuh.

"Oi Sawada, Yun!" Kyouhei tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi akan menghampiri saat Natsuki bangkit dengan flame yang ada di dahinya dan kedua tangannya (tanpa menggunakan glove). Rebirth yang kemarin tidak melihat kalau Natsuki bisa mengeluarkan flame dari tangannya langsung terkejut dan mencoba melihat lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi.

...

Bergerak dengan cepat dengan bantuan flame di tangan, Natsuki mencoba untuk menyerang penyerang yang berjumlah 3 orang di atas pohon. Dengan beberapa gerakan, 3 orang itu tampak tumbang dan kesakitan. Tidak ada yang mati—dan itu membuat Rebirth bernafas lega.

Saat mendarat di dekat Yun, ia tampak menatap dingin ke arah Yun dan tidak menyadari kalau seseorang sudah berada di belakangnya dan siap untuk menyerangnya. Sebuah pisau akan melayang ke arahnya sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang langsung meninju musuh di belakang Natsuki untuk melindunginya.

...

Natsuki menatap dingin Kyouhei yang tampak membelakanginya, dan ia berbalik untuk melihat Natsuki saat itu.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, dan aku sudah memutuskan—" Natsuki sudah bersiap untuk hal buruk yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyouhei, "—KAU HARUS IKUT KLUB TINJU SAWADA!"

Mundur beberapa langkah dan Natsuki tampak menutup matanya erat saat kedua tangan Kyouhei mencengkram erat bahunya. Lagi-lagi flame yang biasa tidak terkendali tampak menghilang saat Kyouhei memegangnya.

"E—eh? Apa senpai?"

"Kubilang, aku Sasagawa Kyouhei mengajakmu untuk masuk ke dalam klub tinju!" Suara Kyouhei yang beberapa detik yang lalu tampak pelan sekarang sangat kencang membuat telinga Natsu berdenging.

"A—akan aku fikirkan, sekarang sebaiknya kita membawa Yun-san ke ruangan kesehatan," Natsuki berjalan ke arah Yun dan akan menggendongnya saat tangannya terasa sakit setelah memakai flame itu. Kyouhei dengan segera membantunya dan mencoba membawa Yun ke ruangan kesehatan.

…

Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak Yun yang bangun dan melihat kedua orang yang masih menungguinya—Natsuki dan juga Kyouhei.

"Kau sudah sadar Yun-san?"

"Kenapa aku ada di sini herbivore," Yun menatap Natsuki dengan tatapan tajam dan begitu juga kearah Kyouhei.

"Kau pingsan jadi aku dan Sawada membawamu kemari!"

"Tidak perlu," Yun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi mereka berdua, "kalian kembali ke kelas sekarang atau kamikorosu..."

"Ba—baiklah Yun-senpai..." Berdiri, Natsuki membungkukkan badannya, "ah, aku belum mengatakan pada Aldo-san tentang ini. Mungkin kau ingin mengatakannya sendiri," lanjut Natsuki sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan itu meninggalkan Yun sendirian.

...

"Kh, sial—" mengeratkan giginya, meremas kemejanya di daerah dada masih merasakan sakit pada daerah itu.

_'Fufufu—berkatmu aku menemukannya, Skylark-kun~'_

…To Be Continue…

Oke XD Di cerita me ini, memang relasi dari D1869 versi generasi 20 itu bener-bener deket XD mau tahu apa relasi dekat yang dimaksud untuk 69nya? Mungkin 3 chapter lagi akan dijelasin XD

Jadi, sekarang tinggal Guardian of Mist—

Dan oh, disini memang Yun Que itu orang Cina—dan Cavallone 19th aka papahnya Aldo itu ngangkat dia jadi anak karena dia ngeliat cincin Vongola yang dibawa Yun :3 jadi deh Aldo sama Yun itu adik kakak meskipun ga kandung. Usianya Cuma beda 1 tahun. Dan Sasagawa Kyouhei, tentu saja dia itu Sun Guardian Ventestimo XD maaf kalau kesannya keburu-buru buat Sun Guardian, tapi sifatnya itu gabungan antara Knuckle dan Ryouhei, dia lebih bisa ngatur teriakannya, dan kalau lagi bicara biasa malah kaya orang yang kalem.

Ini dia biodata dari 3 karakter baru di chapter ini :3

**Name : **Aldo Cavallone

**Status : **Don Cavallone Ventestimo

**Age : **18

**Birthday : **30 November

**Weapon : **Whimp

**Family (Alive) : **Yun Que (Step-Brother)

**Personality : **Tidak ceroboh (bukan seperti Dino), baik, ramah, tetapi kalau ia sudah marah—silahkan lihat chapter selanjutnya nanti.

**Short History : **Anak dari Cavallone 19th, sejak kecil sudah dilatih untuk memimpin Cavallone. Saat usianya 6 tahun, ayahnya membawa seorang anak dari Cina—Yun Que yang disambut ramah oleh Dino. Ia sudah menganggap anak itu sebagai adik kandungnya. Saat usianya beranjak 14 tahun tinggal berpisah dengan adik angkatnya yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang, dan saat usianya 15 tahun bertemu dengan Rebirth dan menjadi muridnya selama beberapa tahun. Usianya beranjak 17 tahun saat ayahnya tewas dan ia diangkat sebagai Don Cavallone Ventestimo.

**Name : **Yun Que

**Status : **Candidate Cloud Guardian Ventestimo, Head of Dicipline Committee

**Age : **17

**Birthday : **1 Maret

**Weapon : **Chain

**Family (Alive) : **Aldo Cavallone (Step-Brother)

**Personality : **sama seperti pendahulunya, tetapi ia lebih terbuka sedikit daripada mereka berdua. Dan lebih terbuka pada kakak angkatnya meskipun ia masih bersikap uhuktsundereuhuk.

**Short Story : **Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang Yun Que, tetapi ia lahir di Cina dan kedua orang tuanya tewas saat usianya masih sangat kecil. Hidup sendiri sejak berusia 3 tahun, dan pada saat bertemu dengan ayah Aldo, ia diangkat menjadi anak angkatnya—dan itu saat usianya 5 tahun. Memiliki penyakit misterius yang sampai sekarang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh kakak angkatnya karena sifatnya yang tertutup.

**Name : **Sasagawa Kyouhei

**Status : **Candidate Sun Guardian Ventestimo, Captain Club Boxing

**Age : **17

**Birthday : **14 Agustus

**Weapon : **Fist

**Family (Alive) : **Unknown

**Personality : **Sifatnya awal terlihat sangat tenang dan juga kalem. Tetapi, jika ia sudah bersemangat akan satu hal, tidak akan bisa dibedakan dengan Ryouhei.

**Short Story : **[akan dijelaskan di waktu yang tepat]

**Special Thanks for ****Fikri**** yang udah review ffic ini \O/ **

**Please Review again~ ;)**


	9. J

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yun-senpai ya," Natsu tampak memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Yun Que tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan saat musuh menyerang mereka. Inginnya ia mengatakan pada Aldo tentang masalah ini, tetapi entah kenapa sepertinya itu hanya akan membuat Yun Que semakin marah, _'apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan pada Aldo-san saja masalah ini…'_

Bergumam pelan—inginnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya suaranya cukup besar untuk didengar jika orang berada di sampingnya.

"Ventestimo/Natsuki/Natsu!" mendengar namanya dipanggil dan mendengar suara, seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalau orang yang memanggilnya tentu saja tiga orang yang tampaknya memang selalu mencari Natsuki ditambah dengan—Aldo.

"Asari-kun, Hisagi-kun, Aldo-san?"

"Kudengar lagi-lagi musuh mengincarmu," Aldo tampak menatap cemas Natsuki yang segera dilanjut oleh Hisagi yang tidak kalah paniknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ventesimo!"

"I—iya, aku tidak apa-apa karena tadi Sasagawa-senpai, Yun-senpai dan juga Rebirth membantuku," jawab Natsuki sambil tersenyum dan melangkah mundur saat mereka mencoba untuk mendekat dalam kecepatan yang bisa membuatnya terjatuh.

"Maa, maa—sudah kubilang kalau bersama Sasagawa-senpai akan baik-baik saja bukan," jawab Akito sambil tertawa dan menepuk kepala Hisagi, membuat yang bersangkutan tampak kesal.

"Jangan langsung begitu saja percaya dengan orang lain!"

"Yun membantumu Natsu?" Aldo membiarkan Hisagi maupun Akito bertengkar dan menghampiri Natsuki yang hanya mengangguk, "yah—kalau Yun Que ada, aku bisa mempercayakan keselamatanmu pada dia…"

…

"Ano—Aldo-san," Aldo menoleh saat Natsuki memanggilnya dan Natsu tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya, "apakah Yun-senpai memiliki penyakit yang parah?"

**Vongola 20th : End of Vongola Sins**

K+

Adventure/Friendship

Chapter 9 : J.

Vongola 20th : End of Vongola sins © Lyner and Ciocarlie

KHR © Amano Akira

Slight for name & Ability © Get Backers from Tadashi Agi & Rando Ayamine

…

Seorang pemuda berambut putih salju tampak berjalan di depan gerbang Namimori High School. Matanya yang berwarna merah terang tampak menatap gedung itu, beberapa siswi juga tampak menoleh karena ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah dan tampak seolah menunggu seseorang di sana.

Dengan wajahnya yang tampan, tentu saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswi di sana—dan itulah kenyataannya saat wajah semua siswi di sana bersemu merah karena adanya pemuda itu walaupun tampak aneh karena warna matanya itu.

"Ini—Namimori High School?" di tangannya tampak sebuah cincin yang melambangkan kabut dan juga ukiran lambang Vongola di tas yang ia kenakan, "seperti yang dikatakan oleh 19th…"

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin kalau Yun tampak sakit Natsu?" suara Aldo yang baru saja akan pulang dari sekolah dengan Natsuki, Akito, dan juga Hisagi menarik perhatian dari pemuda itu. Menoleh dan membiarkan saat Natsuki, Aldo, Akito, dan Hisagi melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ya—" Natsuki baru saja akan melewatinya saat pemuda itu tersenyum.

_**'Fufufu, kita bertemu lagi—Natsuki Sawada…'**_

"Eh…" menoleh saat dirinya sudah melewati pemuda itu saat ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya saat itu. Tetapi, saat menoleh tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah tidak ada—padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih ada di sana.

"Ada apa Natsu?"

"Tidak—rasanya ada yang memanggilku tadi," Natsuki menoleh kembali saat Akito menanyakan keadaannya. Mengangkat bahu, "sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…"

"Jadi kembali lagi pada masalah Yun Que—"

"Kau tahu bucking bronco—" Hisagi tampak bersweatdrop ria melihat Aldo yang tidak perduli dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya sejak Natsu mengatakan kalau ia merasa melihat Yun yang sakit, "—kau tampak seperti brother complex di mataku…"

…

Rebirth sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang saat berada di rumah Natsu. Tampak sangat serius dan sesekali mengangguk dan meminum capucinno yang ada di depannya saat itu.

"Jadi—ia sudah datang juga?"

_**'Begitulah—'**_ suara yang berat dan juga tegas terdengar di sebrang sambungan, dibalas oleh Reborn dengan anggukan kecil, _**'—ia terlalu overprotective dengan Vongola. Dan, ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan pengangkatan Natsuki menjadi Vongola Ventestimo…'**_

"Bukankah sama saja dengan boss Akihiko?"

_**'Dia lebih parah—Fransisco tidak begitu perduli dengan Vongola, sementara ia—'**_

"Baiklah aku mengerti," Rebirth tampak menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah luar dimana Aldo, Natsuki, Akito, dan Hisagi datang ke rumah, "aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun—pemuda itu adalah yang memegang kunci Kiri no Sugosha. Dia adalah Mist Guardian Natsuki—dan ia harus menerima Natsuki sebagai bossnya…"

_**'Kuharap kedatangannya tidak akan membuat masalah besar bagi Natsuki—'**_

"Kita hanya bisa berharap 19th…"

_**'Tetapi yang harus kuingatkan pada Natsuki—'**_

…

"Tadaimaaa—" Natsuki tampak menghela nafas berat dan menatap sekelilingnya saat Sawada Keiko ibunya tampak menyambut dengan pakaian yang tampak formal dan sedang berdandan layaknya seorang artis biasa—dan memang ia adalah seorang artis.

"Ah Natsu-kun—maaf kaa-san tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini…"

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, kau sudah terlalu banyak memaksakan diri untuk di rumah ketimbang mengurusi pekerjaanmu—" Natsuki tampak tersenyum dan menatap ibunya. Aldo, Akito, dan Hisagi sendiri tampak menatap dan terdiam melihat ibu Natsuki yang sebenarnya sudah berkepala 4 tetapi masih tetap seperti usia 20 tahunan.

"Ah Akito-kun, Hisagi-kun—aku bisa meminta tolong pada kalian?"

"A—ah, ada apa Keiko-san/Sawada-sama!" Akito dan juga Hisagi tampak berbicara bebarengan dan membuat Keiko tertawa kecil.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit di Italia—dan mungkin selama 1 minggu aku tidak akan di rumah, apakah kalian bisa menemani Natsuki dan menginap di rumah? Takumi akan menyiapkan segala hal yang menjadi keperluan kalian."

"Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula ayah jarang ada di rumah," Akito tampak tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kepalanya di belakang kepala.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa menginap kembali di rumah anda Ventestimo!" Natsuki hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar hal itu dan tertawa gugup melihat Hisagi.

"Aku juga ada untuk menjagamu," Aldo tampak tersenyum juga dan melihat Natsuki yang tampak bersweatdrop ria dan tertawa pelan menanggapi semua yang dilakukan oleh ketiga orang sahabatnya itu.

…

Keiko tampak menatap mereka berempat dan tersenyum senang melihatnya. Berjalan dan mengecup pipi Aldo, Akito, dan Hisagi dengan cepat dan memeluk mereka bertiga yang sukses bersemu karena dicium seperti itu.

"Terima kasih ya—"

"Bu—bukan apa-apa Keiko-san, Sawada-sama…"

"Panggil saja maman," mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum, Keiko mendengar sebuah mobil yang klaksonnya berbunyi. Menoleh saat melihat Akihiko ada disana, ia segera melepaskan pelukan yang sedari tadi belum ia lepaskan, "baiklah—aku pergi dulu Natsu-kun~" tidak lupa mengecup pipi Natsuki dan segera memeluknya singkat dan berjalan kearah mobil.

"A—ahaha, ibu yang bersemangat eh Natsuki?"

"Begitulah—" tertawa datar dan menghela nafas panjang—menatap kearah rumah saat tiba-tiba Rebirth sudah berada di depannya dan menendang wajah Natsuki.

"Ciaosuu!"

BUGH!

"Ventestimo!" Hisagi segera menghampiri Natsuki yang memegangi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apakah harus kau menendangku seperti itu Rebirth?"

…

"Itu sudah hobiku—" membalikkan badan dan berjalan seolah tidak melakukan dan tidak mengatakan apapun yang menyakitkan pada Natsuki—membuatnya terpuruk dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sementara di dalam mobil, Keiko tampak tersenyum dan bersenandung kecil melihat kearah jendela saat Akihiko menyetir mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai bandara.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang Keiko-san?"

"Mou, sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku kaa-san bukan Aki-kun~" Keiko tampak menghela nafas dan melihat kearah anak laki-lakinya itu, "lagipula semenjak aku mengadopsimu saat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu—aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri…"

"Walaupun kenyataannya tidak bukan—" Akihiko tersenyum dan melihat ke depan untuk berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya, "—lalu, apa yang membuatmu senang?"

"Karena Natsu-kun sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk berteman dengan orang lain tentu saja," jawab Keiko memainkan nada bicaranya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca, "sepertinya legenda dari cincin itu benar eh?"

"Kau sendiri tidak percaya saat itu—karena sepertinya, hanya saat Na-chan yang memakainya legenda itu berfungsi," Akihiko tampak menyetel lagu dari radionya dan kembali melaju dengan mobil sport hitamnya di jalanan yang cukup sepi itu.

"Kuharap itu tidak sementara…"

…

Di sebuah kamar di rumah bergaya Cina itu tampak Yun Que yang sedang berbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri. Pria berambut pendek berwarna hitam yang saat siang tadi bersama dengan Yun tampak menunggui dirinya.

"Yun-san, anda sudah sadar?"

"Kenapa aku ada disini," menutup kedua matanya dan menyipitkan matanya sambil melihat langit-langit rumah itu.

"Tadi anda pingsan lagi saat jam pulang berbunyi—saya membawa anda pulang," Yun mencoba untuk bangkit, melihat handphonenya berbunyi tetapi tampak mati saat ia mencoba mengambilnya.

'Cavallone'

…

"Ia sudah menghubungi berapa kali?" Yun menoleh ke arah Takuya.

"Kira-kira enam kali ditambah dengan ini—" membungkuk hormat dan menatap Yun yang menghela nafas berat. Menunggu sebentar sebelum handphone itu bergetar kembali dan ia menatap layar itu sejenak sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ya…"

_**'Yun Que, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku! Aku khawatir padamu—'**_ suara Aldo yang tampak panik terdengar disana berteriak kearah Yun, membuat yang bersangkutan tampak mengerutu pelan.

"Ah, ternyata kau—"

_**'Kenapa kau berkata seolah tidak tahu kalau kau menghubungimu adalah aku?'**_

…

"Aku tidak menyimpannya?"

_**'Yun Que! Pantas saja kau tidak mengangkat telfonku tadi!'**_ suara Aldo lagi-lagi meninggi membuat Yun menjauhkan kupingnya dengan keselamatan pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menyimpan nomormu—"

_**'Tetapi aku kakakmu…'**_

"Kakak angkat—aku bukan adik kandungmu Haneuma," menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas futon kamarnya. Suara di sana tampak hening dan hanya ada suara helaan nafas.

_**'Yun—kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?'**_

…

"Untuk apa?"

**_'Entahlah—kau tidak pernah membicarakan masalahmu padaku,'_** Aldo menghela nafas dan Yun hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aldo, _**'aku benar-benar menyayangimu Yun—apapun yang menjadi masalahmu, aku akan membantu untuk memecahkannya…'**_

…

"Oi Haneuma—"

DOR!

_**'Rebirth apa maksudmu dengan menembakku—dan apakah itu peluru sungguhan?'**_ Aldo disebrang telpon tampak panik dan berteriak. Tampak juga kegaduhan di tempat itu membuat Yun terdiam dan menatap dengan tatapan kesal—mematikannya dengan segera.

…

"Belum saatnya untuk dia tahu—"

…

"Ayolah, aku sedang menelpon—" saat Aldo mencoba untuk mendengar sambungan yang ada di sebrang, suara terputusnya sambungan terdengar menandakan kalau Yun sudah memutuskan sambungan telponnya, "—Yun? Yun Que…?"

…

"Aaaah! Padahal susah sekali untuk menghubunginya—" mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menundukkan kepalanya tampak down karena Yun yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan telpon tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Hentikan sikap brocommu itu dame-Aldo," Rebirth tampak menatap Aldo dan mengacungkan senjatanya lagi. Tampak Natsuki, Akito, dan juga Hisagi sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya saat itu, "dame-Natsu, jawabanmu itu salah…"

Menembakkan kembali kearah Natsuki—yang bersangkutan tampak berteriak dan mencoba menghindar. Yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh nalar adalah saat ini jarak Rebirth dengan Natsuki, Hisagi, dan Akito hampir 1 meter jauhnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat dan tepat mengetahui dimana yang salah dari Natsuki.

"Kenapa aku terus yang kau tembak Rebirth!"

"Karena kau yang sering salah menjawab," tampak tersenyum penuh arti dan menurunkan fedoranya, Aldo tampak berswatdrop ria melihat mereka berempat.

"Aku seperti bernostalgia—" jawab Aldo sambil tertawa gugup. Memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kearah langit yang kala itu tampak gelap dan penuh dengan bintang, _'—apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan—Yun…'_

…

Malam tampak larut dan juga cuaca cukup dingin—tetapi tampak Yun Que yang sedang berpatroli setelah beristirahat, meskipun anak buahnya meminta ia untuk beristirahat sejenak lagi. Mengelilingi daerah sekitar Namimori, ia mencoba untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengganggu ketentraman kota itu atau tidak.

"Fufufu—" suara tawa yang aneh itu membuat Yun lebih waspada dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan hanya untuk menemukan kalau hanya ada dia di jalan itu. Mengendurkan penjagaan, mencoba untuk kembali berjalan sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah tongkat dengan ujung runcing itu tampak akan menyerangnya kalau ia tidak bergeser ke samping.

"As expected from Cloud Guardian—" suaranya tampak semakin jelas, dan tiba-tiba sebuah kabut tampak berkumpul di depan Yun. Sedikit terkejut saat dari kabut itu tampak seorang pria berambut putih yang memiliki iris mata merah darah itu, "—kau pemegang cincin Vongola Cloud Guardian…"

"Siapa kau herbivore—"

"Bukankah tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang tanpa menyebutkan namamu sendiri?" senyuman itu tampak dingin dan juga tajam.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu—kau sudah mengetahuinya…"

"Fufufu, kau memang tidak bisa diajak basa-basi eh?" tertawa sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, pada akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menatap Yun, "kau tidak ingat padaku?"

_'Kh—'_ memegangi dadanya yang tampak sakit secara tiba-tiba, menatap pemuda dengan warna rambut putih itu.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"Apa—yang kau lakukan," mencoba untuk tetap sadar, sakit di dadanya tampak semakin menjadi—kesadaran Yun semakin berkurang dan semakin tidak bisa dipertahankan. Mencoba untuk tetap sadar, tetapi percuma. Ia tampak terduduk dan memegangi dadanya, serta nafasnya tampak memburu.

"Hanya membangkitkan ingatanmu saja—" tersenyum tenang sambil menurunkan topi berwarna merah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia tampak tersenyum dan melihat telapak tangan yang di tutupi oleh sarung tangan putih itu. Mengepalkan dan membentuk sebuah pisau kecil yang berwarna merah darah, "—bagaimana kalau aku mengambil kembali. Nyawa yang aku kembalikan padamu…"

…

Yun tampak menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di depannya karena sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Baiklah—" melempar beberapa pisau itu kearah Yun, dan menunggu serangan itu mengenai pemuda Cina itu. Tetapi Yun dengan sigap mengeluarkan rantainya dan mencoba untuk menangkis pisau yang ada di sana.

"Oya? Ternyata kau masih bisa bergerak dengan sakit di jantungmu itu—Yun Que?"

"Nyawaku adalah milikku, bukan milik orang lain. Apalagi herbivore sepertimu—" Yun menatap dingin ke arah pemuda itu yang terdiam dan menatap dengan tatapan terkejut ke arah Yun.

"Sepertinya akan menarik—" dari tangannya yang diselimuti sarung tangan, tampak benda cair dan kental berwarna merah darah yang semakin berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah pedang panjang, "aku ingin melihat bagaimana dan sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan."

Mencoba menyerang Yun dengan pedang berwarna merah itu, dan Yun sendiri mencoba untuk melempar rantai yang ada di balik pakaiannya. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu menghindar dari rantai yang akan membelitnya.

"Hiiii—bukankah itu Yun Que, ketua komite Namimori—siapa yang berani melawannya itu," beberapa orang tampak lewat dan melihat pertarungan dari Yun dan juga pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin tahu?" pemuda itu tampak tersenyum dan menatap dingin orang yang ada di belakang Yun itu. Dan saat sadar, yang dirasakan oleh Yun adalah angin dingin yang lewat dan tiba-tiba orang yang ada di belakang Yun—yang berusaha untuk kabur tiba-tiba diam di tempat, dan saat Yun menoleh tubuh orang itu sudah terpotong dengan luka punggung berbentuk J.

"Fufufu—mengganggu saja…" seakan tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya seperti membunuh orang, pemuda itu malah tampak menyukainya.

"Kau sakit—"

"Bukankah kau yang sedang sekarat—Yun Que?"

…

Natsuki yang sedang bersama dengan Hisagi, Akito, Rebirth, dan juga Aldo—sedang bermain kartu itu tampak terdiam dan menghentikan permainannya. Kepalanya berdengung seolah merasakan ada yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Ada apa Natsuki?" Aldo menatap Natsuki yang berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Entah kenapa—aku merasa ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi di luar," Natsuki berjalan pelan menuju ke arah jendela.

…

"Kalau begitu—ikuti intuisimu Natsuki," Rebirth menatap Natsuki dengan tatapan serius, sementara Aldo tampak menatap Rebirth dan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hisagi dan juga Akito mengikuti Natsuki yang langsung berlari ke arah luar mencoba untuk mengikuti intuisinya yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi—pada Yun Que.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Natsuki?" Aldo berlari di samping Natsuki dan mencoba untuk mengorek info dari adik seperguruannya itu.

"Aku merasa—ada yang terjadi pada," jeda pendek dan Natsuki menatap kearah Aldo yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Natsuki, "pada—Yun Que-senpai…"

Aldo tampak membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Natsuki tidak percaya. Ia tahu kalau Rebirth, Keiko, dan juga Vongola 19th bercerita kalau Natsuki memiliki hyper intuition sama seperti pendahulunya. Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia berharap kalau apa yang difikirkan oleh Natsuki tidak benar.

_'Kau baik-baik saja bukan—Yun Que…?'_

…

Bau anyir dari darah dan juga suara nafas yang memburu tampak terdengar dari tempat itu. Kedua orang—Yun Que dan juga seorang pemuda berambut putih itu tampak sama-sama terluka. Tetapi, tampak Yun yang tampak tertunduk dan memegangi dadanya yang semakin sakit saat itu.

"Kekuatan yang hebat—tetapi belum bisa membuat Vongola menjadi lebih kuat dengan kekuatan semacam itu," pemuda itu tersenyum dan menatap dingin Yun Que yang masih mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, "sudah kukatakan, Nyawamu—adalah nyawaku…"

"Kh—" entah kenapa setiap kali melihat mata merah darah milik pemuda itu, dada Yun semakin sakit dan membuat kesadarannya semakin menurun.

"Aku akui, kalau tubuhmu tidak selemah ini dan sama seperti pendahulumu—mungkin kau akan seimbang denganku," melihat Yun yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena nyeri di dadanya, pemuda itu bergerak cepat dan mendorong Yun ke dinding yang ada di belakang mereka. Yun sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak akibat nyeri itu.

"Tetapi sayangnya, kau memiliki tubuh yang rapuh dan juga lemah, Yun—"

…

"Oke—untuk menghormatimu yang sudah membuatku terluka seperti ini, aku akan mengatakan namaku—" mengeluarkan pedang berwarna merah itu entah darimana, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik sesuatu bersamaan dengan pedang merah itu yang menembus tubuh Yun Que.

Kesadaran Yun tampak menghilang, bersamaan saat ia mendengar nama dari pemuda itu—dan juga pandangannya yang langsung tertuju pada warna merah darah di mata pemuda itu. Melepaskan pedang itu, membuat darah mengalir deras dari tubuh Yun dan saat pemuda itu melepaskan pegangannya, tubuh Yun dengan segera terjatuh begitu saja.

"YUN QUE!" suara yang tampak panik dan juga marah itu terlihat—membuat pemuda berambut putih itu tampak menoleh dan menemukan Aldo, Rebirth, Natsuki, Hisagi, dan juga Akito yang tampak datang dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Dia—"

Aldo tampak tidak menatap pemuda berambut putih itu dan dengan segera menghampiri Yun Que begitu juga dengan Natsuki, Hisagi, dan juga Akito. Rebirth hanya berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu dari dekat.

"Hei—kau tidak apa-apa?" Aldo mencoba untuk memeriksakan keadaannya—darah bercucuran dimana-mana dan terdapat luka menganga di dekat jantung Yun Que.

"Ia masih bernafas—kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga!" Akito memeriksa keadaan Yun Que dan mencoba untuk menatap kearah Aldo yang saat ini pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut putih yang balas menatapnya juga.

"Aldo-san, kita harus—" Natsuki menatap kearah Aldo yang saat itu menatap pemuda berambut putih dengan tatapan dingin dan juga tajam. Seakan ia menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya—Natsuki tampak bergidik melihatnya.

"Kalian—bawa Yun Que ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga," menatap pemuda berambut putih itu dan siap dengan cambuk di tangannya, "aku akan mengurus pemuda ini…"

"A—Aldo-san…?"

"Dame-Natsu, kau tetap disini—" Rebirth melompat ke arah bahu Natsu dan menatap Aldo yang tampak serius dengan pertarungannya, "—akan berbahaya kalau kau berada di dekat Aldo saat ini. Sudah menjadi sifat Aldo yang akan gelap mata saat keluarganya dilukai apalagi di bunuh di depan matanya. Bahkan ia tidak akan mengenal yang mana lawan dan kawan…"

"La—lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

…

"Akito, Hisagi—kalian bawa Yun Que ke Rumah Sakit atau ia akan mati…" Akito dan juga Hisagi tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan segera menggendong Yun Que dan mengevakuasinya dari tempat itu, "kau—harus lihat bagaimana pertarungan mereka dame-Natsu…"

…

Pertarungan antara Aldo dan juga pemuda misterius itu tampak berlanjut dengan saling menghindari serangan dari lawan. Aldo tampak menggerakkan cambuknya dengan cepat—dan cambuk miliknya tampak diselimuti oleh Sky Flame miliknya. Sementara pemuda itu tampak hanya mengeluarkan pisau-pisau kecil dan melemparnya ke arah Aldo yang segera dihindarinya.

"Ia dipermalukan—" Rebirth menatap Aldo dan juga pemuda itu, "—ia hanya menyerang pada titik vital dari tubuh Aldo, dan Aldo tahu hal itu. Kalau sampai pemuda ini menggunakan kekuatan aslinya—maka baik Aldo maupun Yun Que tidak akan mungkin bisa menang melawannya…"

"E—Eh?"

"Kau lihat itu—" Rebirth menunjuk ke arah mayat orang yang tadi di bunuh oleh pemuda itu. Tampak huruf J yang terukir pada badan tanpa kepala, kaki, dan tangan itu. Natsuki menatap dengan tatapan jijik dan mual, "—ia bisa saja membuat Yun Que dan juga Aldo menjadi sama sepertinya…"

"Re—Rebirth, kau seperti mengenal baik pemuda itu—"

…

"Ya—aku mengenalnya," Natsuki tampak terkejut dan melihat Rebirth yang menurunkan topi fedoranya, "namanya adalah Jackal—"

Natsuki menatap Rebirth yang member jeda pada akhir kalimatnya…

"—dia adalah buronan paling dicari oleh Vendice—dan juga mist guardianmu… Natsuki—"

…To Be Continue…

Maaf ya, me ga suka bikin fight scene—dan aksi dari Yun Que yang sebenernya tentu saja bukan ini. Masa Cloud Guardian bisa lemah J walaupun tubuhnya lemah dia punya kelebihan lain yang ga kalah dari kedua pendahulunya~

Dan itu bakal di jelasin nanti di chap selanjutnya.

Untuk Jackal—dia itu versi rambut putih dan mata merah dari Mukuro + Spade. Lebih psikopat karena dia lebih suka bunuh daripada Cuma ngelukain. Untuk nama, abilitiesnya me ambil dari manga get backers karena menurut me itu cocok untuk image Mist Guardian ^^

**Fikri ****à**agak kecepetan ya? O_O dibagian mana? ^^ ini memang main storyline dua awal emang agak lebih cepet sih, tapi seiring chapter nanti jadi lebih lambat kok J makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**kyo kyoya ****à**tentu saja, masa ga ada yang mirip sama Hibari ^^; dan yep, dia Tsundere kaya dua pendahulunya XD masalah Yun, dia itu sakitnya nanti lebih jelas di chap selanjutnya J yang pasti di chapter ini dilihatin kalau ternyata itu ada hubungannya sama Jackal aka mist guardian Vongola Ventestimo :] dan tentu ini ga disamain sama Vongola Decimo dan Vongola Primo, kalau ga ntar jadi bosen dong ^^;

**Zhao Gui Xian ****à**Aaaah! DX iya, typo di Rebirth sama Reborn mulu D: maaf ya ^^ dan makash review dan kritiknya~

Untuk biodata dari Jackal akan diposting di chap selanjutnya~

Diharapkan review dan juga saran, jangan di flame ya ^^


End file.
